Un autre monde
by dragoloveblog
Summary: A cause d'une dispute entre Hermione et Drago en cours de Potion, la marmite leur explose au visage. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent de l'infirmerie le lendemain tout le monde tombe des nus car Hermione et Drago semblent réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils sembleraient en fait que Drago et Hermione aient vécu bien plus qu'une nuit durant leur sommeil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

**_Petite précision : L'histoire se déroule durant la 6ème année en janvier_**

Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient à l'infirmerie en cette fin d'après-midi de janvier. Ils faisaient essentiellement parties des maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard et ils étaient là pour leurs amis respectifs. En effet, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy étaient tous les deux étendus sur un lit de l'infirmerie depuis le matin même. L'infirmière avait eu la présence d'esprit de placer les deux lits aux parfaits opposés de la pièce, mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux maisons de se disputer.  
>- Si Hermione ne se réveille pas je tue Malefoy ! Lança Ron d'un ton agressif à l'adresse des Serpentards.<br>- Ah oui ? Lui répondit aussitôt Blaise d'une voix sifflante. Essaye-pour voir ! Surtout que je suis sûr que c'est la sale sang de bourbe qui a trafiqué la potion !  
>- Ferme-là Zabini ! Intervint Harry qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et tu le sais très bien et c'est une excellente élève. Donc, on sait tous que c'est Drago qui a provoqué l'explosion de la potion !<br>- Vous ferez moins les malins quand le père de Drago sera là, dit Blaise en les toisant d'un air menaçant, et d'ailleurs je suis certain que Drago ...  
>Blaise ne termina cependant pas sa phrase et dans un même mouvement tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers le lit de leur amis.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Ron à voix basse.  
>- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry qui se décrochait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.<br>- Drago ! Raisonna la voix de Pansy dans la pièce. Drago ça va ? Insista-t-elle.  
>- Drago se réveille, Granger à raté son coup ! S'exclama Blaise d'un ton victorieux.<br>- Granger... répéta Drago d'une voix faible. Hermione Granger ...  
>- Oui Drago, lui répondit Blaise d'une voix rassurante, elle est là et ne t'inquiète pas elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.<br>- Tu as dis quel était où ? Insista Drago en se redressant péniblement dans son lit.  
>- Là-bas, fit Blaise en désignant le groupe de Gryffondor rassemblé auprès d'un lit.<br>Drago, après quelques minutes, parvint à se lever et marcha lentement mais surement jusqu'au lit que lui avait indiqué son ami.  
>- Ah ! Toujours en forme se Drago ! S'exclama Blaise ravie de la tournure des événements.<br>Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que la scène tourne au massacre et les élèves de Gryffondor également, car ils se postèrent devant le lit, comme une barrière protectrice.  
>- Hermione ? Appela alors Drago. Tout va bien ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet à l'adresse de Ron et Harry. Hermione ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Allez poussez-vous ! S'exclama Drago en les écartant brusquement de son chemin.<br>Tous les élèves et plus particulièrement Harry et Ron se regardèrent étonnés. Non seulement Malefoy, venait d'appeler Hermione par son prénom, mais en plus il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour elle.  
>- Tu crois qu'il est devenu fou ? Demanda Ron à voix basse tandis que Drago s'approchait à pas mesuré du lit d'Hermione.<br>- Non, je pense que c'est juste un très bon comédien, répliqua Harry en faisant volte face pour attraper Malefoy par le bras.  
>- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Drago. Hermione ! Tu m'entends Hermione ?! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de l'endormie en la secouant doucement. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul hein ?! Tu vas te réveiller maintenant ! Insista-t-il d'une voix plus franche. On a fait le chemin ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu ne te réveillerais pas !<br>Harry voulu tenter de rattraper le bras de Drago, mais Ginny l'en empêcha.  
>- Non mais attends, on ne va quand même le laisser faire ! S'exclama Harry.<br>- Oh que si ! S'exclama Blaise.  
>Lui et les autres Serpentard les avaient rejoins et pointaient leurs baguettes sur le groupe de Gryffondor.<br>- N'y pense même pas ! S'exclama Théodore en voyant Ron tenter de sortir sa propre baguette.  
>- HERMIONE ! S'époumona soudain Drago ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. LEVE-TOI MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN ORDRE !<br>- Elle ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Neville en pointant Hermione du doigt.  
>Tout le monde resta totalement silencieux. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit définitivement les yeux, elle retrouva Drago penché au dessus d'elle le visage tendu par le stress.<br>- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca a marché ? Ca a marché ?  
>- Oui ça a marché, répondit Drago en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.<br>Ron et Harry échangèrent un nouveau regard médusé. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, les bras d'Hermione se soulevèrent pour enlacer la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier approcha son visage de la jeune fille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gryffondor comme Serpentard, restèrent immobiles complètement choqués par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les lèvres de Drago et Hermione s'écartèrent afin qu'ils puissent de nouveau se serrer dans les bruns l'un de l'autre.  
>- Non mais c'est une blague là ? Dit Blaise en observant son meilleur ami d'un air choqué. C'est une blague hein ? Répéta-t-il plus fort.<br>- Tu crois qu'il y avait une sorte de filtre d'amour dans la potion ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.  
>- Si c'est un coup de Granger, cela va entraîner de lourdes conséquences ! S'exclama Blaise en pointant plus particulièrement Ginny de sa baguette.<br>- Lâche ta baguette Blaise, tu es fatiguant, lui lança Drago qui s'était enfin décollé d'Hermione.  
>Hermione tapota cependant l'épaule de Drago et lui lança un regard qui semblait en dire long mais que personne ne comprit.<br>- Ah oui c'est vrai, lâcha Drago en se prenant le visage entre les mains dans un geste agacé et désespéré en même temps.  
>- On doit aller voir Dumbledor et tout de suite, déclara Hermione en se redressant du lit, aidée de Drago.<br>- Tu ne vas nulle part avec Drago, sale sang de bourbe, cracha Blaise.  
>Dans un geste incontrôlé, Drago décrocha une droite impressionnante à son meilleur ami qui tomba à moitié au sol.<br>- Je ne veux plus jamais attendre quelqu'un dire ça, tonna-t-il, plus ja-mais.  
>Tous les Serpentard l'observèrent d'un air ahuri et les Gryffondor n'en menaient pas large non plus.<br>- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, intervint Théodore, Granger t'a surement fait boire un filtre d'amour ! Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Il faut aller voir Slugorn, viens.  
>Drago passa un bras par dessus les épaules d'Hermione et répéta d'un ton qu'il voulait calme, qu'il allait d'abord aller voir Dumbledor, accompagné de Harry Potter et des deux Weasley.<p>

Après dix minutes de disputes et de cris, Drago et Hermione parvinrent enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie accompagné de Mme Pompresh. Comme il l'avait demandé, Harry, Ron et Ginny les suivaient juste derrière tout en se lançant des regards perdus.  
>- Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour, murmura Harry aux deux Weasley. Leur comportement est bien trop naturel, tu ne ressemblais absolument pas à ça Ron, lorsque tu en as consommé par inadvertance avec les chocolats.<br>- Ouf, souffla ce dernier.  
>- Tu étais pire, signala Harry. Tu ressemblais à un fou furieux.<br>Le visage de Ron se déforma.  
>- Mais que leur est-il arrivé dans ce là ? Demanda Ginny.<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont l'air de s'aimer, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>Les trois élèves de gryffondor ne quittèrent pas du regard l'étrange couple qui marchait devant eux, sans oser demander quoi que ce soit à Hermione. Le bras de Drago n'avait pas quitté les épaules de la jeune fille et même Mme Pompresh les toisait d'un air méfiant.<p>

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin tous dans le bureau du Dumbledor celui-lui leur lança un regard amusé. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait s'amuser de ce genre de situation, car il était vrai qu'il était étrange de voir ces cinq élèves réunit.  
>- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en leur proposant de s'asseoir.<br>- C'est très compliqué, répondit Drago. Je sais que ca va être difficile à croire, mais on ne dormait pas, enfin si, mais on s'est d'abord réveillé, mais pas maintenant ! Enfin si maintenant aussi, mais on s'est réveillé deux fois, mais pas dans le même endroit. Ah si c'était à l'infirmerie aussi et ...  
>- Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu vas embrouiller toute le monde avec tes explications.<br>- J'imagine que tu vas le faire mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un air agacé.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais je pense que oui, lui répondit Hermione avec un petit air supérieur.<br>- Je pense que ce serait mieux en effet, de laisser Hermione parler, intervint Harry.  
>Drago se retourna aussitôt vers celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Alors je te rappelle, que tu n'es pas non plus le roi des explications, il y a une semaine tu as même...  
>Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, ce qui le coupa dans sa phrase.<br>- Bah quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Harry ...  
>Il se stoppa soudain sous le regard insistant de toute le monde. Il avait appelé Harry par son prénom. Seul Dumbledor semblait très amusé par la situation. Drago se racla la gorge d'un air mal à l'aise et s'enfonça sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur.<br>- Pour résumer, dit Ginny à l'attention du directeur, Hermione et Malefoy, surtout Malefoy, ont un comportement très étrange depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés.  
>- En effet, répondit Dumbledor dont les yeux brillaient. Il me semblerait que nos deux camarades n'aient pas passé qu'une seule journée endormi mais bien plus en réalité. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux concernés.<br>- Non non, ils ne sont à l'infirmerie que depuis ce matin, fit remarquer Ron.  
>- C'est exactement ça, répondit cependant Hermione.<br>- Bien et j'imagine que vous êtes ici pour nous raconter ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ?  
>Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.<br>- Mlle Granger ? Demanda Dumbledor en souriant.  
>- Oui vas-y raconte, lâcha Drago de mauvaise humeur. Comme ça je pourrais parler à Harry normalement après.<br>- Mais enfin Drago, ton deuxième réveil t'a perturbé ou quoi ? Ce qu'il s'est passe n'était pas vraiment réel !  
>- Ah oui ? Dit-il vexé. Bien, je te laisse retrouver ta vrai petite vie dans ce cas !<br>A ces mots il se leva. Dans un profond soupire d'Hermione. Cette dernière le rattrapa aussitôt par la main, sous le regard tendu des trois autres Gryffondor.  
>- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Drago... lui murmura-t-elle. Cela n'a été réel que pour nous deux.<br>- Bon eh bien raconte vite alors, pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose ! On a des choses très important à faire je te rappelle.  
>Hermione lui répondit par un sourire affectueux et tous deux retournèrent s'asseoir face à leur directeur.<p>

- Ils sont tous les deux devenus fous, souffla Ron à Harry.  
>- Non, je crois qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux, répondit Ginny à voix basse.<br>Cependant, pas d'une voix assez basse car Drago se retourna vivement vers elle.  
>- Evidemment ! Dit-il comme si il ne permettait à personne d'en douter. Crois bien que sinon...<br>- Sinon rien ! Trancha Hermione. Donc, comme je vous le disais, professeur Dumbledor, nous avons eu un accident en potion. Le contenu de la marmite a explosé et nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie le soir même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'étrange réveil

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Stiitch** - Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis très contente que le début t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre.

**espe29** - Oh je ne voulais pas te laisser sur ta faim... Mais bon, comme le chapitre 2 est vite là, j'imagine que tu me pardonnes ? :) (jespère!)

**Seiichi03** - Très contente que le chapitre 1 t'ai plu ! Merci de ton commentaire :)

- Mais non ce n'est pas compliqué leur affaire, tu verras ^^

**laurave** - Très contente que tu ais décidé de suivre une autre de mes fictions, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que _Mon identité_

**Keloush** - Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange réveil**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se rappela d'abord du cours de potion où Slugorn avait demandé à Malefoy de s'installer à côté d'elle pour suivre le cours convenablement, au lieu de faire le pitre à l'arrière. Hermione avait agit comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était la meilleure attitude à avoir et il ne la dérangea pas. Du moins, pas pendant la première heure. Au milieu du cours, Malefoy s'était étonné de voir que la potion d'Hermione était bleue et pas la sienne. Avec toute la patience dont elle était capable, Hermione lui avait répondu qu'il avait surement oublié un ingrédient, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Malefoy. Cependant, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était ensuite passée. Tous ce dont elle se rappelait c'était que le chaudron de Malefoy avait brusquement explosé. Elle se souvint également d'un affreux bourdonnement dans ses oreilles puis plus rien.  
>A présent, elle était couchée sur ce qui semblait être un lit et elle entendait des voix qui lui était particulièrement familières. En ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle découvrit les visages de Ron et Harry au dessus d'elle.<br>- Hermione ! Ca va ? Lui demanda Ron.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en potion ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant difficilement dans son lit.<br>- C'est Drago, sa potion a explosé, lui répondit Harry. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va bien, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Il s'est réveillé de l'infirmerie il y a tout juste une heure.  
>Hermione considéra son ami quelques instant.<br>- Je me contre fiche de l'état de Malefoy ! C'est un crétin, je suis sur qu'il l'a fait expert !  
>Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry ce qui exaspéra aussitôt Hermione, qui lui demanda de répéter.<br>- Je disais juste que si tu l'appelais "Malefoy" c'est que vous vous étiez encore bien disputés, répondit Ron mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas nos oignons, ajouta-t-il en levant ses mains devant lui en signe d'excuse.  
>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pauvre Ronald ! Comment voudrais-tu que je l'appelle !<br>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry à sa place en riant, "mon amour" par exemple.  
>- Très drôle ! Répliqua Hermione en descendant de son lit.<br>Elle enfila aussitôt ses chaussures et après que Mme Pompresh lui ait donné son autorisation, les trois amis sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie.

Drago qui s'était réveillé seul de l'infirmerie s'était empressé de rejoindre sa salle commune, mais il avait été exaspéré de voir que le mot de passe avait changé sans qu'on est pensé à l'informer. Il avait du attendre que des élèves de sa maison arrivent.

- Ce que tu es studieux dit donc ! Lui lança Blaise qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune.  
>Il toisait son ami avec un regard amusé, car il était pour lui inhabituel de voir Drago penché sur des parchemins de cours un après-midi à dix-sept heures.<br>- Je cherche une potion intéressante, répondit alors Drago.  
>- Mais encore ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, un truc qui pourrait par exemple priver Granger de sa langue. Tu sais qu'ils avaient collé nos lits à l'infirmerie ? Ils n'ont pas peur hein ! Si je me retrouve encore une fois là-bas à côté d'elle, je ne donne pas chère de son état de santé.  
>Blaise savait pertinemment que lorsque Drago appelait Hermione par son nom de famille, c'était qu'ils s'étaient fortement disputés.<br>- Oh ca va Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?  
>- Tu as loupé l'événement de ce matin en potion ou quoi ? Et depuis quand avoir une occasion de se moquer de Granger ne t'emballe pas ?<br>Blaise toisa Drago quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils avec de lui répondre.  
>- J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un petit coup sur la tête avec l'explosion de ton chaudron.<br>- C'est le mien qui a explosé ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.  
>- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?<br>- C'est forcément de la faute de Granger ! Elle va me le payer.  
>- Arrête Drago, tu es fatiguant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien. Vous avez comme d'habitude passé l'heure à vous chamailler et à mettre chacun votre tour des ingrédients qu'il ne fallait pas dans la potion de l'autre. C'était évident qu'il allait y avoir un problème à un moment donné. C'est ta potion qui a explosé et Hermione a gagné votre grand jeux stupide, va falloir t'en remettre, répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes pour pauvre Blaise ! S'exclama Drago en lui lançant un regard froid. Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Tu as des vus sur elle où quoi ?  
>Blaise lui adressa un regard surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami se mette à rire, mais non, Drago lui lançait un regard plus que menaçant.<br>- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas de vu sur elle.  
>- Eh bah alors explique moi ce qu'il te prend ! S'énerva Drago.<br>- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, où si le choc de la potion t'a perturbé, mais va prendre l'air ! Ca te remettra peut-être les idées en place ! Tiens, tu as entrainement de quidditch dans trente minutes ! Ca te fera le plus grand bien.  
>A ce mes mots, Blaise monta en direction de leur dortoir laissant un Drago effaré par le comportement de son ami.<br>Du quidditch ! Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des idioties pareilles, Voldemort lui avait confié une mission et il fallait qu'il remplisse son devoir le plus vite possible. Car même si la mission dépendait uniquement de lui, il n'était pas le seul avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. La vie de ses parents en dépendait également. Drago rangea donc rageusement ses parchemins et sortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Le soir même, Drago ne se rendit pas au repas, il avait passé l'après-midi a tenter de faire fonctionner l'armoire à disparaître, sans succès. Néanmoins, Hermione y était bien et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le comportement de ses amis. D'autant plus lorsque les serpentards s'arrêtèrent près de leur table pour demander à Harry s'il avait vu Drago.  
>- Non et il n'était pas là à l'entrainement de quidditch, répondit le concerné.<br>- Mais vous aviez entrainement vous aussi ? S'étonna Blaise.  
>- Oui, on a fait un petit match amical. Je voulais voir ce que nous donnions face à votre équipe. Tu l'as vu toi ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui écoutait leur conversation d'un air choqué.<br>- Vu qui ? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
>- Mais Drago en fin !<br>Hermione ne fit pas de nouvelles remarques à Harry, après tout, peut-être avait-il décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, comme il le faisait avec Voldemort. Il était en effet l'un des seuls qu'elle connaissait à appeler le mage noir par son nom et non par "tu-sais-qui". Peut-être était-ce pour lui une manière de décrédibiliser la place de Malefoy. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ses amis et les Serpentard avaient vraiment une attitude étrange, plus qu'étrange.  
>- Hermione ? Insista Harry la faisait sortir de ses pensées.<br>- Non je ne l'ai pas vu ! Répondit-il elle pour que les Serpentard rejoignent vite leur table.  
>Ces derniers n'insistèrent pas, même si lancèrent presque tous un regard étrange à Hermione.<br>- Bon Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Harry. Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu t'es réveillée à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien avec Drago ?  
>- Où veux-tu en venir ? Répliqua-t-elle.<br>- Je ne sais pas mais dès qu'on parle de lui tu es sur la défensive.  
>- Si tu ne veux plus être avec lui, il suffit juste de le dire, intervint Ron d'un air hésitant.<br>- Comment ça si je ne veux plus être avec lui ? Répondit Hermione dont la voix partit dans les aigus.  
>- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de rester en couple avec lui, uniquement parce que c'est comme ça depuis toujours, dit Ginny qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. On a tous remarqué que vous vous disputiez souvent ces derniers temps... Ca a fait la même chose pour moi et Deans et ...<br>Ginny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Hermione s'était déjà levée pour sortir de la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle eut passée les portes de la grande salle, elle s'arrêta dans le hall vide, le coeur battant. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous persuadés qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy ? Et pire encore, pourquoi cela ne leur posait aucun problème ? Elle passa en revu toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de l'infirmerie et tout lui parut normal excepté leurs attitudes vis à vis de Malefoy et des autres Serpentards. Cela aurait pu être une blague, bien que cela aurait été une blague douteuse, mais jamais les Serpentards n'auraient joué le jeux, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, avec le retour de Voldemort. Le blague était donc une solution totalement inenvisageable, alors que se passait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un qui ne lui aurait pas mentit, ni fait une blague, il fallait qu'elle parle à un adulte, à un professeur, mais qui ? Au moment où elle se posa la question, elle pensa immédiatement au professeur McGonnagale, cependant elle était encore à table lorsqu'Hermione était sortie de la grande salle. Hagrid ! Il fallait qu'elle voit Hagrid, elle ne l'avait pas vu à la table des professeurs et il était donc sans aucun doute chez lui avec Crocdur.  
>Elle sortit aussitôt dans le parc. Le froid du mois de janvier était glaciale mais elle descendit tout de même jusqu'à la petite cabane près de la forêt interdite. Cependant, Hermione eut beau frapper, puis tambouriner à la porte, personne ne lui ouvrit.<br>- On peut savoir ce que vous cherchez ? Lui adressa la voix bien connu de Rusard.  
>Il était accompagné de son habituelle chatte et toisait Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.<br>- Je cherche le professeur Hagrid, répondit-elle. Vous savez où il est ?  
>- Qui ça ?<br>Tout en posant la question il était passé brusquement devant Hermione, avait sortit un impressionnant trousseau de clefs de sa poche et avait enfoncé l'une d'elle dans la serrure.  
>- Eh ! S'exclama Hermione choquée par l'intrusion du concierge.<br>- Je ne connais pas de Hagrid, lui répondit-il alors en ouvrant la porte.  
>Hermione se pencha pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur et son coeur loupa un battement. Tout ce qui avait un jour appartenu au garde de chasse avait disparu, tout. La cabane renfermait à présent des brouettes, des sacs d'engrais, du bois coupé... Tout ce qui pouvait servir à faire du jardinage, sans plus aucune trace du lit ou de la cuisine de Hagrid. Il n'y avait plus rien.<br>- Où sont passées les affaires de Hagrid ? Lança-t-elle a Rusard d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
>- Pour la dernière fois, je ne connais pas Hagrid, maintenant remontez au château si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle une retenue !<br>Le concierge attrapa un gros râteau et ressortit de la cabane en prenant soin de la verrouiller derrière lui. Hermione, quant à elle, fit quelques pas en arrière sans lâcher Rusard des yeux. Mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ?!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lydia

**Chapitre 3 : Lydia**

Hermione était remontée se coucher sans parler à ses amis, elle était trop perturbée par ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Ses amis agissaient bizarrement, ses ennemis aussi, et pire Hagrid ne semblait plus être là, ou même ne jamais avoir été là à en croire Rusard. Mais que se passait-il donc ?  
>Cependant, Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait encore plus intriguant que cela. Son emploi du temps avait complètement changé, mis à part pour le cours de potion. Par exemple elle n'avait plus botanique le vendredi comme d'habitude mais le mardi et personne ne semblait trouver ça curieux à part elle. Quand elle l'avait fait remarquer à Harry, il l'avait toisé d'un air mal à l'aise, avant de lui conseiller d'aller voir Mme Pompresh. Apparemment, il pensait qu'Hermione avait quelques troubles suite à l'explosion de sa potion. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait très bien et elle se promit de ne plus faire part de ce genre de chose à ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se passait sans qu'ils la prenne pour une folle, et cela allait commencer avec le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonnagale. Elle attendit la fin du cours avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule avec son professeur. S'il y avait bien une qui ne mentirait par ce serait elle.<br>- Oui Mlle Granger ?  
>MacGonnagal qui s'était assise à son bureau lançait à Hermione un regard interrogateur.<br>- Comme nous sommes actuellement en train de travailler sur la métamorphose animal, j'ai lu un livre à la bibliothèque qui parlait d'une espère particulière qu'il était impossible de copier. Enfin, nous ne pourrions par exemple par transformer une table en cet animal.  
>- Vraiment ? La coupa son professeur d'un air surpris. Et de quelle espèce s'agit-il ?<br>- Je ne me souviens plus, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Hermione d'un faux air déçu. Mais apparemment ce serait le professeur Hagrid qui l'aurait découvert.  
>Le coeur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre face au silence de son professeur. Elle allait à présent être fixée.<br>- Il faudrait que vous m'apportiez ce livre en question, lui dit-elle alors. J'y jetterais un œil, surtout que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce professeur Hagrid. Dans quel pays vit-il ?  
>Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur le tête. McGonnagal n'aurait pas mentit, ce qui signifiait que Hagrid n'avait jamais été professeur ici. Elle répondit rapidement à son professeur qu'elle lui apporterait le livre en question dès qu'elle remettrait la main dessus et sortit de la salle.<br>Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la salle de classe pour arriver dans le couloir, un élève était appuyé contre le mur et lui adressai un regard mauvais.  
>- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? Lui lança Malefoy d'une voix agressive.<br>- Je te demande pardon ?  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que mes amis et les tiens se parlent ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?!<br>Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, puis, progressivement un sourire élargit la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire de soulagement.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement Gragner ! Je t'ai posé une question.<br>- Par Merlin je ne suis pas folle ! S'exclama-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains.  
>- Si tu l'es, la contredit-il, mais cela ne change pas de d'habitude. Réponds à ma question, maintenant, à quoi joues-tu ?<br>Il s'était écarté du mur pour s'approcher d'Hermione, à une distance cependant suffisante.  
>- Ce que je voulais dire, fit Hermione, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer qu'il se passe des choses étranges.<br>- Evidemment, puisque c'est de ta faute ! Tu essayes de me rendre fou n'est-ce pas ? Pire, de me faire passer pour un fou. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, comment tu t'y prends mais tu vas vite arrêter ce petite jeux. Tu as mis mes amis sous imperium n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'appellent tous Hermione et qu'ils parlent à tous les Gryffondor ? Et en plus, tu as réussis par je ne sais quel moyen à changer notre emploi du temps ! Tu vas tout de suite stopper tout ça, sinon cela va entraîner de lourdes conséquences ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant.  
>- Arrête tes menaces Malefoy ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Nous sommes visiblement tous les deux dans la même galère.<br>- Règle le problème !  
>- Mais je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes...<br>Hermione s'arrêta un instant. Il allait aussi la prendre pour une folle.  
>- Finis ta phrase, lui ordonna-t-il.<br>- Je crois qu'on est dans une sorte de monde parallèle...  
>Drago la toisa quelques instants avec d'exploser de rire, un rire froid, totalement dénué d'humour.<br>- Je ne plaisante pas, insista cependant Hermione. Nos amis respectifs semblent bien s'entendre, il paraîtrait même que ce soit le cas pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher une grimace. Et puis, l'emploi du temps à changer, et pire encore, Hagrid n'a jamais été professeur ici.  
>- Avouer qu'ils ont finis par virer cet incompétent ne t'effleure pas l'esprit ? Arrête le whisky Granger, nous ne sommes pas dans un monde parallèle.<br>Hermione allait répliquer quand elle fut soudain interrompu par des voix qui l'appelait, aussitôt suivit du prénom de Drago.  
>- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama Harry.<br>- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ajouta Ron en les regardant d'un air étrange.  
>Dans son énervement, Drago avait empoigné Hermione par l'épaule. Il la relâcha aussitôt.<br>- Ils se sont visiblement rabibochés, ou pas, intervint Blaise en riant. Vous venez manger ? On s'est arrangé pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble à leur table, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.  
>- Je ne vais certainement pas manger à la table des bouffons d'ors ! S'exclama Drago en gratifiant Blaise d'un regard menaçant.<br>- Bon maintenant tu arrêtes Drago ! S'exclama Hermione. On va tous manger, allez !  
>Leurs amis semblèrent satisfaits et commencèrent à prendre la direction de la grande salle. Drago, quant à lui, resta planté à fixer Hermione d'un air choqué, elle s'était adressée à lui avec un peu trop de familiarité à son goût.<br>- Je suis obligée de rentrer dans leur jeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-elle. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.  
>A ces mots, Hermione emboîta le pas à ses amis qui avaient déjà pris pas mal d'avance sur eux, et Drago, à contre coeur, suivit le mouvement.<p>

Ce fut donc tous ensemble, que les élèves des deux maisons s'installèrent à la table des Gyrffondor. Arrivant les derniers, Drago et Hermione n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'installer l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'autre place et Drago, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, était finalement d'accord avec Hermione. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeux s'il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui de croire qu'Hermione se foutait de sa gueule depuis le début. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas assez douée pour mettre les élèves de Serentard sous imperium, et de toute façon, la connaissant, elle n'aurait jamais utilisé l'un des trois sorts impardonnables.  
>Drago et Hermione mangèrent en silence et observèrent avec plus ou moins d'hébétude leurs amis respectifs discuter et rire ensemble. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait raison, Drago et elle étaient dans un monde parallèle et elle ne comprenait pas comme cela pouvait être possible. Elle n'avait vu ce genre de chose que dans les films moldu, pas dans la vrai vie, pas dans le monde des sorciers. Jamais rien ne comparable n'avait été mentionné en cours ou dans un livre. Mais il y avait pire encore, comment allait-elle retrouver son véritable monde. Pansy, qui était à côté d'Hermione se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de cette dernière.<br>- C'est à cause de Lydia ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.  
>Hermione était complètement perturbée par la situation. Non seulement Pansy Parkinson lui parlait gentiment à l'oreille, mais en plus elle lui parlait d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.<br>- Je ne connais pas de Lydia, répondit-elle alors à voix basse.  
>Pansy lui lança un regard insistant.<br>- Celle qui tourne autour de Drago depuis le début de l'année, tu sais bien celle qui est en cinquième année à Serpentard, tu la détestes.  
>- Ah oui.. mentit Hermione. Et alors ?<br>- Eh bien je me demandais si c'était à cause de ça que tu t'étais disputée avec Drago.  
>Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, elle lança un regard désespéré à Drago qui était en face d'elle, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer superbement.<br>- Tu sais, Drago t'aime, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Lydia et lui.  
>- Pardon ?! S'exclama soudain le concerné les yeux grands ouverts.<br>Pansy avait parlé un peu trop fort.  
>- Non je disais juste que...<br>- Mais oui je t'ai très bien entendu ! S'exclama Drago dont la phrase "Drago t'aime" résonnait dans sa tête. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux croire que...  
>Hermione lui adressa soudain un violent coup de pied sous la table.<br>- AIH ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard glacial.  
>Malgré tout il comprit qu'Hermione voulait le faire taire.<br>- Oh vous me fatiguez, dit Pansy à rejoignant la conversation de Blaise et Harry qui parlaient de quidditch.  
>Voyant que plus personne ne leur prêtait attention, Hermione se pencha discrètement vers Drago.<br>- C'est qui Lydia ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.<br>- Elle est en cinquième années à Serpentard, insista Hermione. Fais un effort !  
>- Je ne la connais absolument pas.<br>Hermione n'insista pas. Peut-être que si Hagrid n'existait pas dans ce monde, d'autres existaient. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Si l'hypothèse d'être dans un mode parallèle était bonne, pourquoi tout le monde n'y était pas ! Et pourquoi ne nouvelles personnes y étaient !  
>- Au fait, Marcus m'a dit de te dire que si tu loupais encore un entrainement tu étais viré de l'équipe, lança soudain Blaise à Drago.<br>- Je me contre fiche de l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit le concerné. Si ça vous amuse de voler après de stupides balles, allez-y, ajouta-t-il en regardant plus particulièrement Ron et Harry, mais moi j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire !  
>- Ah oui ? Fit Blaise en riant. Comme quoi ?<br>- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
>Drago se leva et quitta la table d'un air rageur. Hermione serait bien restée plus longtemps pour en apprendre davantage, mais elle se leva à son tour, non sans un soupir, pour rejoindre Drago.<p>

Elle lu vite rattrapé et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était juste derrière lui, il l'envoya royalement se faire voir.  
>- Arrête de me suivre ! Si nous sommes dans ce que tu appelles un monde parallèle, soit ! Garde ton délire pour toi tout seule, mais ne m'entraîne pas dans tes pitoyables histoires !<br>- Mais Malefoy, nous sommes ...  
>- IL N'Y A PAS DE NOUS ! Hurla-t-il dans le grand escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Arrête ton délire maintenant !<br>Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder Drago monter à l'étage supérieur. Et d'ailleurs où allait-il ? Sa chambre commune étant dans les cachots.  
>Cependant, ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas, ce fut l'élève aux cheveux blonds qui avait observé la scène de loin, et qui, pendant qu'Hermione retournait dans la grande salle, suivit les pas de Drago.<p>

Drago était hors de lui, se taire pour en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il se passait d'accord, mais faire semblant de bien s'entendre avec les gryffondor, de bien s'entendre avec Hermione... Il en était hors de question ! Tout bonnement hors de question. Il n'y aurai jamais de "nous" qui tenait avec elle. C'était chacun pour sa gueule. Lorsque Drago arriva à l'étage en question, il commença à faire des allez-retour devant la fameuse porte invisible de la salle sur demande. Alors qu'il allait faire un troisième allez-retour, une voix l'interpella.  
>Il se retourna subitement vers une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui et était magnifique. De long cheveux blonds encadraient son visage poupin et un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lança Drago d'une voix agressive.  
>Il avait autre chose à faire et il voulait aussitôt lui faire comprendre.<br>- Je me suis dis que maintenant que tu étais seul, ma compagnie te ferait du bien.  
>- Comment ça seul ? Demanda-t-il d'un air impatient.<br>- Sans Hermione Granger.  
>Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Visiblement, tout le monde croyait qu'il était en couple avec cette fille de moldue et Granger s'était bien gardée de lui dire ! La garce !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à la concernée.  
>- Lydia ! S'exclama une voix extérieure.<br>Il se retourna vers une fille qui arrivait à leur rencontre. Visiblement, la personne avec qui il avait été en train de parler, était la jeune fille dont Pansy avait parlé durant le repas. La fille qui s'intéressait à lui.  
>Lydia rejoignit aussitôt son amie, sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil à Drago. Visiblement elle se sentait prise en faute par son amie. Lorsque les deux filles eurent disparut, Drago reprit les allez-retour qu'il avait entamé devant la porte invisible et enfin la salle sur demande apparu face à lui. Il y rentra aussitôt pour reprendre la lourde tâche que lui avait confié le seigneur des ténèbres.<br>Cette Lydia était sans conteste très belle, mais avait-il le temps pour ce genre de chose ? Ne devait-il pas prioritairement se préoccuper de sa propre vie et de celle de ses parents. C'était certain que si. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps, surtout si cela pouvait permettre à tout le monde de comprendre que Granger et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Rien du tout !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Saint-Mangouste

Réponse aux commentaires :

Thina Fayr - Très contente que cela te plaise pour l'instant :)

espe29 - Eh oui Drago ne met pas vraiment de bonne volonté, mais bon, c'est Drago... Et il faut se mettre un peu à sa place le pauvre ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Saint-Mangouste**

Harry et Ron s'étaient levés de bonne heure ce matin pour terminer un devoir d'étude des moldus qu'ils avaient à rendre l'après-midi même. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils se rendirent directement dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grande monde à cette heure-ci, ce qui leur permis de discuter d'Hermione en toute discrétion.  
>- C'est depuis l'explosion de la potion de Drago qu'elle est bizarre.<br>- Je te signale que Drago a un comportement tout aussi étrange, lui répondit Harry. Je vais finir par croire que Pansy à raison.  
>- A quel sujet ?<br>- Au sujet de Lydia. Elle est persuadée que c'est à cause de cette fille qu'ils se sont disputés. Apparemment elle n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Drago.  
>- Mais cette fille est complètement folle, tout le monde le sait et Drago encore plus, jamais il...<br>- Oui je sais, répondit attifement Harry. Mais Hermione le soupçonne peut-être de quelque chose quand même.  
>- Ou peut-être qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, intervint Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir à côté des deux garçons. Après tout on ne sait pas de quoi les mecs sont capables.<br>Ron toisa sa sœur avec une grimace. Il savait que sa sœur s'était séparée de Dean tout récemment et qu'elle en voulait encore à la gente masculine.  
>- Tu sais quelque chose où tu dis ça comme ça ? Demanda Harry.<br>- Non je ne sais rien. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut vraiment se passer. Vous savez parfois on croit connaître quelqu'un et ...  
>Harry lança un regard attendri à Ginny tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.<br>- Tenez regardez ! S'exclama soudain la jeune fille en désignant l'entrée de la grande salle d'un signe de tête peu discret.  
>Drago venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte et discutait avec Lydia, où plutôt Lydia lui parlait et il se contentait de hocher la tête. Ron et Harry auraient aimé dire à Ginny qu'elle se trompait, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu Drago agir de la sorte avec cette fille. Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle tentait tout et il n'avait jamais daigné ne serait-ce que lui répondre, alors que là... Ils lui avaient laissé une semaine de tranquillité, mais à présent il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent à Hermione.<br>Cependant, elle ne vint pas au petit déjeuné et elle fut également totalement absente du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
>Lorsque Harry et Ron sortirent de cours, ils surprirent Blaise, Théodore, Daphné, Pansy et Drago en train de se disputer. Ils comprirent après seulement quelques secondes, le sujet des cris de leurs amis : Lydia.<br>- Mais je fais bien ce que je veux ! S'exclama Drago.  
>- Et Hermione ! Tu y as pensé à Hermione ? Insista Pansy.<br>- Je me contre fiche de cette pauvre fille ! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Cela a toujours été comme ça et cela ne changera jamais ! Non mais vous vous êtes regardés tous autant que vous êtes ?! Vous êtes amis avec les Gryffondor ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un problème là dans ce que je dis ? Nos deux maisons sont sensées se haïr et vous, vous fraternisez avec eux ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes soumis à un sortilège et vous ne vous en apercevez même pas ! Vous êtes trop faibles pour ça évidemment. Il n'y a que moi qui me rend compte que les choses ne sont absolument pas à leur place. Ah non, il y a Granger aussi, je dois bien lui accorder ça. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote et influençable que vous tous !  
>Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard choqué tandis que Blaise et Pansy observait Drago avec toute l'incompréhension du monde. Théodore s'approcha alors de Drago les mains tendues devant lui, comme pour empêcher une bête sauvage de lui sauter dessus.<br>- Mais Drago qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut que tu viennes avec nous voir Mme Pompresh... Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide là. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis une semaine.  
>- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI ! Hurla Drago. C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ TOTALEMENT CHANGE DE PERSONNALITE ! Venez ! Continua-t-il. ALLONS VOIR GRANGER, ELLE VOUS DIRA EXACTEMENT LA MEME CHOSE QUE MOI !<br>- Pfff ! Fit Pansy d'une voix sè n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en cours.  
>Drago se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais.<br>- Apparemment elle n'était pas dans le dortoir des filles ce matin, dit Ron d'une voix timide. C'est Lavande qui me l'a dit. J'imagine qu'elle est à la bibliothèque.  
>- Elle louperait deux heures de cours pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Répéta Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Et ça t'étonne de la part d'une miss-je-sais-tout toi ? Lui lança Drago d'un ton moqueur.  
>- Hermione passe peut-être beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais jamais à la place d'un cours. Et cela t'arrange bien d'ailleurs.<br>- Pardon ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcils.  
>- Tu vas faire comment pour tes cours maintenant que tu te tapes Lydia ? Parce je pense que tu peux te foutre un doigt dans l'oeil pour que Hermione t'aide à présent.<br>Drago ricana.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide !<br>- Bon allons vois Hermione, fit Blaise qui sentait que la conversation allait de nouveau dégénérer.

Ce fut donc tous ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ils trouvèrent Hermione sans aucun mal, entassée sous une dizaine de livres. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle rassembla aussitôt tous les livres et les empila les uns sur les autres. Elle roula également rapidement ses parchemins sous l'œil intrigué de tout ses amis.  
>- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ? Lui demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous à sa hauteur.<br>- J'ai des devoirs en plus pour le cours de métamorphose de cette après-midi et j'avais complètement oublié.  
>Drago posa un bref coup d'œil sur l'un des livres d'Hermione qui avait pour titre "des mondes dans un monde". Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu regarder les autres titres des couvertures, Hermione les avaient rangés d'un rapide coup de baguette tout en lui lançant un regard sévère.<br>- Bien, apparemment Drago a quelque chose à te demander, signala Blaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
>Hermione adressa un regard intrigué à ce dernier et haussa les sourcils en attente de sa question.<br>- Je voudrais juste que tu confirmes l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement, dit Drago. Que normalement les Grffondor et les Serpentard se détestent, nous deux encore plus, que nos emplois du temps ne sont pas du tout les bons ou encore que cette Lydia vient d'apparaître à Poudlard du jour au lendemain. Peux-tu leur dire, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant face à la politesse dans il faisait preuve, qu'ils sont certainement soumis à un très puissant sortilège de confusion ou je ne sais quoi, mais que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'est pas la réalité !  
>- Silence au fond s'il vous plait ! S'exclama la bibliothèque en regardant la troupe d'amis d'un air sévère.<br>- Allez dis-leur, insista Drago d'une voix plus basse.  
>- Ca ne va pas Drago ? Lui demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.<br>- Oh ca va Granger, arrête de jouer la comédie !  
>Hermione tourna son regard vers ses amis au grand complet.<br>- DIS-LEUR ! Hurla Drago. ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT ! DIS LEUR CE QU'IL PASSE AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN FOU !  
>- Ecoute Drago... Fit- Hermione en reculant de quelques pas d'un air apeuré.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'exclama la bibliothécaire qui les avait rejoint.. SORTEZ ! Et tout de suite !  
>Elle pressa tout le monde jusqu'à la sortie mais Drago se jeta soudain brutalement sur Hermione, la clouant au sol.<br>- DIS-LEUR ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle.  
>- Par Merlin ! Mais il est devenu fou ! S'écria Mme Pince en sortant sa baguette.<br>Elle sépara aussitôt les deux élèves d'un coup de baguette magique sous les regards choqués de Harry, Ron, Thédore, Blaise, Pansy et Daphné.  
>- Restez ici M Malefoy, lui ordonna Mme Pince en retournant dans la bibliothèque.<br>Elle revint à peine quelques seconde plus tard accompagnée d'un élève plus vieux.  
>- Le préfet en chef de Serdaigle va vous accompagner dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor. M Craig, vous indiquerez au directeur, qu'après avoir hurlé dans toute la bibliothèque, M Malefoy s'est jetée sur cette élève pour l'étrangler, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur et sévère. Allez !<br>- Tu me le paieras Granger, cracha Drago avant de suivre le préfet en chef.  
>Harry tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'elle se massait le cou.<br>- Il est complètement fou...marmonna Blaise. Complètement fou...  
>- Ca va Hermione ? Demanda précipitamment Daphné d'un air compatissant. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?<br>- Non ca va, merci, répondit cette dernière.

Drago avait voulu faire le malin, il avait tout gagné. Il passerait pour le fou, il serait même peut-être envoyé à saint mangouste, mais c'était bien fait pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas le moindre regret. Si il était trop stupide pour comprendre, ou au moins lui faire confiance, c'était son problème, Hermione ne voulait pas tomber en même temps que lui. Elle savait pertinemment que ce monde n'était pas le sien, mais elle n'apprendrait rien en agissant aussi stupidement que Drago. Non. Elle avait déjà passé sa semaine à la bibliothèque et elle continuerait autant qu'il le faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour comprendre dans quel étrange monde Malefoy et elle avait atterri.

Une nouvelle semaine passa, une semaine sans Drago. Le préfet en chef de Serdaigle avait raconté qu'il était devenu complètement hors de contrôle dans le bureau de Dumbledor et qu'il avait été envoyé de force à Saint Mangouste pour des examens approfondis et Hermione se félicita d'autant plus de ne pas être rentré dans son jeu. Durant toute cette nouvelle semaine, elle essaya de se comporter le plus naturellement possible avec les Serpentard pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, cependant il était parfois difficile de faire croire à tout ses amis qu'elle était vraiment celle qu'ils croyaient, notamment en ce qui concernait leur passé commun. Elle faisait par exemple souvent semblant de rire lorsque Harry ou un autre racontait un souvenir dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Par ailleurs, elle avait continué à passer l'essentiel de son temps à libre à la bibliothèque afin de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver mais en vain. Plusieurs ouvrages faisaient référence à des mondes différents, mais c'était souvent des fictions ou encore des théories absolument non prouvées et qui de toute façon, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qui lui était arrivé. Hermione était pour le moment totalement bloquée. Dans de sombres moments, Hermione se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle et Drago qui avaient victime d'un mauvais sort. Peut-être que la réalité était là où elle avait atterrit depuis deux semaines. Peut-être que le monde auquel elle croyait véritablement appartenir n'existait pas. Dans ces moments là, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de pleurer de rage, car elle était à bout. Peut-être finirait-elle par rejoindre Saint Mangouste comme l'avait fait Drago avant elle. Peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement fou tous les deux.

Une troisième semaine débuta sans qu'Hermione n'ait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle passait un énième soir à la bibliothèque, une personne se posta face à elle. Elle releva alors les yeux de ses parchemins pour tomber sur une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Il s'agissait de Lydia.  
>- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle alors le plus poliment possible.<br>- Tu as eu ta chance avec Drago, c'est mon tour à présent.  
>- Bonne chance, répondit alors Hermione.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui répondit Lydia sur la défensive.  
>- Au cas où tu aurais loupé l'information Drago est à saint mangouste et se porte très mal.<br>- Erreur ! Dit-elle d'un air ravie. Il est rentré, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.  
>Elle semblait ravie de savoir quelque chose au sujet de Drago qu'Hermione ignorait.<br>- Alors je te souhaite encore plus bonne chance avec le fou furieux. Il est tout à toi.  
>Lydia fixa Hermione d'un air décontenancé, comme si elle s'attendait à un piège.<br>- Je peux terminer mon devoir de potion ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire que la conversation était terminée.  
>Lydia ne répondit pas et disparu du champs de vision d'Hermione.<br>Ainsi, Malefoy était rentré. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dire ce genre de chose un jour, mais elle avait véritablement hâte de voir dans quel état il revenait de saint mangouste, hâte de voir s'il allait de nouveau jouer au fou ou s'écraser comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

**Message pour ceux qui seraient éventuellement un peu perdu : **Le premier chapitre était un passage dans le futur. A partir du deuxième chapitre on est dans le passé. Donc ce qu'il s'est passé avant leur réveil dans le chapitre 1. En gros Hermione et Drago vont se réveiller deux fois. Heu... Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bien plus clair, mais jamais vous êtes encore perdu. Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas lu le chapitre 1 !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le plan

_[ Je tiens juste à vous dire que j'en chie pas mal à écrire d'un point de vu externe et non interne comme je le fais d'habitude. Je suis toute perturbée ahah. Donc j'aimerais savoir si ça vous plait, parce que je le fais pour vous à la base, pour que vous ayez les points de vu de Drago et d'Hermione. Je suis sympa hein ). Donc si ça ne vous plait pas dites-le moi, et je reviendrais à un point de vu interne, celui d'Hermione d'ailleurs. J'attends de connaître votre avis, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas parvenir à transmettre les émotions des personnages...]_

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan**

Drago n'était pas venu au petit déjeuné ce matin, mais il était bien là en cours de botanique. Il semblait plus calme et discutait avec ses amis de Serpentard comme si tout était normal. Malgré elle, Hermione se surpris à lui lancer de nombreux regard en coin pour observer discrètement son comportement. Lui avait-on fait un lavage de cerveau ? Car selon elle, il était impossible que Malefoy ait finalement admit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Pourtant, son comportement ressemblait à celui de toute personne normale, en cours de botanique.  
>- Tu iras lui parler à la fin du cours, souffla Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione. Je te vois te retourner depuis toute à l'heure pour le regarder, tu n'es pas très discrète.<br>Hermione se sentant prise en faute, se redressa sur sa chaise, dans un geste assuré.  
>- Je regardai juste s'il avait l'air calmé.<br>- Je vois que cela n'avance pas bien vite M Potter, lui signala le professeur qui passait à côté de lui.  
>Durant le cours, les élèves étaient sensés arracher toutes les feuilles d'une plante qui ne cessait d'essayer de leur lancer de très petites boules de venin. Le venin était loin d'être mortel, mais suffisamment fort pour brûler la peau des élèves et y laisser des marques pendant au moins deux semaines. Néanmoins, la plante d'Harry avait encore toutes ses feuilles, tandis que celle d'Hermione était presque nue.<br>- Moi j'ai un instinct de survie, chuchota-t-il à Hermione d'un air moqueur.  
>- Mais figure-toi que je ne me suis pas fait brûler une fois, répliqua Hermione d'un air fière.<br>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à arracher une nouvelle feuille, un petit avion magique atterrit délicatement sur sa table. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Harry, mais ce dernier s'apprêtait à arracher sa première feuille et elle trouva bon de ne pas le déranger. Elle déplia alors le petit avion en papier.

_" Salut Hermione, on peut se voir à la fin du cours ? On peut faire la trajet ensemble pour aller en soin en créatures magique. Drago "_

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se retourna vers le fond de la classe pour observer le serpentard. Son regard était plat, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait ni regard noir, ni air moqueur, ni sourire. Hermione observa davantage la scène et surpris le regard de Daphné qui passa de Drago à elle. Hermione su aussitôt que ce n'était pas vraiment Drago qui était à l'initiative de son message et décida donc de ne pas lui répondre. Et de toute façon, après la scène de la semaine dernière, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être sympa avec lui. Ils avaient beau être dans la même galère, il était avant tout Drago Malefoy. Un sale gamin prétentieux et méchant.

Alors que le double cours de botanique se terminait Hermione vit Harry et Ron sortirent de la serre et descendre vers la forêt interdite pour le prochain cour sans l'attendre, alors qu'elle demandait des informations complémentaire à Mme Chourave. Incroyablement vexée, Hermione rangea rageusement ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Elle se retrouva seule face à Malefoy qui regardait ses pieds. Voilà pourquoi Ron et Harry ne l'avait pas attendu ! Hermione releva le nez d'un air supérieur et passa devant lui sans le regarder.  
>- Tu n'as pas reçu mon mot ? Lui demanda cependant Drago.<br>- Ne me fais pas croire que c'est toi qui l'a écrit, répliqua Hermione sans s'arrêter de marcher.  
>Malefoy la suivit tant bien que mal, tout en lui répondant.<br>- Si c'était moi.  
>- Arrête de mentir Malefoy. C'est peut-être toi qui l'a écrit mais c'est Daphné qui te l'a soufflé, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé par mon prénom.<br>- Bon d'accord, admit-il, mais il faut quand même qu'on se parle au sujet de...  
>- Certainement pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix cassante. Débrouille toi !<br>- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?! S'exclama Drago qui marchait maintenant à côté d'elle.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'as qu'à continuer à leur dire qu'on est dans un faux monde ! Avec un peu de chance on te renverra à Saint-Mangouste, et pour plus longtemps !<br>Drago s'était aussitôt immobilisé et Hermione s'arrêta à son tour surprise. Il avait un regard totalement vide, comme lorsqu'elle s'était retournée sur lui en cours de botanique.  
>- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Je préfère faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien, plutôt que d'y retourner.  
>Hermione aurait voulu reprendre son chemin, montrer à Malefoy qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais sa curiosité était plus forte.<br>- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?  
>Ce fut au tour de Drago de toiser Hermione avec hésitation. Maintenant qu'il avait son intérêt, il aurait voulu ne rien lui dire de plus, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux.<br>- Ils on vraiment cru que j'étais fou, dit-il, même mes parents...  
>- Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal ? Demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, une potion qui coulerait dans nos veines ? Quelque chose qui indiquerait pourquoi nous sommes là ?<br>- Non rien. Tout était normal d'après eux. C'est pourquoi ils ont déterminé que j'étais devenu complètement fou.  
>- Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé ressortir ?<br>- Parce que un matin je me suis réveillé en jouant le jeux et en faisant semblant de ne pas me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernières semaines.  
>- Et ils t'ont cru ? Demanda Hermione surprise.<br>- Oui.  
>- Explique Malefoy ! Insista Hermione qui sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.<br>- J'ai dis que la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était notre rupture en cours de potion, dit-il en grimaçant malgré lui.  
>- Je vois... Ils ont mit ton état de folie sur le compte de notre rupture. Ca s'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Granger ?  
>- Que tu es incapable d'éprouver de l'affection pour qui que ce soit en réalité.<br>- Eh bien visiblement, c'est le cas dans leur réalité, dit-il en faisant une nouvelle grimace. Mes parents sont venu le jour où j'ai fais semblant de reprendre mes esprits et ils semblaient anéantit par le fait que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Non mais vraiment ! Dans quel monde avons-nous atterri ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents en vrai, si je leur disais que je sortais avec une fille de moldue !  
>Hermione le gratifia d'un regard noir et repris le chemin qui menait à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Une petite foule d'élève attendait déjà près de la cabane de Hagrid, qui n'était ici qu'un local de stockage. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était déjà là et attendait visiblement les élèves retardèrent comme Hermione et Drago. Hermione se rendit compte que pratiquement tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivé dans sa direction sans la moindre discrétion.<br>- C'est bon Granger, je ne faisais que dire la vérité ! S'exclama Drago en la rattrapant.  
>Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la mettre à dos, pas alors qu'ils étaient dans la même galère.<br>- Ta vérité, le contredit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Ta vérité. Tout le monde n'a pas une pensée aussi étroite que ta famille et toi ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs !  
>- Mais...<br>- Tais-toi Malefoy ! Je me contre fiche de tes pitoyables explications, le coupa Hermione alors qu'ils rejoignaient enfin la classe.  
>Harry et Ron lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Hermione, mais elle se contenta de les ignorer superbement. Elle posa ses yeux sur le professeur Cobe-Planche qui n'avait rien à faire là. Du moins, dans ce monde, si, mais pas dans la réalité d'Hermione. Mais après tout, quelle était la bonne réalité ? Celle qu'elle et Malefoy croyaient dur comme fer, où celle dans laquelle ils étaient à présent ?<p>

Hermione dû bien accorder au professeur que les cours qu'elle donnait respectaient bien plus le programme et étaient bien moins dangereux que d'habitude. Cependant, Hagrid lui manquait incroyablement, comme sa vrai vie d'ailleurs, du moins celle qu'elle estimait après tout, elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprise et que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait lui révélerait bientôt d'autres surprises...

Cependant, tous au long de la journée, Hermione ne put constater, une fois de plus, que ses amis n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Ils étaient exactement les mêmes, à l'exception près qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

Pansy avait passé l'après-midi à harceler Blaise pour en savoir plus sur Drago et en fin de journée il céda.  
>- Il n'est plus avec Hermione.<br>- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais faire la peau à cette Lydia.  
>- Non ce n'est pas à cause d'elle apparemment.<br>- Ah bon ? Eh bien pourtant avant qu'il n'aille à Saint-Mangouste il est rentré dans la grande salle avec elle!  
>- Tu connais Drago, lâcha Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devait vouloir rester fière.<br>- Et pourquoi se sont-il séparés ? Insista Pansy.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander !<br>- Je suis sur que tu le sais.  
>- Ils se sont séparé d'un commun accord, je n'en sais pas plus, alors arrête avec tes questions pitiez... marmonna Blaise en donnant le mot de passe pour entrer dans leur salle commune.<br>La salle était pleine, mais ils parvinrent à trouver Drago qui était assis à une table, une pile de parchemins devant lui.  
>- Mince alors, vous n'allez vraiment pas vous remettre ensemble... dit Pansy à Drago.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Tu travailles.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Eh bien les seuls fois où je t'ai vu travailler jusqu'à maintenant c'était avec Hermione. Et ne dit pas le contraire !<br>- Oui eh bien les choses changent, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa dissertation.  
>Mais dans quel monde était-il tombé ! Faire ses devoirs avec Granger ! Comment aurait-il pu la supporter ! Tomber si bas ! C'était impensable. Et ses parents... Comment ses propres parents avaient pu accepter qu'il sorte avec une fille de moldu, c'était tout bonnement ahurissant. Surtout avec les mangemorts et le retour de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu demander à ses amis, savoir comment un telle chose avait pu être possible, cependant il ne voulait pas risquer de repasser pour un fou. Il fallait qu'il voit Granger, elle saurait comme faire elle, elle saurait ! Drago lâcha alors subitement sa plume et se leva de sa chaise. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac en sortit de la salle commune.<p>

De son côté Hermione, tentait de soutirer des informations à ses propres amis, le plus discrètement possible.  
>- Et vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'un Rubeus Hagrid ?<br>- Qui c'est ça encore ? Demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.  
>- Surement un nom qu'elle a trouvé dans un livre, lui fit remarquer Harry d'un air amusé.<br>- Bon ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important de toute façon, répondit Hermione.  
>Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, Hagrid n'existait pas dans leur monde. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne parviendrait pas à avoir des informations de cette manière, il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée...<br>- Mais si ! S'exclama soudain Ron en tapant son poings sur la table, faisait sursauter ses amis.  
>Harry et Hermione relevèrent les yeux vers lui, intrigués.<br>- Il travaille avec mon frère en Roumanie. Avec les dragons ! Il parait qu'il est complètement fou d'ailleurs...  
>Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ainsi Hagrid était bien vivant. Il n'était juste pas professeur, mais pourquoi ?<br>- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry intéressé.  
>- Eh bien il ne se comporte pas vraiment d'une manière très... Enfin ce sont des Dragon quoi, pas des chats. Il parait même qu'il a faillit ne plus avoir le droit d'exercer, parce qu'il aurait gardé à oeuf de dragon chez lui. Vous vous rendez compte ? Insista Ron. L'œuf a éclos chez lui et il voulait le garder !<br>Hermione n'en revenait pas, tout était tellement similaire et différent à la fois. Finalement, ils avaient tous gardé leur caractère, mis à part les Serpentard. Une seule grande question subsistait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!  
>- Hermione ! L'interpella soudain Ginny qui était à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Il y a Drago qui dehors dans le couloir.<br>Hermione retint un soupire mais consentit à se lever. Peut-être que Malefoy avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire. Peut-être avait-il une information capitale.

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit Drago dans le couloir, il semblait mal à l'aise. Et c'était le cas, Drago ne s'était jamais retrouvé à cet étage, face à au portrait d'une grosse dame qui indiquait l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondor. D'ailleurs il avait été surpris que l'élève qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici ne lui ait pas posé de question. Non, après tout c'était normal... Si il avait été en couple avec Granger, il était normal qu'il sache où était sa salle commune. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût.  
>- Si c'est pour me dire que tu as envie de vomir, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, lui lança Hermione qui le fixait d'un air peu assuré.<br>- Non tout va bien, je pensais juste un truc.. un truc dégoûtant.  
>- Bon, s'impatienta Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire parler.  
>- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Mais des autres enfin ! Tous ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe, il faut qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, il faut qu'on sache ce qui est différent pour ne pas faire de gaffes, il faut qu'on sache où on est vraiment tombé !  
>- Oui je sais, je pensais à ça justement tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre sans attirer l'attention.<br>- Il faut faire une sorte de jeux ! S'exclama soudain Drago dont les yeux s'agrandirent.  
>- Un jeux ? Répéta Hermione d'un air septique.<br>- Oui, il faudrait faire une sorte de soirée...  
>- Tu es vraiment trop stupide ! Le coupa Hermione.<br>- Mais non, insista-t-il. Il faut mettre en place un jeu à une soirée. Et ce jeu serait par exemple de raconter son plus beau souvenir, son pire souvenir, la première personne a qui on a parlé en rentrant à Poudlard, la personne qu'on aime le moins... Que des questions nous permettant d'inventer d'apprendre des choses sur ce monde.  
>Hermione resta silencieuses quelques secondes. Cela l'embêtait un peu de l'avouer, mais Drago avait une très bonne idée, à part en ce qui concernait la soirée. Faire ça durant un après-midi convenait tout autant.<br>- Mais quand ce sera à nous qu'on pose une question ? Demanda-t-elle cependant. Qu'est-ce qu'on dira ?  
>- Il faudra essayer de rester vague.<br>- Bas voyons ! On va aussitôt se faire griller.  
>- Si tu as une autre idée, je t'en prie, fit Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>Hermione prit un nouveau temps de réflexion avant d'acquiescer. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans, c'était donc le meilleur.  
>- Donc il faut organiser une soirée, affirma Drago.<br>- Une après-midi, le contredit cependant Hermione.  
>- Mais arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut qu'ils boivent, cela leur délira les langues.<br>- Nous n'allons pas leur demander des informations top secrètes Malefoy, nous n'avons pas besoin de boire, tu es ridicule. Nous ferons ça un après-midi.

Hermione avait eu le dernier mot.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La récolte des informations

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

miakalily - Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Selenee - Merci beaucoup à toi aussi :) Vos commentaires comptent vraiment pour moi, surtout que je n'en ai pas beaucoup :(

**Chapitre 6 : La récolte des informations**

**_PS : Bon bon bon, au vu des récents votes (sachez que je ne poste pas uniquement sur ce site) je vais repasser au niveau interne. Je vous avoue que cela me soulage que vous ayez voté en majorité pour ce point de vu ^^. Ce sera évidemment le point de vu d'Hermione._**

Nous n'avions pas eu à attendre bien longtemps pour mettre en place notre fameuse après-midi. Il y avait en effet une sortie à préaulard et nous avions aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion. Tous nos amis avaient trouvé l'idée très bonne. A mon avis, ils étaient surtout heureux de voir que Malefoy et moi nous adressions t toujours la parole, malgré notre récente rupture. J'avais par ailleurs été très satisfaite de voir qu'ils avaient accepté que ce soit durant une après-midi et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de signaler à Malefoy qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pensait à boire de l'alcool. Étrangement, il n'avait rien répondu à mes petits pics à ce sujet tout le long de la semaine. Mais je savais dans un sens, que c'était pour faire profil bas après les derniers récents événements. Il devait avoir peur de se retrouver de nouveau tout seul. J'avais en quelque sorte le pouvoir et c'était très bien comme ça.

Cela faisait à présent cinq minutes que nous étions tous assis dans la taverne que tenait le frère de Dumbledore, quand je leur proposai de faire un jeu. Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air bizarre dans un premier temps, avant que Malefoy n'insiste sur le fait que c'était un super jeu. Voyant, que Malefoy et moi d'accord sur la question et ne voulant surement pas briser notre bonne entente, ils finirent tous par accepter. Lorsqu'ils leur eurent écouté mes règles, je décidai de commencer pour montrer l'exemple.  
>- Pansy, commençai-je, quel est ton plus beau souvenir ?<br>La concernée fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.  
>- Arrête ton cinéma Pansy, railla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous que c'est lorsque ta mère t'a acheté une licorne.<br>- Bon, j'avoue, fit Pansy en riant.  
>J'observai malgré moi la concernée d'un air choqué. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était totalement interdit d'avoir une telle créature en captivité chez soi. Cependant, je semblais la seule a avoir eu une telle réaction, même Malefoy n'avait pas bronché. Peut-être que dans leur vrai monde, Pansy avait aussi une licorne chez elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point Pansy Parkinson était un cliché à elle toute seule. Une licorne ! Et puis quoi encore.<br>- C'est à moi si j'ai bien compris ? Me demanda Pansy.  
>Je hochai la tête.<br>- Alors, je désigne Ron ! Quel est ton meilleur coup ?  
>- Pansy ! Ne commence pas déjà avec des questions de ce genre ! Fit Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Oh ca va ! On connait tous la réponse de toute façon, c'est juste pour l'entendre le dire.  
>- Lavande, céda alors Ron.<br>Je retins au dernier moment un petit cris. Non seulement Ron avait couché avec cette idiote mais en plus ce n'était pas la seule. Combien avait-il eu de conquêtes ? Deux ? Trois ? Plus ?  
>- Calme-toi Granger, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, me souffla discrètement Drago à l'oreille.<br>Je me repris aussitôt, si nous devions nous faire griller par les autres, il était hors de question que ce soit de ma faute.  
>Alors que Ron allait poser sa propre question, un jeune sorcier, que Alberforth avait engagé comme serveur apporta plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu.<br>- Qui a commandé ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix autoritaire.  
>- Tout le monde sauf toi visiblement, commenta Drago en voyant que la seule bière au beurre de la table était la mienne.<br>- Mais vous n'allez pas boire à cette heure-ci enfin !  
>- Décoince Hermione, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Mais dans quel monde de dévergondé étais-je tombée ? Il était à peine dix-sept heures. Ce n'était pas possible de boire de l'alcool fort à cette heure ci. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'était que Drago, lui, paraissait très content de la tournure des événements.  
>- Je désigne Harry, fit Ron. Qui est la personne que tu admires le plus ?<br>- Dumbledore, répondit-il aussitôt.  
>- Non mais on rêve, laissa échapper Drago en ricanant.<br>Je lui mis aussitôt un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes alors que tout le monde, serpentard compris, lui lançait un regard surpris. Un message très important, s'insinua dans mon esprit et j'aurais voulu me gifler intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à aller voir Dumledore. Lui qui était le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse, aurait certainement une réponse à notre problème. Une deuxième question s'insinua dans mon esprit. Malefoy et les autres étaient-il du côté de Voldemort dans ce monde là ? Je sus que Malefoy était certainement en train de se poser la même question, avec le regard perdu qu'il avait.  
>- Je désigne Drago, dit Harry. Quel est le plus gros caprice que tu ais fait à tes parents ?<br>Tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf Drago et moi.  
>- Je ne fais jamais de caprice, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Daphné sans s'arrêter de rire. Et le coup des balais en deuxième année ! Quand tu as fais acheter à ton père des balais neufs pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard.  
>- Ca ne nous pas empêché de gagner d'ailleurs, signala Harry en faisant jouer ses sourcils.<br>J'échangeai un bref regard avec Malefoy. Ce nouveau monde était si similaire et différent à la fois.  
>- Bon bon, c'est à moi maintenant, fit Drago de mauvaise humeur. Je désigne Harry de nouveau.<br>Je lui lançai aussitôt un regard insistant. J'eu peur qu'il se venge, mais il eu la présence d'esprit de poser une question intelligente.  
>- Je voudrais que tu nous dises à partir de quand tu nous a apprécié.<br>- Ah ça c'est une question intéressante, dis-je alors que Blaise faisait signe au serveur de resservir toute la table.  
>- Pour chacun de nous ici présent, précisa Drago.<br>- Bon alors je commence par Ron. Cela a été dans le train le premier jour en première année, on s'est retrouvé dans le même wagon. Ensuite, bah je crois que vous le savez plus ou moins. Cela a été Hermione, mais plus tard, un moi après il me semble, quand elle a prit ma défense face à Rogue en cours de Potion.  
>Drago ne pouvait pas le savoir mais je savais qu'en réalité cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Dans notre vrai monde, cela avait été le soir d'halloween que Harry, Ron et moi étions devenus amis.<br>- Ensuite, cela a été toi, continua Harry en désignant Drago d'un signe du menton. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait pas trop le choix, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
>- Comment ça tu n'avais pas trop le choix ? Répéta Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bah tu sortais plus où moins déjà avec Hermione. Ensuite cela a été Blaise, parce que vous étiez inséparable. Puis Théodore, Daphné et Pansy en même temps je pense, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mais c'était toujours en première année.  
>Je vis le regard de Malefoy se décomposer, et moi même, je me demandais comment un telle chose avait pu arriver. Malefoy et moi ! Et en plus dès la première année, c'était impensable. Sept verres de whisky pur feux arrivèrent sur la table.<br>- Je suis désolée, dis-je alors à l'attention du serveur, mais j'aimerais plutôt une bière au beurre moi.  
>- Oh arrête de faire la sainte ni touche ! S'exclama Malefoy.<br>- Drago, on te signale que ce n'est pas en la faisant boire que tu parviendras à la récupérer, lui signala Pansy d'un air moqueur.  
>- Mais je ne tiens à récupérer personne, fit-il d'un air agacé en avalant une grande gorgé de son whisky.<br>- Bah voyons ! C'est avec cette notion de risque que tu as réussi à l'avoir la première fois, mais je ne suis cependant pas sûr que le whisky soit assez dangereux pour la faire replonger, ajouta Blaise en riant.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! S'exclama Drago de mauvaise humeur. Tu étais là ce jour là ?<br>- On n'avait pas besoin d'être là, s'exclama Daphné en hurlant de rire. Tu nous as parlé de ton plan pendant des semaines.  
>- De son plan ? Répétai-je étonnée.<br>- Il ne te l'a jamais avoué ? Demanda Daphné avec un grand sourire.  
>- Oui bah ca va c'est bon, intervint Drago d'un air agacé.<br>Je lui lançai un regard en biais. Soit il jouait très bien la comédie, soit il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître la vérité au sujet de notre pseudo couple. Cependant, nous devions savoir, cela nous aiderait surement à comprendre beaucoup de chose.  
>- Non non, on va le raconter à Hermione, insista Daphné d'un air enjoué.<br>- Je raconte ! S'exclama aussitôt Blaise en reposant brutalement son verre vide face à lui. Tu te souviens de ta cape d'hiver qu'on t'avait volé, puis accroché au sommet de la plus haute tour du château en première année ?  
>- Oui je m'en souviens, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, en bonne comédienne.<br>- Eh bien c'est Drago qui l'avait mise la haut à l'aide de son balais, déclara Blaise.  
>- Pfff, cela ne m'étonne même...<br>- Attends, laisse moi finir, s'empressa de me couper Blaise. Il avait mit se plan au point depuis un mois.  
>Je vis Daphné et Pansy rirent au bon souvenir.<br>- Et lorsqu'il a finalement réussi à te voler ta cape durant un cours il est allé la mettre là haut. Ensuite, comme prévu, il est allé te voir en te disant qu'il avait entendu des élèves de dernière années dirent que c'était eux qui avait fait le coup.  
>- Oui je m'en souviens, mentis-je.<br>- Et il s'est évidemment proposé pour aller te la récupérer. Il s'était en plus, bien gardé de te dire qu'il savait déjà extrêmement bien voler. On l'a vu de loin, ajouta-t-il en désignant Pansy et Daphné, faire semblant de ne pas bien voler sur son balais. A un moment, on a même cru qu'il allait vraiment tomber à force de faire l'idiot. Enfin, tu connais la suite, il t'a récupéré ta cape et tu lui en étais tellement reconnaissante que vous êtes devenu amis.  
>- Et un mois après vous étiez les petits amoureux de première année, intervint Pansy avec un sourire niais.<br>J'étais abasourdis par l'explication de Blaise. Comment Malefoy, dans un autre monde, avait-il pu être aussi mignon. Bon certes, c'était lui qui avait volé ma cape, mais dans le but de se rapprocher de moi. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant.  
>- Oh ca va Drago, il y a prescription, c'était il y a cinq ans ! S'exclama Blaise.<br>Malefoy s'était enfoncé dans sa chaise d'un air terriblement gêné et agacé.  
>- Moi je trouve ça très mignon, lança Pansy à Drago en reprenant son sérieux. Surtout qu'Hermione a vraiment cru que tu t'étais mis en danger pour sa cape.<br>- C'est vrai que c'est mignon, avouai-je.  
>Malefoy m'adressa un regard noir avant de demander si on pouvait, maintenant que tout le monde avait bien rit, reprendre le jeux. Malefoy était trop occupé à avoir honte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait en réalité pas du tout fait, pour se rendre compte que l'information était en réalité très importante. Nous en savions déjà plus sur nous, sur ce nouveau monde. Je le vis refaire signe au serveur et ce dernier nous apporta de nouveaux verres. Je n'avais pratiquement pas touché au mien et en avais donc deux faces à moi.<br>- C'était à qui ? Demanda Daphné.  
>- Ah moi ! Fit Harry. Je désigne Daphné.<br>La concernée se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Cependant, je n'entendis ni la question, ni la réponse. J'étais trop occupée à observer Drago qui fixait le sol d'un air perdu.  
>- Ca ne va pas ? Lui soufflai-je alors discrètement.<br>- Si très bien, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.  
>- On sort cinq minutes, lançai-je aux autres.<br>Je tirai Malefoy par le bras, et après quelques secondes de résistance il finit par me suivre à l'extérieur de la taverne.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je alors voyant qu'il continuait de regarder ses pieds. On s'en fiche de ce qu'il ont raconté avec cette histoire de cape que tu m'avais volé. On sait que ce n'est pas vrai, du moins que ce n'était pas vraiment nous.<br>- Je ne pensai pas à ça, répondit Malefoy en relevant les yeux vers moi. Je pensais à quand Potter a dit que la personne qu'il admirait le plus était Dumbledore.  
>- Oui moi aussi je me suis dis la même chose ! M'exclamai-je. Il faut qu'on aille le voir dès qu'on rentre, je ne comprends même pas qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant.<br>- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je parle de la réaction de mes amis. Ils avaient l'air de trouver la réponse de Potter normale.  
>- Evidemment, puisque Dumbledor est certainement le sorcier le plus puissant au monde !<br>- Ce que tu peux être bête Granger, fit Drago en lui lançant un regard méprisant.  
>- Ah je suis bête ? M'exclamai-je en montant dans les aigus. Très bien !<br>Je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de la taverne lorsque Malefoy m'attrapa doucement par le bras.  
>- Je crois que mes amis et ma famille ne sont pas du côté du seigneur des ténèbres dans ce monde, déclara-t-il alors.<br>Malefoy avait raison, c'était presque certain et j'étais vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Si nous nous entendions si bien entre nos maisons et si les parents de Malefoy avait été déçu de ne plus nous savoir ensemble, c'était qu'il y avait un changement important concernant Voldemort. J'en était sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent. En tout cas, si c'était vrai, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Je me retins cependant de le faire remarquer à Malefoy, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas dans le mauvais camps de son plein grès. C'était sa place et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix.  
>- Tu as peut-être raison, lui répondis-je, il faudra qu'on creuse la question. C'est une information très importante.<p>

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes nos amis, ils avaient visiblement recommandé de nouveaux verres et cela se voyait. Daphné et Pansy étaient appuyées l'une sur l'autre, Ron se tenait accroupi sur sa chaise, Théodore tentait de refaire son lacet sans succès et Blaise et Harry nous regardaient avec un grand sourire.  
>- C'est à mon tour de poser une question, me signala Blaise, et je te désigne.<br>Leur étrange sourire me stressa et je savais qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention à ma réponse. J'attrapai aussitôt mon verre de whisky pur feux.  
>- Est-ce que Drago est un bon coup au lit ?<br>Je faillit recracher ma gorgée.  
>- C'est personnel, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix crispée.<br>- C'est le jeux ! S'exclama Ron. Moi j'ai répondu à la question tout à l'heure.  
>- Oui, dis-je.<br>- Oui quoi ? Insista Blaise.  
>- Drago est un très bon coup.<br>Drago s'était retourné vers moi d'un air stupéfait, mais je l'ignorai et réfléchissai à qui j'allais poser une nouvelle question.  
>- Finis ton verre où tu ne poses pas ta question ! M'agressa presque Théodore voyant que j'en avais encore deux bien remplis devant moi.<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une bande d'ivrogne que...  
>- Bois-le Hermione, me lança Drago. Ils ne vont pas te laisser tranquille sinon.<br>Étrangement il n'avait pas du tout dit sa méchamment ou encore d'une voix moqueuse. Non, c'était plus un conseil. Je pris alors sur moi et vidai mon verre d'une traite. Je n'avais pas peur de boire, c'était juste que je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt à cette heure-ci, d'autant plus que je voulais garder tout mes esprits pour les questions.  
>- Bien, je peux poser ma question maintenant ? Demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.<br>Théodore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.  
>- Je désigne Blaise. Qu'est-ce que les parents de Drago pensent réellement de moi ?<br>Drago se retourna vivement vers moi en haussant ses sourcils. Cependant, il comprit aussitôt où je voulais en venir et son visage se détendit. Je voulais vérifier la position des parents de Malefoy par apport à leur camps.  
>- Tu sais bien qu'ils t'adorent ... dit Blaise en me lançant un regard étrange.<br>- Ils pourraient faire semblant ... marmonnai-je.  
>- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu me poses une telle question. D'ailleurs même si... même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ajouta-t-il en nous regardant Malefoy et moi, il faut que tu ailles chez eux comme prévu le lendemain de noel. Ils ne vont jamais s'en remettre si tu n'es pas là cette année.<br>Je sentis mon estomac se contracter, apparemment je passais mon 25 décembre, voir plus, chez Malefoy tous les ans. Je vis d'ailleurs Malefoy me lancer un regard effrayé.  
>- On n'est plus ensemble, expliquai-je alors mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu vas les tuer si tu n'y vas pas Hermione, insista Blaise. Tu les connais, ils t'ont toujours considéré comme leur belle fille.  
>Je retins une grimace. J'étais dans une mouise pas possible, et Malefoy aussi par la même occasion. Cependant, nous n'étions plus ensemble ce qui réglait le problème. Que je les tue ou pas, je n'irais certainement pas passer la fin des vacances chez eux et je savais que Malefoy serait plus que d'accord avec moi sur le sujet. Et puis encore ! Blaise posa une question à Ron que je n'entendis pas, j'étais bien trop plongée dans mes réflexions intérieures.<br>- Ferme-là ! Cracha soudain Malefoy, me faisant sursauter.  
>- Non mais calme toi enfin, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous que ton père est hautain, mais c'est pas grave, ce n'était pas une critique. T'es tendu où quoi ?<br>- Mon père n'est pas hautain, répéta Drago. C'est juste un sang pure qui sait où est sa place.  
>Tout le monde regarda Drago d'un air ahuri.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Blaise. C'est quoi ce discours que tu as là ?  
>- Tais-toi, lançai-je à Malefoy à voix basse.<br>Cependant, il ne m'écouta pas.  
>- Je dis juste que mon père sait qu'il vaut mieux que certaines autres familles étant donné qu'il a un sang pure et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ! Insista Drago en fixant ses amis.<br>- Tu es vraiment trop con ! S'exclama Blaise d'un air ahurit.  
>- On comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble Hermione et toi. Tu as bien fait de le quitter ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. Non mais on croit rêver là !<br>- Qui te dit que c'est elle qui m'a quitté ? S'offusqua Malefoy.  
>- Eh bien à écouter ton discours, on sait maintenant tous pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! S'exclama Pansy.<br>Dans un même mouvement tous se levèrent et quittèrent le taverne, me laissant seule avec Malefoy.  
>- Rassure-moi, tu as eu ce comportement uniquement pour les tester quant à leur camps ? Demandai-je. Rassure-moi Malefoy.<br>- Bah oui et au moins on est fixé maintenant.  
>Je toisai Malefoy quelques secondes avant de me lever.<br>- Arrête de mentir, ce n'était pas pour avoir des informations, tu as l'air trop tendu.  
>Malefoy m'attrapa par le bras pour me forcer à me rasseoir.<br>- Bien sûr que je suis tendu, mets toi à ma place cinq minutes. Je suis complètement perdu, le monde que j'ai toujours connu n'est pas le même, je suis sensée faire quoi moi dans cette histoire ! Et je t'assure que je ne voulais pas mettre ton sang au centre de la conversation.  
>- Ca a quand même dû te faire beaucoup rire.<br>- Détrompe-toi, répondit Malefoy. Je ne t'aurais jamais humilié de la sorte.  
>J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi changeait-il à ce point de comportement ?<br>- Tu as dis que j'étais un _très bon coup_, expliqua-t-il, alors que tu aurais pu donner aux autres une occasion de se foutre de moi pendant des mois. Je te remercie.  
>Malefoy et moi nous fixâmes pendant quelques instants. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? En tout cas il en avait l'air et il m'avait remercié. Il m'avait remercié, moi.<br>- En tout cas, l'après-midi était très productive je trouve, continua-t-il. On en sait beaucoup plus sur notre vie dans ce monde et à présent, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledor pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une éventuelle solution à notre problème de monde parallèle.

J'eu aussitôt le sentiment que la réponse que j'avais donné concernant ses performances au lit avait changé la donne entre nous deux. Nous formions à présent peut-être une équipe qui allait se faire confiance.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La trêve

Réponses aux commentaires :

Rosabella01 - Merci pour ton commentaire ! Par contre je n'ai pas de fréquence particulière... Je peux très bien poster deux chapitres dans la semaine, comme un, ou zéro. Cela dépend de mon travail vis à vis de mes études... Désolée

didi1206 - "tu es happé par mon histoire" mais quel beau compliment :) j'espère que ca va continuer comme ça ^^

calire - et moi je suis impatiente de lire ton nouveau commentaire !

- Je ne réponds bien sûr pas à tes interrogations, mais j'aime beaucoup voir ce à quoi mes lecteurs pensent :)

Selenee - Ah, je suis très contente que ce nouveau point de vu te plaise, ça me rassure et je préfère largement écrire comme ça. Donc tout le monde, ou presque, est content :)

Jenifael09 - Merci, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

Aiden Vrags - Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire amusante ahah, parce que ce n'est normalement pas mon fort ^^. Je suis désolée que tu ais trouvé la fin de "mon identité" un peu courte... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus très doué pour terminer une histoire...

**Chapitre 7 : La trêve**

Après avoir quitté Pré-au-lard, Drago et moi étions monté jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier nous avait aussitôt fait entrer et nous fixait avec une étincelle étrange dans les yeux. Une étincelle amusé que je lui connaissais bien. Alors que je le fixai avec appréhension, mes yeux descendirent lentement jusqu'à sa main. Elle était intacte, totalement intacte, alors que dans notre vrai monde, à cette époque de l'année, elle était déjà bien noire.  
>- Nous avons un problème, déclara soudain Drago, coupant le cours de mes pensées.<br>J'explosai soudain de rire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le mot "problème" semblait totalement inapproprié à notre situation. C'était plutôt une catastrophe. Malefoy m'adressa un regard noir avant de poursuivre.  
>- Il y a deux semaines, Granger et moi avons eu un problème en potion.<br>Dumbledore haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.  
>- Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelle Granger, ajoutai-je amusée.<br>Malefoy me lança un nouveau regard noir. Il ne devait pas aimer qu'on lui coupe la parole.  
>- Lorsqu'on s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie, continua-t-il, notre monde avait totalement changé. Je sais que cela peut paraître très bizarre, mais en réalité, Granger et moi nous détestons radicalement. Et là, tout le monde semble persuadé qu'on est en couple, enfin non, ils pensent qu'on s'est séparé.<br>- Il me semble en effet que vous êtes proche depuis votre première année, déclara le directeur.  
>- Ecoutez professeur Dumeblore, je sais que ce que l'on vous raconte paraît très étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons changé de monde. C'est certainement dû à la potion qui nous a explosé à la figure. Nous ne sommes même pas capable de vous dire ce que nous avions mis comme ingrédients... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?! M'exclamai-je soudain en guettant chaque coin du bureau. Il a du bruit, insistai-je.<br>Malefoy me toisa d'un air amusé tout en tapotant sa tête de son doigt, signifiant que j'étais folle. J'eu soudain un étrange hoquet et Malefoy explosa de rire. Je lui lançai un regard profondément agacé avant de me rendre compte qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Le sol bougeait.  
>- Professeur Dumbledore ! M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<br>Il ne répondit cependant pas, se contentant de m'observer avec attention.  
>- On peut reprendre ? Me lança Drago. Tu arrêtes ton délire c'est bon ?<br>Etais-je vraiment la seule à me rendre compte que quelque chose se passait dans le bureau ? Comme si la pièce était ensorcelée. Mes oreilles se mirent même à bourdonner.  
>- Je suis sûr que c'est toi, m'écriai-je en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Arrête ça tout de suite !<br>- Arrête ton délire espèce de folle, fit Malefoy. Donc comme on vous le disait ...  
>- Et votre main n'est pas noire, le coupai-je une nouvelle fois pour m'adresser à Dumbledore. Dans notre monde elle est noire.<br>Drago se tourna vers moi, pour cette fois-ci me lancer un regard agacé.  
>- Tu es bourré ou quoi ?<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je d'une voix aigu. C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Qui est-ce qui s'est enfilé plusieurs verres de whisky pur feux hein ? La main du professeur Dumbledor est normalement noire dans notre vrai monde, et tu le saurais si tu ne te livrais pas à toutes tes activités bizarres !  
>- Tais-toi Granger, grogna-t-il, tu dis n'importe quoi !<br>- Ah oui ? M'écriai-je de plus belle. Fais voir ton bras !  
>- Si tu crois que j'ai la marque des ténèbres, tu te trompes affreusement ! Et je te serais grès de ne pas lancer de telles accusations !<br>Au moment où Malefoy termina sa phrase, son visage devint affreusement blanc, certainement parce que Dumbledore était là à nous écouter.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Enfin, c'est Granger qui porte tes accusations bizarres ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant après tout, même si mes parents...<br>- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir à quelle point ta vie est noire, le coupai-je.  
>- Jeunes gens, intervint soudain notre directeur qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé jusque là. Je crois que vôtre problème se résoudra de lui même, avec une bonne nuit de repos. Je pense qu'il serait même judicieux que vous vous adonniez à des activités plus intéressante, comme étudier, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas encore majeur et que l'alcool fort vous ais normalement interdit.<br>Malefoy et moi nous lançâmes un regard interdit.  
>- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez professeur, insistai-je. C'est juste que...<br>- Allons, Mlle Granger ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous faisons tous des petits écarts de temps à autre, il faut juste savoir quand il est bon de se retirer, continua-t-il toujours d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Non mais franchement tu n'as même pas bu trois verres, me lança Malefoy d'un air scandalisé alors que nous marchions dans un couloir.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas mieux non plus.<br>- Si ! Justement, si. J'étais bien mieux que toi. Tu avais juste à la fermer. On peut tirer un trait sur l'aide de Dumbledore maintenant !  
>- C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à boire je te signale. Je n'aime pas boire, vous m'avez obligé à boire mon verre cul sec.<br>- Mais je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans cet état, scanda Malefoy.  
>- Et comment on va faire maintenant hein ? Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon. C'est toi qui a commencé à mettre des ingrédients dans ma potion, parce que tu étais jaloux que je l'ai mieux réussit que toi.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a suivit en faisant pareil et qui a provoqué l'explosion je te rappelle, me contredit Malefoy.  
>Je ne répondis pas et m'appuyai à l'aide mon bras sur l'un des murs du couloir.<br>- Vous n'allez pas me vomir dessus tout de même ! S'exclama un homme à la barbe interminable qui se tenait debout dans le tableau sur lequel j'avais posé ma main.  
>- Ouai, tu ne vas pas vomir hein ? Ajouta Drago d'un air dégoûté. Je te laisse là moi, je ne veux pas voir ça.<br>Je lui lançai un regard noir. Non je n'allais pas vomir, je me reposai simplement.  
>- Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Insista-t-il.<br>Sa réflexion m'exaspéra au plus au point.  
>- WEAS... GINNY ! Hurla Malefoy.<br>Je levai faiblement les yeux en direction du bout du couloir. Ma meilleure amie était là, j'étais sauvée. Elle arriva aussitôt à notre rencontre.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en me jetant un regard étrange. Elle est bourrée ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un air stupéfait.<br>Je vis Malefoy hocher la tête.  
>- Bon, j'ai compris, je m'en occupe, dit-elle en passant sa main dans mon dos.<br>Malefoy sembla véritablement soulagé et quitta le couloir.  
>- Mais quel mufle ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il eut disparu. Si je n'étais pas passée par là, j'ose espérer qu'il ne t'aurait pas abandonné dans le couloir.<p>

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était pile l'heure du dîner. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi me revint rapidement en mémoire. Nous avions tout gâché. Dumbledore avait mit notre histoire sur le compte de l'alcool et ne nous avait donc pas cru. C'était fichu. Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que j'entrai dans la grande salle et ce fut d'une humeur encore plus maussade que je rejoignis la table des Gryffondor, où les Serpentard avec une nouvelle fois crut bon de s'installer. Mais quel monde dingue ! Malefoy était là, coincé entre Zabini et Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la situation lui non plus et je réalisai que j'avais tout de même un peu de chance dans mon malheur. Au moins, je n'étais pas coincée toute seule dans ce monde. Certes j'étais avec Malefoy, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je m'installai en face de lui, à la salle place libre. J'avais l'impression que nos amis l'avaient fait exprès. Ils espéraient surement que Malefoy et moi nous remettions ensemble. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était peine perdue. Nous n'étions absolument pas ceux qu'ils pensaient que nous étions. J'eu soudain un affreux questionnement. Si nous avions pris la place de nos doubles, où étaient-ils à présent ? Avaient-ils été envoyé dans notre monde ? C'en était même certain ! C'était la catastrophe ! Tout bonnement la catastrophe. Le faux Malefoy allait se faire tuer dans notre vrai monde, littéralement tuer pour être amoureux d'une fille avec mon sang...Quant à moi, les conséquences allaient être encore pire. Je serais surement la première à être torturé puis tué.  
>- Ca va mieux Hermione ? Me lança Ginny qui était à l'autre bout de la table.<br>- Oui, merci pour tout à l'heure, lui répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ron en relevant le nez de son assiette.<br>Visiblement Ginny et Malefoy avaient su rester discret et je leur en étais très reconnaissante.  
>- Hein ? Insista Ron voyant que je ne répondais pas.<br>- Je me suis foulée la cheville, répondis-je. Ginny m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie.  
>Je vis Malefoy lever discrètement les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'un air moqueur.<br>- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Me proposa-t-il toujours d'un air amusé.  
>- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, répliquai-je en lui lançant un sourire hypocrite.<br>- Mais arrêtez... Pitiez... Rouspéta Zabini. Ce n'est pas en vous appelant par vos noms de familles que...  
>- C'est elle ! Le coupa Malefoy en prenant un air scandalisé. Je n'ai rien dis moi !<br>- Oui eh bien tu l'as visiblement mérité, répliqua Pansy.  
>- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau d'ailleurs si tu veux qu'Hermione vienne passer noël chez toi, conseilla Daphné.<br>- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, déclara Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Elle ne va donc pas venir chez moi à Noel.  
>- Non mais Drago, franchement ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu ne vas quand même...<br>- On peut manger ?! M'exclamai-je d'un ton agacé. Hein ? On peut manger sans se faire harceler vis à vis de notre relation, qui est à présent terminée ? C'est bon ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie est particulièrement ennuyeuse qu'il faut se rabattre sur nous !  
>J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, mais étrangement, personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. J'eu même l'impression que Malefoy m'avait lancé un regard soulagé.<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes de table, je pris discrètement Malefoy à part pour lui donner rendez-vous dans une heure, près de la salle des Trophées. Il acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes chacun notre salle commune.

Je n'eus pas de mal à m'exiler le ma salle commune, j'avais prétexté avoir des choses à faire à la bibliothèque et personne ne m'avait posé la moindre question. Quant à Malefoy, cela avait certainement dû lui demander plus d'imagination car il me rejoignit avec dix minutes de retard. Je détestai les personnes en retard.  
>- Il est 19h40, signalai-je quand il fut à ma hauteur.<br>- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai dû refuser une partie de poker pour te rejoindre je te signale. Si tu n'es pas contente je peux y retourner.  
>- C'est toi qui vois, répondis-je. Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Retrouver notre monde ou gagner cette partie de jeux de carte ?<br>Malefoy fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien.  
>Nous entrâmes discrètement dans la salle des Trophée qui était vide et après avoir bloqué les portes à l'aide d'un sort, je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir dessus. Malefoy fit de même.<br>- J'ai réfléchis à quelque chose, annonçai-je. Si nous sommes ici, à la place de nos doubles, ces derniers doivent être dans notre monde.  
>Je vis le visage de Malefoy se décomposer.<br>- Mon double va se faire tuer...  
>- Et le mien alors ! N'oublions pas que je suis une sang impure n'est-ce pas ? Répliquai-je d'un ton amère.<br>- Oh ca va, tu ne vas pas toujours tout ramener à ton sang ! Je te signale que mes parents risquent aussi d'être tués. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ta petite personne.  
>- Non je ne pense pas qu'à ma petite personne, puisque je t'en parle.<br>- Si, je sais que tu t'inquiètes uniquement de ton sort !  
>- N'importe quoi ! Enfin bref, il faut réfléchir à un plan d'action, il faut qu'on fasse des recherches, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de retrouver notre monde.<br>- Sans blague ! Et comment on va faire maintenant que tu as mis Dumbledore de côté ? Hein ?  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute.<br>Il m'adressa un regard entendu.  
>- Ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute, corrigeai-je. Je propose que l'on fasse des recherches chacun de notre côté et l'on se retrouve tous les jours ici, à cette heure-ci pour se tenir informé de l'évolution des choses.<br>- J'ai des entraînements de quidditch, me signala Malefoy.  
>- Je croyais que tu trouvais ce sport stupide depuis que nous étions là ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis aux autres ?<br>- Si on veut se faire passer pour leurs amis, il faut jouer le jeux.  
>- Oui, c'est en effet ce que je disais depuis le début, fis-je remarquer.<br>Malefoy me lança un regard agacé. Regard que je soutins.  
>- Evidemment, miss-je-sais tout.<br>- La miss-je-sais-tout comme tu dis, n'a pas finit à Saint Mangouste, elle !  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas franchement aidé ce jour là !<br>- Que je t'aide ? Mais il ne manquait plus que ça ! On aurait dit un fou furieux alors que je t'avais expressément conseillé de te taire.  
>- Excuse-moi d'être perturbé par les événements ! Peut-être que cela te plait toi d'être amie avec tous le monde, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai pas envie de copiner avec Potter et Weasley !<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que Zabini et les autres ne sont pas un cadeau non plus !  
>Nous nous toisâmes d'un air méchant pendant quelques secondes.<br>- Il faut qu'on se calme, dis-je alors d'une voix plus mesurée. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous allons avancer. Donc il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts et que tu fasses équipe avec la fille au sang de moldu !  
>- Je me contre fiche de ton sang Granger, répondit Malefoy d'une voix cependant très calme.<br>- Bah voyons, c'est vrai que ces dernières années tu clamais haut et fort que le sang n'avait pas d'importance, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, hein ? Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Réponds franchement Granger. Tu aurais fait quoi avec des parents comme les miens ? Des amis comme les miens ? Des mangemorts autour de toi ? Je tiens à ma vie et celle de mes parents.<br>Je le fixai attentivement sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Jouait-il la comédie pour me mettre dans sa poche ou était-ce une sorte d'aveux ? Au fond de moi, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait un peu des deux.  
>- Faisons une trêve, déclara-t-il alors d'un ton très sérieux. Nous devons travailler ensemble et pour cela je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on ne soit pas constamment en train de se disputer.<br>Sa proposition m'agaça, même si j'étais d'accord avec lui, car j'avais l'impression qu'il me volait ma réplique. Cependant, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Nous allions faire une trêve, nous allions trouver une solution et nous retournerions dans notre vrai monde très rapidement.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le front

**Réponse aux commentaires** :

Mademoiselle Mime - Merci pour ton passage et ton commentaire :)

Rosabella01 - On a tous hâte de voir comment ils vont tomber amoureux ^^ Même-moi ! Enfin j'ai hâte que ça arrive plutôt

scpotter - C'est marrant vous avez tous hâte de voir ce que va donner la trêve d'Hermione et Drago, à croire que personne n'a confiance en eux ahah

**Chapitre 8 : Le front**

Cette nouvelle semaine passa rapidement. Malefoy et moi avions réussis à parfaitement nous organiser entre nos cours, nos recherches et nos amis. Nous devions en effet leur consacrer suffisamment de temps pour que ces derniers ne se posent pas de questions. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que Malefoy disparaissait de temps à autre. C'était des moments où je savais qu'il n'avait pas entrainement de quidditch, qu'il n'étaient pas avec ses amis ou qu'il ne travaillait pas ses cours tout simplement. Lorsque je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait répondu qu'il avait le droit un minimum de vie privée et je n'avais pas insisté. Dans un sens il avait raison, mais dans un autre... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier.  
>- Tu vas où ? Me demanda subitement Ron alors que j'avais entrepris de sortir de la salle commune.<br>- A la bibliothèque, répondis-je.  
>Mon ami se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Harry m'adressait un sourire amusé. Ce sourire me sembla cependant quelque peu étrange, comme si il savait ce que je cachais. Non comme si je cachais quelque chose d'autre, car si Harry avait su la vérité sur mes recherches, cela ne l'aurait surement pas fait sourire. Cependant, je n'ajoutai rien et quittai la salle commune pour me rendre, comme prévu, à la bibliothèque.<p>

Quand j'arrivai à mon bureau habituel, les bras chargés de livres, Malefoy était déjà là. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. Je m'essayai alors silencieusement à côté de lui et ouvris mon premier livre, sans que Malefoy ne lève les yeux du sien. J'aimais bien travailler avec Malefoy. Du moins, quand je disais que j'aimais bien, c'était qu'il ne me dérangeait pratiquement jamais, contrairement à mes amis. Il ne me posait aucune question, ne me faisait jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit rien. Il se contentait de me faire un brief de ces recherches en fin de journée. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'on nous n'étions pas amis et que nous n'avions rien de spéciale à nous dire. Cependant, cela restait tout de même agréable.  
>Malefoy releva soudain les yeux de son livre et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de le fixer. Je me concentrai alors sur le texte que j'avais sous les yeux, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, car de toute façon, je n'avais strictement rien à lui dire.<p>

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous faisions d'actives recherches sur ce qui nous arrivait, mais j'avais l'impression de déjà me décourager. D'habitude je trouvais toujours quelque chose, un petit indice, un petit élément, mais là rien ! Il n'y avait absolument rien de sérieux sur les mondes parallèles et par moment je me demandais si Malefoy et moi n'étions pas tout simplement fou. Cela aurait en effet été la meilleur explication.  
>- Tu as toujours accès aux livres de la réserve ? Me demanda soudain Malefoy à voix basse.<br>- Comment sais-tu que...  
>- Je sais que tu y avais accès, c'est tout. Alors ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais je pourrais demander une nouvelle autorisation au professeur McGonnagall. Tu penses que ce qui nous arrive est lié à la magie noire ?  
>La plus part des livres de la réserve traitent en effet de toute ce qui se rapprochait de loin ou de près à ce genre de magie.<br>- On peut toujours essayer, étant donné qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce que tu as mis dans ma potion,  
>Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton de reproche comme il l'aurait fait une semaine plus tôt. Non. C'était plus une constatation de sa part. Il s'était d'ailleurs aussitôt remit au travail et je fis de même.<p>

Quand dix-neuf heures trente arriva, nous fermâmes nos livres, et sortîmes de la bibliothèque.  
>Cette fois-ci, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussé, dehors. Malefoy disait avoir mal à la tête et besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dehors au beau milieu du mois de décembre.<br>- Je commence, déclarai-je une fois que nous nous fûmes assis sur un petit muret.  
>Malefoy m'observa en silence.<br>- Quand je suis sortis de ma salle commune tout à l'heure en disant que j'allais à la bibliothèque, Harry m'a adressé un étrange sourire.  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, comme si il ne me croyait pas, où qu'il pensait que j'allais faire autre chose.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien.<br>Je le regardai sans comprendre.  
>- Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on s'est remis ensemble en cachette. Blaise et Pansy me font aussi des petites allusions quand je te rejoins à la bibliothèque, m'expliqua-t-il.<br>- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
>- Parce qu'on s'en fiche.<br>Ce n'était pas du tout une phrase que Malefoy aurait dit en temps normal.  
>- Et pourquoi tu leur dis qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque ? Insistai-je.<br>- Parce qu'ils nous ont déjà vu là-bas. Toute l'école peut nous y voir je te ferais remarquer. Et puis, je préfère qu'ils pensent ça plutôt qu'ils me prennent de nouveau pour un fou.  
>Je me contentai de le regarder d'un air surpris.<br>- Pour eux, on était ensemble depuis notre première année, insista-t-il. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. Donc si penser que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, leur éviter de poser des questions plus sérieuses, je pense qu'on peut s'en foutre royalement.  
>Il n'avait pas tord, vraiment pas tord.<br>- Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma vrai vie, ajouta-t-il. J'en peux plus de sans cesse me poser des questions sur eux, de devoir changer de comportement sur certains points, de faire ami ami avec tout le monde. Sincèrement ça me fatigue. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.  
>Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Malefoy, il m'aurait presque fait de la peine. Il semblait totalement perdu et désespéré, même s'il tentait de le cacher par un ton neutre.<br>- Bon, continue, me lança-t-il d'une voix pressante.  
>- Alors sinon, je passe habituellement la totalité de mes vacances de noël chez mes parents et ...<br>- Correction, me coupa Malefoy dans une grimace. Tu passes la moitié de tes vacances chez toi et l'autre moitié chez moi,  
>- Encore mieux ! Répliquai-je. Parce que je pense que ce serait bien que je vois avec Ron au Terrier. C'est sa maison, précisai-je. Harry y va durant toutes les vacances, comme il n'a pas de famille et moi je pourrais peut-être m'y rendre une petite semaine à place d'aller chez toi.<br>- Dans quel but ?  
>- Pour en apprendre plus, je verrais ainsi la famille de Ron et peut-être que j'aurais d'autres indications sur notre monde.<br>Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
>- Et comme tu t'en doutes, continuai-je, je n'ai rien appris d'intéressant aujourd'hui dans les livres. Toutes les histoires de monde parallèle ne sont que des fictions. La chose qui s'en rapproche le plus est le retour dans le temps, mais cela n'a visiblement rien à voir avec nous.<br>- Et pourquoi on n'essayerait pas ça ! S'exclama soudain Malefoy. Pourquoi on ne remontrait pas au jour où ma potion a explosé ? On se conduira normalement, on ne mettra rien dans la potion de l'autre et tout ira bien !  
>J'arrivais à percevoir de l'excitation dans sa voix et je fus terriblement mal à l'aise de le couper dans son élan.<br>- Cela ne servira à rien étant donné que nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde. On ne vas reculer dans le temps que dans ce faux monde.  
>- On ne sait pas ça ! On peut toujours essayer, insista-t-il.<br>Je le toisai quelques minutes d'un air hésitant.  
>- Bon, je note l'idée, dis-je finalement en sortant un parchemin et une plume de mon sac. Et il faudra également qu'on trouve un retourneur de temps, ce n'est pas une chose très aisée à se procurer je te ferais remarquer.<br>- On verra.  
>Une fois que j'eus noté son idée qui me paraissait cependant inutile, je lui fis de signe de raconter également ce qu'il avait à dire.<br>- Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter. Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus dans les livres et il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire autour de moi.  
>- Mis à part que tes amis pensent qu'on s'est remis ensemble, lui signalai-je. Peut-être que tu ne considères pas que c'est important, mais ça l'ait... Tout est important Malefoy.<br>- Drago, appelle-moi Drago, insista-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On va se faire griller à un moment où un autre sinon.  
>- Il n'y a personne aux alentours, dis-je.<br>- D'un il faut s'habituer à nous appeler par nos prénoms et de deux, Pansy et Daphné arrivent, dit-il d'un coup de menton pour désigner quelque chose derrière moi.  
>Les deux jeunes filles marchaient en effet dans notre direction.<br>- Bon, moi je m'occupe de voir avec Ron si je peux venir chez lui pendant les vacances de Noel et toi, prends soin de noter tout les comportements de tes amis qui diffèrent de notre réalité, dis-je rapidement.  
>Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête au moment où les deux jeunes filles furent face à nous.<br>- Pourquoi vous êtes dehors avec ce froid ? Nous demanda Pansy.  
>- Vous êtes bien là vous aussi, lui fit remarquer Malefoy.<br>- On vous a vu par la fenêtre. On va manger ? Poursuivit Pansy.  
>Nous nous levâmes du petit muret dans un même mouvement, pour les suivre. Alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur, Daphné attrapa amicalement le bras de Malefoy pour marcher avec lui, tandis que Pansy me força à ralentir la cadence. Elle ne parla que lorsqu'elle dû juger que Drago était suffisamment loin.<br>- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Lydia et lui, déclara-t-elle alors. J'en ai la confirmation.  
>- Je m'en fiche Pansy, lui signalai-je.<br>- Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'en fiches pas. Je pense que c'est important que tu le saches étant donné que ...  
>- Que quoi ?<br>- Eh bien, vous vous êtes remis ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en me forçant à m'arrêter pour me fixer.  
>Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Lorsque Drago m'en avait brièvement parlé tout à l'heure, il avait simplement dit que ses amis faisaient des remarques au sujet de notre pseudo couple, des suppositions. Mais que devais-je dire à présent ? Car Pansy me demandait clairement une réponse.<br>- On essaye de recoller les morceaux pour l'instant, dis-je finalement en espérant que la réponse convienne à Pansy comme à Drago.  
>Cette dernière paru ravie de ma réponse et je me demandai si je n'en avais pas trop dit, car visiblement Drago avait été très discret sur le sujet.<br>- J'aimerais bien que cela reste entre nous pour l'instant, ajoutai-je.  
>Pansy paru encore plus heureuse si c'était possible. Elle mima une bouche fermée par une fermeture éclaire et nous reprîmes notre route jusqu'à la grande salle.<br>Ce soir là, nous ne mangions pas tous ensemble et je fus soulagée de ne retrouver que mes amis de Gryffondor pour le repas. Je m'installai alors en face de Ron et Harry qui parlaient apparemment du professeur Rogue qui avait donné une retenue à Harry quelques semaines plus tôt.  
>- Le pire, insista-t-il en me regardant, c'est que c'est vous qui avez foutu le bazar.<br>- Pardon ? Fis-je surprise.  
>- Bah oui, répondit-il à moitié amusé. C'est à cause de toi que la potion de Drago a explosé. De toute façon, dès qu'il en a l'occasion c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend.<br>- Je ne comprends pas, insistai-je. J'étais à l'infirmerie je vous rappelle.  
>- C'est Harry qu'il a accusé quand votre potion a explosé, intervint Ron. Il a dit que c'était Harry qui avait lancé un truc dans la potion de Drago.<br>- Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? Il n'est même plus professeur de Potion, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>- Il a dû dire à Slugorn qu'il était devin, fit Harry d'un air moqueur.<br>- Il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues c'est dingue ! J'irais lui dire que c'était Drago et moi.  
>- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'ai déjà fais mon heure de retenue de toute façon.<br>- Non ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toi qui soit puni à nôtre place. J'irais faire moi aussi une heure de retenue.  
>- Comme si Rogue allait te mettre une heure de colle, fit Ron en riant.<br>Je ne pus masquer mon étonnement.  
>- Oh arrête, il est aux petits soin avec Drago et toi, signala Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne te punira jamais. Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry, que tu sortes avec Drago !<br>Harry explosa de rire.  
>Rogue aux petits soins avec moi ? J'avais dû mal à réaliser. Pourtant, durant ces dernières semaines de cours, il ne m'avait en effet jamais rabaissé en me traitant de miss-je-sais-tout. Il m'avait même interrogé quand je levai la main en cours, même si il n'avait jamais accordé de points à ma maison. Il fallait croire qu'il restait tout de même lui-même et qu'il souhaitait voir la maison Serpentard gagner la coupe.<br>- Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noel ? Demandai-je.  
>Je voulais en effet régler le problème des vacances et ce, le plus rapidement possible.<br>- Je suis chez moi pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.  
>- Pareil, répondit Harry.<br>- Ce serait bien qu'on soit tous les trois, au moins pendant une semaine non ? Proposai-je. Enfin, je ne veux pas m'imposer, je sais que ta mère a beaucoup de travail, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Ron, mais...  
>- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas aller chez Drago ? Me demanda Ron d'un air hésitant.<br>- Non... En réalité, poursuivis-je, je n'ai pas dis à mes parents que nous n'étions plus ensemble, c'est pourquoi elle n'y verrait que du feux si je venais chez toi...  
>J'étais très fière de l'idée que je venais d'avoir, Ron n'oserait jamais me dire non.<br>- Eh bien écoute, moi ça me ferait très plaisir que vous veniez tous les deux, je demanderai à ma mère. Mais bon deux personnes de plus, je ne pense pas que cela change grand chose, dit-il amusé.  
>- Comment ça deux personnes de plus ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Bah Harry et toi.  
>- Mais Harry n'avait pas prévu de passer noel chez toi ? Demandai-je surprise.<br>Mes deux amis se lancèrent des regards étonnés avant de se tourner vers moi.  
>- Bah je compte le passer avec ma famille, mais je peux demander pour la deuxième semaine. Ce serait super d'être ensemble, en effet.<br>Je tentai de camoufler mon regard ahuri. Je touchai apparemment un nouveau point qui différait de mon vrai monde. Harry n'avait visiblement pas prévu de passer Noel chez Ron, mais chez les Dursley. Je trouvais cependant cela très étrange, d'autant plus qu'il les avait appelé "ma famille". Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire ça auparavant. Je réfléchis alors rapidement à une manière de connaître la vérité d'une manière discrète.  
>- Et il y a qui de prévu chez toi à Noel Harry ? Demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation en me resservant une part de tarte.<br>- Comme d'habitude je pense, Sirius et sa femme, Lupin et Tonks, Peter et ...  
>Je lâchai brusquement ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Sirius était mort, quand à Peter ... Parlait-il de Peter Pettigrow ? Non c'était impossible, il y avait surement des milliers d'autres Peter en Angleterre.<br>- Mais vous faites le réveillon chez qui ? Insistai-je en fixant Harry.  
>- Chez moi cette année. Mon père a tellement bu l'année dernière qu'il s'était désartibulé, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, je vous l'avais raconté. Donc ma mère a ordonné que ce serait chez nous cette année et que de cette manière, il n'aurait pas besoin de transplaner, dit Harry en riant.<br>Ron l'accompagna aussitôt alors que je les regardai d'un air interdit. J'eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé se déversait sur ma tête et je me sentis devenir toute blanche. Ma gorge était également atrocement sèche et un affreux bourdonnement m'empêchait d'entendre ce que me disaient Harry et Ron. Je me levai alors subitement de ma chaise et quittai la table. Je marchai le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à celle de Drago et m'arrêtai à sa hauteur.  
>- Drago, il faut que je te parle.<br>Ses amis et lui me regardèrent surpris.  
>- Drago, insistai-je d'une voix faible.<br>- Oh non pas encore... Tu es toute blanche, me fit-il remarquer. Tu n'as pas bu hein ?  
>- Drago, s'il te plait, viens !<br>- Eh bien vas-y ! S'exclama Pansy en poussant Drago à se lever de sa chaise.  
>Se dernier finit par se mettre debout. Cependant, il ne bougea pas plus et je dû le tirer par le bras pour le forcer à me suivre à l'extérieur.<br>Une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la grande salle je m'arrêtai dans le grand hall et lui adressai un regard effrayé.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Ce monde est encore plus différent que ce que nous pensions, parvins-je à dire dans un souffle.  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>Je restai silencieuse et repassai dans ma tête la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Ron et Harry.  
>- Dis-moi ! S'exclama Drago en me secouant les épaules.<br>- Les parents de Harry sont vivants, déclarai-je alors.  
>Drago me lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.<br>- Sirius aussi. Et Harry a également parlé d'un Peter en désignant un ami de son père, mais je ne sais pas si il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow.  
>- Mais ce n'est pas possible, murmura Drago d'un voix faible.<br>- Si. Harry passe visiblement tous ses noëls avec eux. Il vit avec ses parents ! Insistai-je. Ses parents sont vivants !  
>Drago se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste calme.<br>- Est-ce que Harry a toujours sa cicatrice ?  
>Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.<br>- Hermione, va voir ! Va voir son front.  
>- Je...<br>- Va voir Hermione ban sang ! S'écria-t-il.

Mes pieds bougèrent enfin et j'entrai de nouveau dans la grande salle. Je marchai d'un pas rapide en direction de la table des Gryffondor et m'arrêtai face à Harry. Ce dernier et Ron me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Je passai certainement pour une folle. Après tout, j'étais tout à coup sortie de table, j'avais entraînée Drago à l'extérieur et voilà que je revenais à présent me poster face à eux. Je fixai cependant tout de même Harry avec sérieux. Son front était caché par ses cheveux désordonnés.  
>- Tu peux relever tes cheveux, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.<br>- Elle est folle, ricana Ron.  
>- Harry dégage ton front s'il te plait, insistai-je.<br>Ce dernier releva alors ses cheveux d'un geste hésitant.

Il n'y avait rien, par la moindre imperfection et encore moins de cicatrices.

Harry Potter n'avait pas de cicatrice au front.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Voldemort

**Tout d'abord, je suis très heureuse de voir que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs et surtout de plus en plus de lecteurs qui me laissent des commentaires ! Merci à vous tous qui laissez votre trace !**

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

miakalily - Oui tes doutes se confirment et ils se confirmeront encore plus dans ce nouveau chapitre

Craeks - Et voilà la suite ! Profite-en je publie fréquemment en ce moment, mes cours me laissent beaucoup de temps libre ;)

Selenee - Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir comme cela va se passer pour vous mes lecteurs, comment vous allez vivre l'histoire !

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Rosabella01 - Concernant le livre d'histoire que tu aurais lu à la place d'Hermione, c'est un peu ce qu'il va se passer. Dans une moindre mesure bien sûr. Il faut tout de même laisser un peu de mystère !

Lil's Lys Hope - Wahou ! Merci pour ton super long commentaire ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de le lire ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas toi qui est longue à la détente, c'est juste que comme je vis l'histoire, j'oublies parfois que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas, il y aura bien sûr un passage entre Hermione et les Malefoy et je sais d'avance que ce sera très amusant pour moi de l'écrire.

scpotter - La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;)

Odyssea-fic - Tu m'as fais rire dans ton commentaire quand tu me disais que tu stressais, parce que c'est exactement ce que je vis à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre. Vont-ils aimer ? Vont-ils comprendre où je veux en venir ? Vont-ils comprendre de quoi je parle ?

Je vis dans un stress continuel ahah. Mais j'adore ça ;)

**Chapitre 9 : Voldemort**

Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes larmes de couler, c'était comme si tout ce que j'avais retenue depuis que nous avions atterri ici, sortait en même temps. Je ne pleurais pas parce que j'étais triste, mais parce que j'avais peur et que j'étais déçu. Toute cette accumulation ressortait maintenant dans le grand hall devant Drago. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs terriblement mal à l'aise et effrayé à l'idée que quiconque puisse nous voir. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre le mur pour tenter de me calmer.  
>- Granger s'il te plait... me souffla-t-il à la voix basse.<br>Je ne parvins même pas à lui répondre, seul un hoquet sortit de ma gorge.  
>- Hermione, continua-t-il en chuchotant. Viens on sort.<br>Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il attrapa mon bras, non sans un petite grimace et m'emmena dehors avec lui. Il me fit asseoir sur les grandes marches de l'entrée et s'installa à côté de moi.  
>- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, ajouta-t-il.<br>Cette fois-ci je parvins à retenir mes nouvelles larmes pour me tourner vers lui.  
>- Ce monde est affreux.<br>- C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début, fit remarquer Drago d'un air suffisant.  
>- Non ! M'exclamai-je. C'est horrible parce qu'on est visiblement dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas et on voit tout ce que nos amis et nous avons perdu ! C'est un monde magnifique qui n'est pas le nôtre ! Voilà ce qui est horrible ! Nous sommes nés dans le mauvais monde !<br>Drago ouvrit la bouche mais ne su visiblement pas quoi me répondre.  
>- Ce monde est paisible et beau ! Harry a ses parents, il n'y a pas de mangemorts complètement dérangés par l'idée d'un sang pure, il n'y a pas de morts et tout le monde s'entend bien ! Continuai-je. Voilà ce qui est horrible, mais tu n'as pas l'air de le saisir.<br>- Dans nôtre monde on n'est pas ensemble au moins, se défendit-il d'une petite voix.  
>Je lui lançai un regard assassin.<br>- Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir conscience de l'horreur de notre vrai monde comparé à celui où nous sommes actuellement. Tu as bien de la chance, répétai-je une nouvelle fois en me levant des marches.  
>- J'essayai juste de trouver un point positif à notre monde, se défendit-il en me rejoignant près des grandes portes.<br>- Bah voyons, répondis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est d'être au dessus des autres par la mise en valeur de ton sang et de ton argent. Tu es pathétique !  
>- Eh oh ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour en levant les bras. Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela, c'est toi qui ne cesse de m'accuser en interprétant mes soit-disant pensées.<br>Il avait raison, il fallait que me calme. Je n'avais pas à passer mes nerfs sur lui, même si j'avais raison dans tout ce que je disais. Nous avions fait une trêve pour nous sortir d'ici et je n'allais pas la briser aussi stupidement. Nous avions tous les deux besoins l'un de l'autre pour rejoindre notre vrai monde. Mais j'en voulais terriblement au monde entier de m'avoir emmené ici, de m'avoir fait voir ce qu'aurait pu être le monde sans Voldemort.  
>- Est-ce que on est sur que Voldemort n'a jamais existé ? Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.<br>- Dans tout les cas il n'est actuellement pas un mage noir, c'est certain, mais on n'en sait pas plus. Il faut qu'on se renseigne.  
>- D'accord, répondit Drago. On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque.<br>- Non, le contredis-je d'une voix ferme. On va se renseigner maintenant !  
>Je vis Drago retenir un soupir mais il me suivit tout de même en silence alors que je rentrais dans le château. Il marcha derrière moi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la bibliothèque qui était pratiquement vide. Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr en direction de Mme Pince et elle ne releva la tête que lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.<br>- Bonjour, dis-je, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des livres sur Voldemort.  
>Elle fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils, puis sembla réfléchir.<br>- Voldemort... répéta-t-elle. C'est un pseudonyme j'imagine ? C'est dans quel domaine ?  
>Je tournai lentement mon regard vers Drago qui me fixait d'un air interdit. Voldemort n'existait définitivement pas. Nous étions à présent fixé.<p>

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle discrètement à mes amis ? Insista Drago alors que nous marchions à travers un long couloir vide.  
>- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as entendu la réponde de Mme Pince ? Il n'y à pas de Voldemort !<br>- Et pourquoi il serait le seul inexistant dans ce monde ? Insista-t-il.  
>- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'existe pas, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix aiguë. Tom Jedusor existe peut-être, mais pas Voldemort.<br>- Donc nous pourrons nous renseigner à ce sujet.  
>Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de marcher pour lui lancer un regard noir.<br>- Ton maître te manque ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais...<br>- Eh bien tu feras les recherches toi-même dans ce cas là ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, répliquai-je en reprenant mon chemin.  
>Drago me suivit sans rien ajouter de plus.<p>

Voldemort n'existait pas ici et c'est ce qui rendait ce monde encore plus dangereux. Dangereux dans le sens où il fallait que je garde conscience que ce n'était pas mon vrai monde, il aurait été bien trop facile de s'attarder ici en oubliant ma vrai vie. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse happer par ce monde sans malheur sinon j'allais devenir complètement folle.  
>- Si ça se trouve on est en train de rêver, lâcha brusquement Drago.<br>Je me retournai vers lui adressant un regard entendu.  
>- Bah quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce serait possible.<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que ton idée totalement stupide a déjà été contredite dans un film. Il est strictement impossible pour deux personnes de faire le même rêve et d'autant plus de communiquer comme nous le faisons à l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses études ont indiqué que les rêves n'étaient créés que par des idées que nous avions et que c'est nous, au réveil, qui assemblions les pièces pour en faire une histoire.  
>- C'est quoi un film ? Me demanda Drago.<br>- Un truc de moldu, répliquai-je en accélérant le pas.  
>Drago ne se laissa pas démonter et me rejoignis rapidement.<br>- Explique, insista-t-il.  
>- Tu vois lorsqu'on prend des photos, elles bougent n'est-ce pas ?<br>Drago hocha la tête.  
>- Eh bien les moldus peuvent faire ce genre de photo. Elles peuvent durer plus de trois heures.<br>Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
>- Tu plaisantes ?<br>- Non. Sur ces longues photos, il y a des acteurs. Ce sont des personnes qui jouent une pièce de théâtre, une histoire...  
>- Je ne comprends pas, me répondit-il brusquement.<br>Je m'arrêtai de marcher pour lui faire face.  
>- Imaginons que toi et moi voulions jouer l'histoire de la marmite sauteuse. Nous le ferions devant un puissant appareil photo pendant disons une heure. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre. Ensuite, toute notre performance serait retenue sur une photo.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer bouche bée.  
>- Bref, cela s'appelle un film. Et il y a un film qui parle de la notion de rêve. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver.<br>Drago ne répondit de nouveau rien.  
>- Tu n'as rien compris j'imagine ? Où alors tu trouves ça complètement stupide ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix agressive.<br>- Tu me montreras ? Me demanda-t-il soudain contre toute attente. Un film, tu m'en montreras un ?  
>- Je ne sais pas si tu as bien saisis, mais c'est un truc de moldu.<br>- Oui, mais c'est génial ! Les parents n'auraient plus besoin de s'embêter à lire des histoires à leurs enfants le soir ! On leur mettrait un milm.  
>- Un film, corrigeai-je quelque peu amusé et étonné qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose du monde des moldus.<br>- Non mais attends Granger, Hermione, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. C'est une opportunité en or ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un l'inventait dans le monde des sorciers ? Je ne comprends même pas que personne ne l'ait encore fait !  
>- Si personne ne la fait c'est parce que la plus part des gens ne s'intéressent pas aux moldus.<br>- Mais on s'en fiche ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Par Merlin, mais je vais rouler sur l'or !  
>- Calme-toi lui, lançai-je. Il faudrait commencer par retrouver notre vrai monde. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que ta famille et tes amis apprécient le fait que tu fasses parvenir chez les sorciers une idée moldue.<br>- Personne ne le saura, déclara-t-il.  
>- Je me ferais un plaisir de le raconter à la presse, lui signalai-je d'un air moqueur.<br>Il me lança un regard noir avant de sourire.  
>- Je te donnerais 10% des ventes contre ton silence.<br>- Même pas en rêve, 70% !  
>- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Mais tu es complètement folle !<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'ai parlé de tout ça.  
>- Mais tu n'avais même pas eu l'idée de l'implanter sur le marché sorcier !<br>Drago et moi nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes d'un air mi-menaçant mi-amusé.  
>- Cinquante-cinquante, finit-il par céder.<br>- Oui oui on verra, répondis-je en me remettant à marcher.  
>J'avais envie de calmer net en lui disant que personne n'accepterait d'aller voir des films dans le monde des sorciers, car dans tous les cas, il y aurait vite des fuites concernant la provenance d'une telle idée. De plus, Drago ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte à l'heure actuelle, mais sa famille et ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais s'associer à une fille comme moi, une fille de moldu. Cependant, je ne rajoutai rien et nous arrivâmes bien vite à l'escalier où nous devions nous séparer. D'habitude, Drago descendait en direction des cachots sans un regard pour moi mais là il s'arrêta.<br>- On continue les recherches demain ? Me lança-t-il.  
>- Evidemment ! A moins que tu ais déjà trouvé une solution, mais tu me l'aurais dis j'imagine, répondis-je.<br>- Oui oui. Bon bah à demain, répondit-il mal à l'aise avant de descendre les marches.  
>Je ne remontai cependant pas tout de suite et fixai Drago en train de sautiller dans les escaliers. J'avais peut-être été un peu trop froide avec lui à l'instant, après tout il avait essayé d'être amical, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Mais pire encore, il avait trouvé une idée moldue réellement bonne. Certes s'était pour se remplir les poches de mornilles mais tout de même. Le voir porter de l'intérêt à quelque chose venant de mon monde était troublant.<p>

En remontant à ma salle commune je repensais à la belle vie que mes amis avaient dans ce faux monde, à la vie qu'avait Harry. J'aurais tout donné pour être née dans ce monde-là, pour qu'Harry soit né dans ce monde là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, j'avais bon espoir, Drago et moi retournerions dans notre montre et Harry tuerait Voldemort. Nous aurions ainsi, enfin la vie heureuse que tout le monde méritait.

Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné le lendemain matin, il n'y avait pas grande monde dans la grande salle. Je m'installai aux côtés de Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
>- Ce ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix inquiète.<br>- J'ai rompu avec Deans, répondit-elle la mort dans l'âme.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- On s'ennuyait. Comment vous faites avec Drago ? Comment vous faites depuis la première année ?  
>- Nous ne sommes plus en semble, lui signalai-je mal à l'aise.<br>- Comment avez-vous fait jusqu'à maintenant alors ?! Vous aviez toujours l'air de vous amuser. C'était comme s'il était ton petit ami et ton meilleur ami à la fois. Je t'envie tellement Hermione, car je sais que tôt ou tard vous vous remettrez ensemble.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûr que...<br>- Si Hermione ! Me coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vous n'étiez pas deux personnes distinctes, vous n'en étiez qu'une seule, vous formiez un tout qui regardait toujours dans la même direction. Vous n'aviez pas le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre, vous étiez la définition du couple parfait.  
>J'allais répliquer qu'elle se trompait mais Ginny m'en empêcha.<br>- Bien sûr que vous vous disputiez et c'est normal, mais tout finissait toujours pas s'arranger parce qu'il arrivait toujours à te faire rire, à t'amuser, à te réconforter, à te protéger, à te rendre heureuse. Vous vous aimiez tant...  
>Je ressentis un pincement au coeur. D'un parce que Ginny avait réellement l'air d'envier ce pseudo couple que j'avais formé avec Drago et aussi parce que l'amour qu'elle décrivait me semblait impossible avec n'importe quel garçon.<br>- C'est juste que nous camouflions bien la vérité aux autres, déclarai-je alors dans le but de la réconforter. Peut-être que tout le monde nous voyait comme tu nous voyais, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Personne ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans un couple, mis à part les deux concernés. Par ailleurs...  
>Un gros fracas me fit sursauter et m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase. Drago venait de poser un gros ouvrage sur la table entre Ginny et moi.<br>- C'est une lecture que je te conseille, me lança-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
>Je jetai un oeil à la couverture. C'était l'histoire de Poudlard.<br>- Elle a déjà dû le lire dix fois, lui fit remarquer Ginny d'un air amusé.  
>- Oui mais hier, elle s'est trompée sur un détail, répliqua-t-il après un bref instant d'hésitation. Donc je pense que cela te ferait du bien de replonger dans le livre, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.<br>Par Merlin ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt. Drago est définitivement loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide. J'attrapai alors aussitôt le livre et l'engouffrai dans mon sac.  
>- Regardez cet empoté ! S'exclama soudain Drago en ricanant.<br>Il désigna un point sur nôtre droite et Ginny et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt. Neville semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Il portait son sac et une plante dans une main, trois livres dans l'autre, il avait également quelques parchemins qu'il tenait dans sa bouche, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier qu'il parvenait à tenir du bout de ses doigts, par je ne sais quel miracle. Il semblait par ailleurs essayer d'ouvrir son sac et le malheur tant attendu arriva. Il fit tomber l'un de ses livres. En tentant de le rattraper il se renversa son encrier sur le visage, trébucha sur le livre au sol et s'étala de tout son long.  
>Drago explosa de rire et je dû me retenir pour ne pas en faire autant.<br>- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Drago lui signalai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.  
>Cependant tous les gryffondors présents dans la grande salle riaient autant que Drago. Du moins presque autant, car Drago s'était carrément écroulé de rire sur le banc à côté de Ginny.<br>Je me levai alors et aidai le pauvre Neville à se relever et ramasser ses affaires, puis je rejoignis ma place.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'aider, me lança Drago d'un air déçu. Je suis sur qu'il aurait réussis à retomber par terre une fois debout.<br>- Tu n'en as pas marre de te moquer ?  
>- Oh ça va Hermione, intervint Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était le moment le plus drôle du trimestre.<br>- Elle a perdu son sens de l'humour, lui signala Drago à voix basse.  
>Cependant, je l'entendis et lui adressai un regard mauvais. A quoi jouait-il à copiner ainsi avec Ginny ? J'allais lui faire remarquer qu'il avait ses propres amis à la table des Serpentards et que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui ici, mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Il repartait déjà en direction de sa propre table pour prendre son petit déjeuné.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les lettres de Noël

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

Renata - Très contente que mon histoire te plaise :)

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton commentaire, mais évite les points de suspensions ahah. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis "j'aime mais bon...voilà quoi " ;) Ca me stress

Selenee - J'avoue que j'ai aussi adoré écrire la négociation de Drago pour les films. Il s'y croyait vraiment ahah

Maxine3482 - AH je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire originale, c'est l'un de mes principaux buts recherchés :)

**Chapitre 10 : Les lettres de Noël**

- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu voulais en venir, il n'y a aucun différence ! M'exclamai-je en posant brutalement l'histoire de Poudlard face à Drago qui travaillait en salle d'étude.  
>- Silence s'il vous plait, lança la professeur Flitwick.<br>J'ordonnai à Drago de sortir dans le couloir d'un signe de tête. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il consentit à ranger ses affaires et me suivre à l'extérieur de la salle.  
>- Il n'y a vraiment aucune différence ? Demanda-t-il hésitant une fois que nous fûmes seuls.<br>- Non pas une seule, alors pourquoi tu m'as conseillé de le lire ?  
>- Bah pour savoir si il y avait des choses qui changeaient.<br>- Tu n'aurais pas pu le lire toi-même dans ce cas là ! M'exclamai-je agacée.  
>- Mais je n'ai jamais lu le livre de notre monde, donc cela n'aurait servit à rien. Je n'aurais pas pu comparer les deux ouvrages.<br>Je levai les yeux au ciel d'agacement. J'aurais préféré qu'il me prévienne.  
>- Au moins, on sait qu'il n'y a aucun changements, insista-t-il. C'est une bonne nouvelle.<br>- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, répliquai-je. Tout est bon à prendre, que ce soit bien ou pas bien. Un changement aurait au contraire pu nous permettre d'avancer. Tu t'es renseigné sur Voldemort ?  
>- Je croyais que tu avais d'autre chose à faire ? Me lança Drago d'un ton sarcastique.<br>- Moi oui, mais toi tu as dis que tu le ferais.  
>Drago m'assura qu'il allait s'en occuper, cependant j'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-je avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
>Drago sembla soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Je lui lançai un regard insistant.<br>- Tu fais quoi pour noel du coup ?  
>- Je passe la première semaine avec mes parents et l'autre au Terrier. Je te l'avais dis non ?<br>- Tes parents sont au courant ?  
>- Je leur ai envoyé un hiboux hier soir, pourquoi ?<br>- Tu leurs a dit que tu allais chez les Weasley ou chez moi ? Insista-t-il.  
>- Chez Ron, pourquoi ?<br>Mais où voulait-il en venir, ne pouvait-il pas cesser de tourner autour du pot ?  
>- Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre ce matin, marmonna-t-il.<br>Je n'avais jamais vu Drago sembler aussi hésitant. Pour répondre à mon questionnement intérieur il me tendit une lettre en me disant qu'il l'avait reçu ce matin.

_Drago,_

Nous espérons que tous se passe bien à Poudlard, de notre côté nous préparons avec empressement nos vacances de noël. Le ministre de la magie nous a offert quatre places dans sa loge pour le grand match de quidditch du 28 décembre, nous imaginons que cela vous fera plaisir à Hermione et toi. Nous espérons également, ton père et moi, que cette petite dispute entre vous deux, est à présent loin derrière vous et que nous pourrons passer la dernière semaine de vacance ensemble, comme depuis toujours. Autant te dire, que si Hermione ne vient pas nous serons extrêmement déçu et que les places pour le match de quidditch ne seront absolument plus d'actualité.

Je t'embrasse fort Drago, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Maman

Drago,

Assume tes erreurs, fais-toi pardonner, et reviens avec Hermione. Prouve-nous que tu es un homme responsable.

Papa

Je levai les yeux de la lettre le visage crispé.  
>- Il faut que tu viennes...me lança Drago d'un ton suppliant.<br>- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as peur de ne pas assister à ton petit match de quidditch ? Tes parents te font du chantage, c'est inadmissible.  
>- Ce n'est pas du chantage ! Se défendit-il énergiquement en m'arrachant presque la lettre des mains. Ils vont juste être tellement déçu... tu ne les as pas vu quand ils sont venu me voir à Saint Mangouste. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'effondrer.<br>- Eh bien ils s'en remettront ! Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui dise ça, qui insiste pour que je vienne chez toi. La fille de moldu dans ton beau manoir, non mais tu imagines ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix moqueuse  
>- Arrête un peu avec ça, c'est toi qui est complètement obsédé par cette histoire de sang.<br>- Bah voyons, qui est dans le camp des mangemorts !  
>- Justement il n'y en a pas dans ce monde, donc autant en profiter.<br>- Laisse tomber Drago, je ne viendrais pas, j'ai besoin d'aller au terrier et d'apprendre le plus de choses possible sur ce nouveau monde. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, le sujet est clos.

Le sujet n'avait pas réellement été clos pour Drago. Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, il ne cessa d'être adorable avec moi et d'insister pour que je vienne chez lui à noël. Du moins adorable, comme pouvait l'être Drago Malefoy, parce que pour moi c'était plutôt du harcèlement. Le pire, c'était que nos amis avaient commencé à se ranger de son côté, en insistant sur le fait que lui au moins, essayait de recoller les morceaux. Même Ron, semblait à présent gêné que je vienne chez lui étant donné la discorde que cela mettait au sein de notre groupe d'amis. C'était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable. Cependant, je n'avais pas lâché prise et en fin de semaine, Drago avait perdu patience et ne me parla plus une seule fois des vacances de noël.  
>- Non mais regarde-le, me lança Harry en désignant Drago d'un signe de tête durant le cours d'étude des moldus. Il a l'air complètement...<br>- Tu ne vas pas encore le plaindre, grognai-je.  
>- Il t'a trompé ou pas ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Est-ce qu'il t'a trompé avec Lydia ?<br>- Non.  
>- Alors que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Je n'en parlerais pas aux autres, mais tu peux me le dire à moi.<br>- Nous ne sommes juste plus sur la même longueur d'onde.  
>- Hermione...<br>Je poussai un profond soupir.  
>- C'est juste que nous avons grandit et évolué depuis notre première année. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial entre nous, mais nous ne sommes plus fait pour être ensemble.<br>- En fait tu ne l'aimes plus ?  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.<br>- Alors je comprends. Cela ne sert à rien de te forcer, cela ne rendra pas service à Drago, mais il a l'air tellement malheureux... Il me fait de la peine.  
>Je réprimai un rire. Drago faisait de la peine à Harry ! Si un jour je retrouvais mon monde, je m'empresserai de montrer mes souvenirs au vrai Harry. J'étais certaine qu'il tomberait de haut en s'entendant dire ça. Ce serait surement très drôle même.<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes tous de cours, Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude pour faire nos recherches. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mots pendant deux heures. Il ne parla pour la première fois que pour me faire son compte rendu de la journée. Cela ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, car ni lui, ni moi, n'avions du nouveau sur notre situation.  
>Alors que l'on descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner, Drago m'arrêta à l'aide de son bras.<br>- On ne pourrait pas faire croire aux autres que je n'ai trompé ?  
>- Pardon ?! M'exclamai-je surprise.<br>- Je suis passé pour un idiot toute la semaine parce que je te suppliai de venir chez moi à Noel. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'un Malefoy ne supplie personne.  
>- Donc c'est à mon tour de passer pour une idiote c'est ça ? Répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard blasé.<br>- Bah ce serait plus juste que ce soit chacun notre tour.  
>- Je ne vais pas seulement passer pour une idiote là, je vais être humiliée, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Où alors on se remet ensemble pour de faux et tu viens passer Noel chez moi, répondit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire.  
>Je m'étais trompée, Drago n'avait pas du tout oublié l'idée qu'il s'était mis en tête depuis le début de semaine. Il avait seulement fait semblant de passer à autre chose.<br>- Tu as le choix, insista-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Soit je dis aux autres que je t'ai trompé, soit tu viens chez moi pour Noel.  
>Je le fixai d'un air ébahit pendant quelques secondes avant de rire. Il paru surpris dans un premier temps, mais il finit par rire lui aussi, contre toute attente.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine chez moi, insista-t-il en m'adressant un sourire encourageant. Ce n'est pas si terrible, surtout avec mes parents qui t'adorent. En plus, on pourra avoir plein d'information de leur part !  
>Je repris aussitôt mon sérieux.<br>- Je ne viendrais pas chez toi Drago, maintenant arrête.  
>- Mais tu as ris ! Insista-t-il.<br>- Parce que la situation est risible ! Non mais tu nous as bien regardé ? On est ridicule.  
>- Mais c'est toi qui est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une pauvre semaine !<br>- Je te le dis une dernière fois, le débat est clos.  
>Drago ronchonna dans sa barbe, mais nous reprîmes notre descente en direction de la grande salle. Alors que nous allions passer la grande porte, il émit un nouveau petit ricanement. Je me retournai vers lui et le questionnai du regard.<br>- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rire ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
>- Oui oui c'est ça ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ordonnai-je.<br>Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, il semblait vraiment amusé.  
>- Il se passe que de toute façon, tu passes déjà pour une idiote.<br>Je lui lançai un regard étonné.  
>- Pour tous nos amis il est clair que c'est toi qui a mit fin à notre couple. Cependant, poursuivit-il d'un air victorieux, ils sont tous persuadés que tu regrettes et que je te manque.<br>- N'importe quoi !  
>- Si, parce qu'ils voient bien qu'on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et que c'est souvent toi qui vient me parler d'ailleurs.<br>- Mais c'est pour nos recherches, me défendis-je.  
>- Oui, mais ça ils ne le savent pas.<br>- Je ne suis sûr qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout à ça, c'est toi qui te monte tout un film dans ta tête, répondis-je.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit, dit-il avant de me laisser en plan devant l'entrée pour rejoindre sa table.<br>- Drago, l'appelai-je alors. Reviens tout de suite !  
>Il m'ignora superbement et j'étais certaine que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Ce n'était qu'un sale gamin dans le fond.<p>

Quand j'approchai de ma table, je vis que Harry me lançait un étrange regard, et je sus aussitôt que ce que m'avait dit Drago était vrai. Même si Harry m'avait assuré qu'il me comprenait durant le cours d'étude des moldus, j'étais certaine qu'il ne me pensait pas sûr de moi choix, surtout après que j'ai hélé Drago dans la grande salle devant tout le monde. Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que je posai mes fesses sur le banc en bois, face à la table des Gryffondor.  
>Durant tout le repas, Ginny parla des supers vacances que nous allions passer tous ensemble. Et j'étais certaine, que comme dans notre vrai monde, elle avait un petit faible pour Harry. La présence de mon meilleur ami chez elle était donc sans nulle doute, la plus grande raison qui faisait qu'elle attendait ces vacances avec impatience. Quant à moi, je ne cessais d'épier la table des Serpentards, pour surveiller les visages des amis de Drago. Leur avait-il dit qu'il m'avait trompé ou pas encore ? Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Peut-être que la solution était de faire croire à Drago que je viendrais... Non, c'était trop méchant, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, surtout que cette fois-ci il m'en voudrait vraiment et se ferait un plaisir de se venger. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait dire à ses parents qu'on s'était remis ensemble mais que je passais exceptionnellement toutes mes vacances avec mes parents, pour cause d'un voyage à l'étranger. Oui, l'idée me semblait très bonne.<br>- Ca va Hermione ? Me lança Harry d'un air moqueur.  
>Je quittai la table des Serpentards des yeux, il était évident qu'Harry m'avait vu et que je passais pour une parfaite idiote, comme me l'avait assuré Drago. C'était très agaçant.<p>

Le lendemain matin, je me ruais vers Drago qui prenait déjà son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. J'allais lui soumettre mon idée et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il accepterait. De cette manière, personne ne passerait pour l'idiot du village. Il dirait à ses parents que je passais toutes les vacances avec les miens et l'affaire serait définitivement réglée.  
>Cependant, juste avant que je m'adresse à Drago qui me fixait avec curiosité, un hiboux lâcha une lettre dans mes mains. Elle venait de mes parents. Je m'éloignai alors un peu de la table des Serpentards et l'ouvris . Au fur et à mesure que je lisais le papier à lettre typiquement moldu, mon visage se décomposa.<br>- Hemione ?  
>Je relevai les yeux vers Drago qui m'adressait un regard interrogateur.<br>- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>En marchant à sa rencontre j'avais en effet eu une très bonne idée à lui soumettre, mais maintenant... J'étais coincée, totalement coincée et je ne voulais pas me mettre mes parents à dos, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de mon vrai monde. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se posent des questions. Peut-être que les Malefoy étaient totalement idiots pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec leurs fils, mais ce n'était pas le cas des miens. Je fourrai alors la lettre dans ma poche et rejoignis Drago. Je me penchai vers son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.<br>- C'est bon pour les vacances, je viens chez toi, lui soufflai-je à voix basse.  
>- Quel revirement de situation ! S'exclama-t-il ravi.<br>- Oui bon bah ça va hein.  
>- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Insista-t-il en me lançant un sourire moqueur.<br>- Parce que tu avais raison, continuai-je à voix basse. Tu es content ?  
>- Oui c'est ça, railla-t-il. Je peux voir ta lettre ?<br>J'eus un pas de recule. Cependant, il ne se démonta pas. Il se leva subitement de sa chaise, se jeta sur moi et fourra sa main dans la poche de ma veste. Lorsqu'il l'eu en main il la leva au dessus de sa tête, un sourire victorieux inscrit sur le visage.  
>- Rends-là moi, lui ordonnai-je les dents serrés.<br>- Elle vient de qui ? Claironna-t-il.  
>- C'est personnel, insistai-je en tentant de la récupérer.<br>Cependant, j'étais plus petite que lui et je ne parvins pas à atteindre sa main.  
>- Ces gamineries n'amusent que toi ! Dépêche toi de me la rendre, insistai-je d'une voix autoritaire.<br>Il fit mine de baisser son bras et je crus que j'allais la récupérer, mais il explosa de rire avant de sortir en courant de la grande salle. Je me ruai derrière lui et lui courrai après dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Je mourrai de froid, mais il fallait absolument que je la récupère. Cependant, alors que nous allions atteindre le terrain de quidditch, Drago s'arrêta subitement en pointant sa baguette sur moi.  
>- Petrificus totalus ! S'exclama-t-il.<br>Je tombai lourdement en arrière, incapable de me défendre.

_Hermione,_

Peut-être n'as-tu pas reçu notre dernière lettre, mais nous ne sommes finalement pas là pendant les vacances. Les Malefoy nous ont invités à faire un fabuleux voyage il y a tout juste une semaine. Nous imaginons de toute façon que Drago et toi préférerez fêter noël tous les deux chez lui en amoureux. Nous estimons que vous êtes à présent assez grand pour rester seuls. Les Malefoy vous ont d'ailleurs offert des places pour un spectacle de balais volant. Par contre j'aimerais que tu restes chez les Malefoy, pas que nous n'ayons pas confiance en les Weasley, mais nous préférons savoir que tu passeras les vacances avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien.  
>Nous avons remis ton téléphone portable aux Malefoy. Ils le laisseront chez eux pour que l'on puisse s'appeler durant les vacances. Nous imaginons que tu es très contente de la nouvelle et nous espérons que ces dernières semaines de cours se passent bien.<p>

Nous t'embrassons,

Maman et papa

- Petite menteuse ! S'exclama Drago en explosant de rire.  
>Il leva le sort qui me clouait au sol et je me relevai.<br>- Tes parents sont de parfaits manipulateurs, m'écriai-je en lui adressant un regard noir.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tes parents n'ont pas l'air mécontent de partir en voyage.<br>- Dans notre vrai monde, mes parents n'auraient pas fait un telle chose ! C'est ahurissant !  
>- Calme toi, de toute façon j'ai changé d'avis.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Je préfère avoir la manoir pour moi tout seul c'est beaucoup plus drôle et il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que tu viennes si mes parents ne sont pas là pour voir que tout se passe bien entre nous. On n'aura qu'à faire semblant d'être ensemble pour les vacances.<br>- Et je vais aller où moi ?  
>- Tu n'as pas de maison ?<br>- Si je suis chez moi, mes parents le sauront, nous avons des voisins.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est plus ensemble, comme je l'ai fais avec mes propres parents. Je ne vois pas le problème.<br>- Je ne vais pas leur mentir, répondis-je interdite.  
>- Tu te fous de moi ? Me lança Drago de mauvaise humeur. Démerde-toi !<br>Un hiboux grand-duc nous survola et laissa tomber une lettre dans les bras de Drago. Je lui arrachai la lettre des mains pour l'ouvrir et le menaçai de ma baguette magique. Après une courte lecture, j'abaissai ma baguette.  
>- Problème réglé ! Je viens chez toi.<br>- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en récupérant la lettre.  
>- Tes parents te disent qu'ils ont demandé à l'elfe de te surveiller et de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix.<br>Drago m'adressa un regard noir, que je soutins.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La séance

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

sarahblue1 - Ahah merci pour les non points de suspension ^^

Selenee - Oh moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir les vacances de Drago et Hermione, en tout cas elles commencent dès ce chapitre ;)

Charliee3216 - Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer d'écrire des choses marrantes, mais ce n'est pas gagnée, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort ^^

Rosabella01 - Oui oui on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec Drago et Hermione, et je pense que eux non plus dans le fond ! :)

**Chapitre 11 : La séance**

Ce qui m'exaspérait le plus dans cette histoire c'était que si j'avais tout de suite accepté la proposition de Drago en passant Noel chez lui avec ses parents, cela n'aurait duré qu'une semaine. Mais à présent que les Malefoy s'en étaient mêlés, emmenant mes parents en vacance, j'aurais le droit à deux semaines de calvaire. Je m'en voulais affreusement. La seule chose réconfortante dans le fond était que Drago semblait être aussi ravie que moi... Au moins, nous allions tous les deux passer des vacances dont nous n'avions pas envie.

La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de tous nos amis. Moi je n'avais rien dit, mais visiblement Drago avait été ravie de le dire à tout le monde, certainement pour prouver aux autres que j'avais finis pas céder à ses supplications. Il devait se sentir moins idiot, quant à moi, je mourrais d'envie de raconter à mon tour que c'était à cause d'un plan totalement tordu émanant des parents de Drago. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne pouvais pas me mettre Drago complètement à dos. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pour retrouver notre monde et si je divulguais ça, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau...

Ce fut donc tous les deux de mauvaise humeur que nous nous montâmes à bord du Poudlard express pour les vacances de noël. Nos amis étaient tous véritablement impatients de retrouver leur famille, de recevoir des cadeaux et de s'amuser durant les vacances. Moi pas. Certes je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez les Malefoy, mais il y avait une raison encore plus évidente. J'avais peur. Etre dans un autre monde à Poudlard était une chose, mais être à l'extérieur du château en était une autre. Drago et moi allions être totalement livrés à nous même, dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas.  
>Nous nous étions tous installés au grand complet au fond du train, là où les Serpentard élisaient habituellement domicile dans notre vrai monde. Comme tout était ouvert c'était visiblement plus pratique pour que l'on puisse tous se parler. Ron et Ginny parlaient avec entrain de leur vacances en assurant à Harry qu'ils s'amuseraient comme des fous durant la deuxième semaine des vacances et qu'ils avaient déjà prévu plein d'entrainement de quidditch dans leur jardin. Du côté des Serpentards, les amis de Drago insistaient pour qu'il organise le jour de l'an chez lui étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne. Drago avait beau refuser poliment, je savais qu'il finirait par accepter, ce qui était une catastrophe pour moi. Tout le monde vit que j'étais d'humeur particulièrement morose et après quelques répliques cinglantes de ma part, les autres finirent par arrêter de me poser des questions.<p>

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Après voir jeté un oeil à nos amis respectifs et constant qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus de nous, il se pencha vers mon oreille.  
>- Franchement arrête, on dirait qu'on t'envoie à Askaban.<br>- C'est tout comme. Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je vienne, tu as encore changé d'avis ? Demandai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
>- Pas du tout mais j'aimerais quand même passer de bonnes vacances.<br>Je me levai de la banquette pour sortir du wagon.  
>- Tu vas où ? Me demanda aussitôt Drago en faisant mine de se lever à son tour.<br>- Aux toilettes, tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ?  
>- Ca se serait une excellente idée, intervint Blaise en riant.<br>Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de quitter le wagon. Lorsque je fus devant la porte des toilettes deux files attendaient déjà devant moi. Il s'agissait de deux élèves de sixième année de Pouffsoufle. Leur conversation ne m'intéressait absolument pas, mais étant derrière elles, je ne pus qu'entendre de quoi elles parlaient. Il s'agissait du copain de l'une d'elle et cette dernière avait visiblement peur de coucher avec lui pour la première fois. Alors que son amie tentait désespéramment de la rassurer je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.  
>- Si tu as peur, c'est que tu n'es pas prête, lui signalai-je le plus gentiment possible. Tu devrais attendre encore un peu.<br>Elles se retournèrent aussitôt vers moi.  
>- Désolée, j'ai entendu de quoi vous parliez, dis-je mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu avais peur toi ? Insista celle qui était le plus près de la porte et qui était directement concernée par le sujet.  
>Je faillis répondre que je n'avais encore couché avec personne avant de me reprendre. Dans ce monde-là, avais-je couché avec Drago ? Par Merlin, mais quelle horreur !<br>- Hein ? Insista l'élève de Pouffsoufle. Tu avais peur la première fois avec Malefoy ?  
>Visiblement elle savait très bien qui j'étais et avec qui je sortais.<br>- Comment voudrais-tu avoir peur avec le beau Drago Malefoy, intervint sa copine en souriant bêtement.  
>- Oui, j'imagine qu'il a dû être parfait la première fois, marmonna la première fille la mort dans l'âme.<br>- Excusez-moi, dis-je alors en reprenant le chemin inverse.  
>Je bousculai plusieurs personne sans m'excuser et quand j'eus rejoins notre coin dans le train je m'essayai à côté de Drago qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.<br>- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un regard scrutateur.  
>Je vérifiai que personne n'allait entendre ce que j'allais dire et me penchai très discrètement vers lui.<br>- J'ai une question assez délicate, soufflai-je à voix basse.  
>Il attendit patiemment.<br>- Est-ce ... Non tu ne dois pas le savoir non plus...  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Parce que apparemment on est en couple depuis longtemps et...  
>- Et quoi Hermione ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Tu crois qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ?  
>Ma question m'arracha une petite grimace et je détournai aussitôt les yeux de lui pour me concentrer sur la moquette marron qui ornait le sol. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Drago explosa de rire ce qui eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de tous nos amis.<br>- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Crachai-je à nos amis commun.  
>- Mais quel mauvais caractère ! S'exclama Théodore en levant ses mains en l'air.<br>J'attendis que tout le monde reprennent ses occupations et que Drago arrête de rire pour enfin avoir une réponse.  
>- J'ose imaginer que oui, répondit-il amusé. Sinon, je serais vraiment le dernier des idiots.<br>- Je te demande pardon ?  
>- Si on est ensemble depuis la première années, j'espère bien qu'on a couché ensemble, oui.<br>Il ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par le sujet, alors que la vision d'un acte comme celui-ci avec Drago me répugnait.  
>- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Tu es en manque ? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux...<br>Je lançai un regard interdit à Drago. Il ne riait visiblement pas. Il était au contraire très sérieux ce qui était particulièrement effrayant.  
>- Tu me dégoûtes.<br>- Ca va, je plaisantais, signala-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Et arrête tes commentaires désobligeants sinon je vais finir par être méchant.  
>- Eh bien ! M'exclamai-je. C'est toi qui me propose de coucher avec toi et c'est moi qui ais des commentaires désobligeants.<br>- Je te signale que c'est toi qui vient me parler de ça et qui te permet ensuite de faire des commentaires. Je ne t'avais rien demandé moi.  
>J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais la refermai aussitôt. Le wagon était particulièrement silencieux et je ne pus me résoudre à lever les yeux pour jeter un œil derrière moi.<br>- Ils sont en train de nous regarder n'est-ce pas ? Soufflai-je à voix basse. Ils ont entendu ?  
>Je sentis Drago se retourner, ricaner et revenir à sa position initiale.<br>- Alors ? Insistai-je toujours sans bouger.  
>- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.<br>Il semblait très amusé par la situation. Non plus que ça, il était prêt à exploser de rire alors que moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi humilié.

Ce monde était vraiment une plaie, une PLAIE ! Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin du Poudlard express, je n'avais pas ré-ouvert la bouche et je me contentai de faire un signe de mains à mes amis pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances.  
>- Tu es toujours aussi agréable avec tes amis ? Me demanda Drago.<br>Je lui adressai un regard noir comme seule réponse. Il ne répondit pas et me tendit son bras que je scrutai comme si c'était une bête curieuse.  
>- A moins que tu saches où j'habite tu vas devoir t'accrocher à moi et souffrir en silence, me signala-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que Drago me tendait son bras pour que je le prenne et marche avec lui comme un couple. Il était cependant inutile que je lui explique ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit et j'attrapai son bras, tout en tenant fermement ma valise de mon autre main.  
>Nous transplanâmes aussitôt et nous atterrîmes face à grand portail en fer forgé. Drago posa sa baguette sur le portail en question et celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt pour nous laisser passer.<br>Si j'étais totalement silencieuse en marchant derrière lui ce n'était parce que je refusais de lui parler, mais parce que j'étais totalement abasourdis par ce que je voyais. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longeait l'allée de chaque côté. Le chemin parfaitement rectiligne menait directement à la porte d'entrée. Un paon parfaitement blanc passa même devant nous et je retins un petit cris de surprise. Un paon ! Je tournai les yeux vers Drago qui avait ralenti la cadence pour être à ma hauteur, mis il ne me regarda pas. Après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de voir ce genre de volatile chez lui. J'eu la confirmation que c'était normal en arrivant face à la porte d'entrée. Les haies s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus tôt et me laissant entrevoir un gigantesque jardin où d'autres paons allaient et venaient à leur guise. La pelouse verte était impeccable, à l'image du grand manoir qui s'élevait devant moi. Je savais que les Malefoy avait beaucoup d'argent, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à que ce soit à ce point. Alors que Drago posait de nouveau sa baguette sur la grande porte d'entrée, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir une grande fontaine.  
>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Drago m'invita à entrer d'un geste élégant de la main. L'intérieur de la maison était décorée de façon somptueuse, un magnifique tapis était posé au sol dans le grand hall d''entrée.<br>- Dobby ! M'exclamai-je alors en voyant l'elfe arriver face à nous.  
>Drago, même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire paru aussi surpris que moi de voir son elfe au manoir. Après tout, dans notre vrai monde, Dobby ne servait plus sa famille depuis plusieurs années. Dobby m'observa d'un air perplexe avant de finalement récupérer nos deux valises. Etais-je une pimbêche qui ne s'intéressait pas aux elfes dans ce faux monde ? Qui ne s'inquiétait pas de leurs conditions de travail ?<br>Drago entreprit de me faire visiter sa maison avant que je n'a pus me poser davantage de questions sur ma personnalité dans ce monde.

Le reste du manoir était magnifique avec un mobilier luxueux et chargé, à l'image des Malefoy. C'était ahurissant. Drago me stoppa dans ma contemplation en s'arrêtant près d'une porte qu'il ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il me présenta sa pièce comme sa chambre, mais dans tous les cas, j'aurais pu la reconnaître sans la moindre difficulté. La pièce était particulièrement ensoleillé et un lit trônait en sont centre. Une écharpe à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard était accrochée contre le mur au dessus du lit, ainsi que trois balais un peu plus sur le côté. Drago stoppa ma contemplation de la chambre en me désignant une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain toujours aussi luxueuse que le reste du manoir. Il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre une autre porte qui menait à une deuxième chambre.  
>- Tu dormiras là, m'indiqua-t-il, mais tu passeras par ma chambre. Comme ça l'elfe ne se doutera pas que nous ne dormons pas ensemble.<br>Le chambre dans les tons de bleu qui m'était destinée comportait un très beau lit, un bureau et une grande, très grande armoire vide destinée à mes affaires. Il y avait également de nombreux tableaux sur les murs et une grande fenêtre qui me permit d'admirer une fois de plus le parc qu'il avait en guise de jardin.  
>- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre.<br>- Evidemment.  
>Après tout il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre, personne n'aurait pu dire dû mal de son manoir. Drago s'éclipsa quelques instants dans sa propre chambre avant de revenir et me tendre un objet qu'il observait avec suspicion.<br>- Tiens, il y avait ça sur ma table de nuit, j'imagine que c'est pour toi.  
>J'attrapai aussitôt mon téléphone portable et l'allumai. J'allais aussitôt appeler mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Alors que je composai le numéro de téléphone de ma mère, Drago n'avait pas bougé et me fixait intrigué.<br>- Maman ? Dis-je dans le combiné. C'est moi !  
>Je parlai dix bonnes minutes à ma mère, en lui racontant mes dernières semaines de cours, mon arrivée chez Drago, tout en lui demandant comme se passait ses propres vacances. Durant, tout ce temps Drago n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Lorsque j'eu raccroché il se rapprocha de moi.<br>- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant mon téléphone. C'est quoi ?  
>- Un téléphone portable, expliquai-je ravie d'avoir quelque chose de plus à lui apprendre. Cela me permet de parler à des gens qui ne sont pas avec moi. Cela fonctionne un peu comme le réseau de cheminé, lorsqu'on passe que sa tête à travers.<br>- Tu es sérieuse ? S'exclama-t-il. Je peux appeler mes parents ?  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient de téléphone... C'est un appareil moldu. Par contre, je peux essayer de rappeler ma mère pour qu'elle te passe la tienne.<br>Drago acquiesça précipitamment d'un signe de tête et j'appuyai sur la touche rappel. Cependant, au bout de quatre sonneries personne ne répondit et je raccrochai.  
>- Ce ne marche plus ? Demanda Drago.<br>- Elle ne répond pas, elle a dû poser son téléphone et partir.  
>Drago sembla réellement embêté ce que je trouvais étrange. Lui qui détestait les moldus avec force, s'intéressait d'abord aux films puis aux téléphones portables. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'était finalement pas une cause totalement perdu. J'allais à présent avoir deux missions. Retrouver mon vrai monde et entraîner Drago du côté du bien. Finalement, ces vacances à deux n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.<p>

Après avoir pris une douche et rangé mes affaires, je descendis en bas pour trouver Drago, mais il n'était pas là. Quand je demandai à Dobby s'il l'avait vu, celui me répondit que non tout en s'excusant trois fois de ne pas pouvoir m'aider. J'entrai alors dans le salon et me postai face à des grandes étagèrent qui comportaient de nombreux, très nombreux livres que je n'avais jamais lu. Décidément, ces vacances n'allaient vraiment pas être aussi horrible que ça, surtout que Drago s'était employé à être poli et presque sympathique depuis que nous étions arrivés.  
>- Il est peut-être sous le tapis, me signala Dobby en m'apportant un verre de jus de citrouille.<br>- Sous le tapis ? Répétai-je en jetant un oeil aux tapis au centre de la pièce tout en me demandant si l'elfe n'était pas devenu fou.  
>L'elfe déposa le verre qu'il était venu m'apporter sur une table basse à côté d'un canapé et ressortit du salon.<br>Après quelques minutes, je jetai mon dévolu sur un livre qui parlait des grandes personnalités de ces dernières années et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé. Après avoir consulté le sommaire et les noms des personnes décrites dans le livre, je dû bien admettre que Voldemort n'avait jamais existé dans ce monde, car Grindelwald était bien nommé lui. Soudain, il y eu un bruit étrange et je vis le tapis au centre de la pièce s'élever dans les airs. Avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement je vis Drago sortir de dessous. Il y avait une trappe ! Dobby n'était pas fou.  
>- Il y a quoi en dessous ? Demandai-je en me levant brusquement du canapé.<br>Drago sursauta et me regarda alarmé.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais en haut !<br>- Et je suis redescendus.  
>- Mais tu ne peux pas être aussi rapide pour prendre une douche ! Tu es une fille !<br>Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû voir ce passage.  
>- Je ne dirais rien, dis-je aussitôt.<br>- Ouai c'est ça ! Je parie qu'aussitôt revenu dans notre monde, tu te feras un plaisir de le raconter à Potter et toute ta petite équipe.  
>Il avait raison, surtout après sa réaction. Que cachait cette trappe ? Qu'y avait-il en dessous ? Cependant, je ne pouvais pas poser de question, en tout cas pas sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je décidai donc de jouer le jeux.<br>- Je ne vois pas le problème, tout le monde a des pièces secrètes chez lui. Chez moi, on entrepose nos beaux tableaux ou objets précieux lorsqu'on part en vacance. Au cas où quelqu'un entrerait chez nous par effraction dans le but de nous cambrioler.  
>Drago sembla quelque peu se calmer et il finit par faire redescendre le tapis à sa place initiale et prendre le verre de jus de citrouille que Dobby avait déposé à mon attention.<br>- Tu cherchais quoi ? Demandai-je.  
>Ne pas poser de question à ce sujet aurait paru louche.<br>- Un livre, mais il n'y est pas, répondit-il. Il faut croire que ce monde est bien différent.  
>- Oh, répondis-je seulement avant de me rasseoir sur le canapé. Moi j'ai trouvé un livre intéressant, poursuivis-je en levant le livre que j'avais été en train de lire.<br>Drago toisa la couverture avant de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant dedans.  
>- Voldemort n'existe vraiment pas, expliquai-je.<br>- Ca on le sait, je ne pensais pas que tu en doutais encore.  
>- C'était toujours intéressant de vérifier.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et s'affala à côté de moi tout en me demandant si j'avais des idées pour les vacances.  
>- Des idées pour quoi ?<br>- Comme je viens de te le dire, pour les vacances. On ne va pas rester enfermé ici pendant deux semaines. Pour demain, je propose qu'on s'occuper de cette histoire de film.  
>Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec les choses moldu, cela devenait vraiment étrange.<br>- Je veux absolument en voir un, répéta-t-il.  
>- C'est compliqué... expliquai-je mal à l'aise. Il faut d'abord acheter une télé, avoir des prises électriques. Et il faut surtout une connexion internet étant donné que tout marche avec ça maintenant.<br>Drago semblait n'avoir rien compris à ce que je lui racontai à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait. Cependant je n'avais pas envie, ni la patience de lui expliquer ce qu'était internet.  
>- A moins que ...<br>Je laissai cependant ma phrase en suspens. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça tout de même ? Moi et Drago tous les deux dans le noir ?  
>- Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé.<br>Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, nous n'avions pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Nous avions plus urgent à faire comme retrouver notre monde. Il fallait que nous mettions à profit ces deux semaines pour avancer dans nos recherches et enfin trouver une solution.  
>- A moins que quoi ? Insista-t-il de nouveau.<br>Cependant, si nous y allions, l'affaire serait réglée une bonne fois pour tout et il arrêterait de m'embêter avec ça.  
>- Nous pourrions aller au cinéma, déclarai-je alors.<br>Il ouvrit de grand yeux attendant que je poursuive.  
>- Quand de nouveaux films sortent pour être présentés au public, ils sont projetés dans une salle où tout le monde peut aller les voir.<br>- Super, on y va demain !  
>- Il va y avoir plein de moldu autour de nous, signalai-je.<br>- Ah bon ?  
>Ma remarque sembla enfin le déstabiliser. Avec un peu de chance il changerait d'avis et nous pourrions enfin nous concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important.<br>- Combien environ ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendant de la taille des pièces.<br>- Tu n'as pas une fourchette à me donner ? Tu mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.  
>J'avais l'impression d'être en plein délire et je me demandai même si ce nouveau monde ne commençait pas à déteindre sur nous d'une manière magique. J'avais l'impression que Drago était en train de changer alors que je le connaissais tout de même suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre. Allait-ce m'arriver à mon tour ? Allais-je soudainement m'intéresser à la magie noire sans m'en rendre compte ? Cette perspective m'effraya au plus au point et j'en fis aussitôt par à Drago qui me lança un regard entendu.<br>- Je ne change pas, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que cette histoire de films pourrait être une opportunité hors du commun !  
>- Tu changes et tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, insistai-je.<br>- Mais arrête un peu ! S'exclama-t-il. On va aller au cinéma demain et après demain on fera ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

J'avais finis par accepter. Après tout, peut-être qu'entrer dans une salle remplit de moldu le ferait finalement reculer le moment venu, peut-être même que ce qu'il verrait à l'écran lui ferait peur. Et si jamais, il n'avait pas une de ces réactions, nous pourrions enfin passer à autre chose une fois le film passé.

Le lendemain matin, Drago semblait emprunt à une étrange excitation liée au film. Peut-être s'y intéressait-il vraiment, ou peut-être que la magie de se monde nous transformait. Cette perspective me faisait définitivement très peur. Cependant, je ne fis aucun nouveau commentaire et ce fut à moi cette fois-ci de faire un transplanage d'escorte. Nous atterrîmes dans une petite rue discrète et je l'entraînai avec moi vers la rue où se trouvait le cinéma. J'observai avec attention toutes les réactions de Drago et je sus qu'il était finalement un peu resté lui-même en voyant sa réaction face au monde moldu qui l'entourait. Il n'avait visiblement jamais mit un seul pied dans le monde moldu. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin face au guichet j'optai pour un film d'action, histoire que cela plaise un minimum à Drago. Alors que j'allais sortir mon porte monnaie pour payer Drago m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
>- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est moi qui paye. Et puis quoi encore !<br>Venant de n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais pris son geste pour de la galanterie, mais venant de lui c'était plutôt une question de pouvoir et d'argent. Il sortit aussitôt une bourse de sa poche mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.  
>- Arrête de faire l'idiot, lui soufflai-je à voix basse. Tu te doutes bien qu'il faut de l'argent moldu.<br>Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de se ressaisir et de me regarder avec étonnement tendre un billet à la personne en face de nous. La personne me tendit nos deux places de cinéma et me rendit un peu de monnaie que je rangeai.  
>Alors nous rejoignions la salle en question Drago me fit une remarque que je trouvai très étrange et d'une certaine manière amusante.<br>- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu lui donnes un morceaux de papier et il te rend des pièces ? Les moldus sont vraiment fou ! S'exclama-t-il en ricanant.  
>- Tu n'as jamais suivis un cours sur l'étude des moldus ? Lui demandai-je.<br>Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, j'en conclus que non, il n'avait jamais écouté ce que le professeur disait durant ce cours. Je lui expliquai alors rapidement comment fonctionnait l'argent moldu, cependant, même si Drago affirmait le contraire, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout.  
>Lorsque nous entrâmes dans notre salle de cinéma, Drago faillit faire une nouvelle bourde en sortant sa baguette pour certainement lancer un lumos. Je dus donc lui expliquer une nouvelle foi que le noir était fait pour que nous puissions mieux voir l'écran et être plongé dans une certaine ambiance. Ce à quoi il répliqua qu'il ne voyait pas comme nous pouvions voir quoi que ce soit au film si nous étions dans le noir. Je lui conseillai alors de se taire, pendant que nous nous asseyons sur des fauteuils, tout en lui disant qu'il comprendrait bien vite le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, Drago ne voulait décidément pas arrêter de parler et il rouvrit la bouche dès que l'écran s'alluma.<br>- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute dans la salle.  
>Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent vers lui étonné et je dû lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.<br>- Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit de parler ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis.  
>- Exactement, lui signalai-je mi-amusé, mi-agacé.<br>Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
>- Il faut chuchoter.<br>Cependant Drago, ne m'écoutait déjà plus, il fixait avec peur l'écran et les pubs qui passaient.  
>- C'est le film ? Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci à voix basse<br>- Non, ce sont des publicités. C'est pour nous donner envie d'acheter un produit et...  
>- Non mais ca va Hermione ! Je sais ce que sont des publicités.<br>De nouveaux, des personnes se retournèrent vers nous.  
>- Par pitié, parle-moins fort, le suppliai-je.<br>Je sentais que j'allais regretter de l'avoir emmener ici, j'allais vraiment le regretter.

Lorsque le film commença enfin je l'indiquai à Drago, qui ne parla plus pendant près d'une demie-heure. Il ne regardait pas le film, il le vivait ! A un moment je dus tout de même lui préciser que c'était pour de faux lorsqu'il commença à s'alarmer de la mort d'un des personnages. Une nouvelle demie-heure passa dans le silence le plus complet, mais je ne parvins pas à me concentrer plus que ça sur le film, j'étais bien trop occupé à observer discrètement Drago en biais. J'observai en détail chacune de ses réactions selon le scènes du film tout me demandant s'il, bien qu'il me l'ai affirmé, comprenait vraiment que c'était pour de faux. Cependant, je parvins finalement à me concentrer de nouveau sur le film, pour un court laps de temps malheureusement. Je sentis effet, contre toute attente un poids sur mes épaules. Drago venait de les entourer de son bras, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.  
>- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamai-je à voix basse en me dégageant de son contact.<br>Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et m'adressa un regard surpris.  
>- Bah quoi ?<br>- Ton bras, sur mes épaules.  
>- Bah je joue le jeux, tu devrais être contente.<br>- Le jeux ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.  
>Il désigna d'un signe de tête les couples qui nous entouraient.<br>- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tonnai-je.  
>- Bah quoi, les pairs de moldus se comportent tous comme ça, on va se faire repérer si on ne fait pas pareil !<br>Dans un premier temps je crus qu'il me faisait une blague, mais à mieux le regarder il semblait vraiment sincère. Je n'en revenais pas et puis "les pairs de moldus"... Non mais vraiment !  
>- Ce sont des couples Drago, dis-je alors en prenant soin d'insister sur le mot couple. Ils se comportent ainsi parce qu'ils sont amoureux. Si tu les vois s'embrasser tu vas faire pareil ? Ce que tu peut-être stupides !<br>- Je ne peux pas deviner, répliqua-t-il aussitôt à voix haute.  
>Nous récoltâmes aussitôt une slave de "chut" et je me ratatinai sur mon siège.<br>- Je ne connais pas bien les moldus je te ferais remarquer, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
>- C'est ce que je vois oui, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir un minimum... Non mais vraiment !<p>

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant tout le reste du film.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Intrusion dans le secret

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Charliee3216 - Ahah non, on n'en est pas encore là et Drago ne veut pas de portable ;) Quoi que ce serait peut-être très amusant de décrire une scène où Drago devrait se servir d'un téléphone ^^ J'y penserais !

Rosabella01 - Oui Hermione agit un peu comme une petite peste, enfin non ce mot est un peut-être un peu fort... Mais en tout cas, cela va peut-être lui revenir en pleine figure ;)

ymaassouli - J'ai ri en lisant ton commentaire, avec ton "j'en pouvais plus d'attendre" ahah. Eh bien voici la suite, j'imagine que cette fois tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'impatienter ^^

Anabetha - Oh merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

scpotter - Eh bien, vous me trouvez décidément drôle pour beaucoup d'entre vous, tans mieux ;) . Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chapitre 12 : Intrusion dans le secret**

Moi qui avait pensé faire peur à Drago en l'emmenant au cinéma, que ce soit par ce qu'il verrait sur l'écran ou à cause des moldus, c'était raté.A partir du moment où le film s'était terminée et que les lumières s'étaient rallumées, je n'avais pas plus en placer une et ce jusqu'à notre retour chez lui. Il ne se tut enfin que lorsque il porta un bière au beurre à ses lèvres. Je tentai alors enfin de dire quelque chose.  
>- Je te rappelle qu'on a d'autres choses plus importantes sur les quelles on doit se concentrer.<br>- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! S'exclama-t-il en reposant brutalement son verre sur la table basse du salon. On va devenir riche ! Immensément riche.  
>- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en ais besoin, remarquai-je en observant attentivement son luxueux salon.<br>- On n'a jamais assez d'argent et puis même sans parler de ça, nous allons devenir célèbres !  
>- Richesse et célébrité... Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.<br>Drago soupira.  
>- Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? On vient de passer un bon moment non ? Tu devrais être ravie que j'accorde autant d'attention au monde moldu non ? Je suis en train d'admettre que leurs films sont hallucinants ! Il faut partager ça avec le monde sorcier !<br>- Je t'avoue que je trouve ça assez étrange venant de toi, répliquai-je. Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans notre vrai monde, nous avons d'autres choses à faire et ...  
>- Mais arrête ! S'exclama Drago en me coupant la parole. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'on est coincé ici et j'ai fais tout ce que tu demandais jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu une minute de temps libre, entre mes cours, mes devoirs, mes recherches sur ce qu'il nous arrive et mes entraînements de quidditch. J'estime que j'ai le droit à un peu de répit ! Par ailleurs, que l'on soit dans ce monde ou pas, ne change rien à mes recherches sur comment implanter un cinéma chez les sorciers. Donc j'aimerais que tu me laisses deux semaines de vacance ! D'accord ? Deux semaines ! J'y ais bien le droit, et après, quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, nous reprendrons nos recherches.<br>J'observai Drago silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'avait pas tord concernant le mois que nous venions de passer et il avait été très coopératif.  
>- D'accord, déclarai-je alors. Deux semaines de vacance.<br>Drago sembla ravie et se relança dans son idée d'implantation dans le monde sorcier et je ne pus de nouveau plus parler. De toute façon, la seule chose que j'avais à lui dire à ce sujet, était que nous ne pourrions jamais implanter ça dans notre vrai monde, que personne n'accepterait quelque chose venant du monde des moldus, à part peut-être M Weasley.

Lorsque l'heure du dîné arriva, Dobby apporta à son maître plusieurs courriers qu'il avait reçu. Il me tendit une des lettres que j'ouvris aussitôt, elle venait de Ginny qui me proposait que l'on se voit le lendemain pour une après-midi sur le chemin de traverse dans le but d'acheter les cadeaux de Noel.  
>- Qu'as-tu prévus demain ? Demandai-je alors à Drago.<br>- Je ne sais pas encore, tu as une idée ?  
>- En fait, Ginny me propose de la rejoindre pour faire les magasins.<br>- Parfait, je verrais Blaise et les autres.  
>Je sentis aussitôt la catastrophe arriver.<br>- Tu ne comptes pas leur parler de cette histoire de film hein ? Demandai-je en fixant Drago avec sérieux.  
>- Bah si !<br>- Non Drago, déclarai-je. Tu ne vas rien dire, parce que dans ce monde il est fortement possible que tu ais déjà vu des films étant donné que nous étions en couple.  
>- J'aurais juste à ne pas signaler qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois.<br>- Je veux bien passer deux semaines de vacance, mais je ne veux pas mettre notre secret en péril ! M'exclamai-je. Je pense qu'ils nous trouvent déjà assez bizarre dans nos agissements, j'aimerais éviter de leur mettre une nouvelle fois la puce à l'oreille.  
>Drago grogna, insista une nouvelle fois, mais je finis par lui faire attendre raison. Nous n'avions pas à prendre de nouveaux risques inutilement, car parler de cette histoire de film était en effet totalement inutile puisque cela ne verrait jamais le jour ! Cependant, ça, je ne lui avais bien sûr pas dis.<p>

Lorsque j'avais rejoins Ginny le lendemain, je m'étais attendu à une sympathique après-midi entre amies. Mais non, Ginny n'avait en réalité par prévu que nous fassions nos cadeaux ensemble car lorsque je m'installai à côté d'elle dans un pub, elle avait déjà tous ses paquets avec elle. Je n'avais pas osé lui faire la moindre remarque, car je sentais une étrange tension entre nous deux. Que s'était-il passé ? La Hermione de ce monde lui avait-elle promit quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas savoir ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage.  
>- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as tant changé Hermione. Je ne te reconnais plus et ne me dis pas que c'est lié à ta rupture avec Drago.<br>Quelque soit le monde dans lequel j'étais, j'avais toujours apprécié la manière qu'avait Ginny d'aller droit au but. Cependant, là je me sentis coincée.  
>- Et ne me contredis-pas, ajouta-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas un comportement normal.<br>- Je t'assure que tout va bien Ginny, je suis juste un peu perturbée par ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et moi, même si tu affirmes le contraire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne plus être avec lui. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour reprendre mes marques.  
>- Ah oui ? Alors que faisions-nous tous les jeudis soir ?<br>Je sentis mon corps se crisper, car évidemment je n'en avais aucune idée.  
>- Qu'avais-tu prévu d'offrir à Drago avant que vous vous sépariez ?<br>Je n'avais de nouveau pas la réponse. Ce que je redoutais le plus était en train d'arriver. Le pire était que j'avais accusé Drago la veille de ne pas être assez prudent.  
>- Je vais répondre moi-même aux questions, poursuivit Ginny. Depuis que tu t'es réveillée à l'infirmerie tu as bizarrement oublié tous nos rendez-vous du jeudi soir près de la salle d'astronomie et tu avais prévu d'acheter à Drago le tout dernier balais. Tu économises pour ça depuis septembre. Je tiens aussi à te signaler que ma baguette est pointée sur toi sous la table, donc je te conseille de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement.<br>Par Merlin, j'étais totalement piégée.  
>- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ma meilleure amie ? Que je ne verrais pas la différence ?<br>Voilà qu'à présent elle me vouvoyait.  
>- Donc vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous prenez du Polynéctar n'est-ce pas ? Où est Hermione ?<br>- Ecoute Ginny, c'est vraiment moi mais...  
>- Arrêtez de mentir, me lança-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.<br>Ginny pouvait vraiment être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Je poussai alors un profond soupire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais que le secret perdure auprès des autres, je devais la mettre en courant.  
>- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir si tu me suis jusqu'à chez Drago.<br>- Bah voyons, dit-elle en riant. Je vais vous suivre pour que vous me réserviez le même sort qu'à Hermione, je ne suis pas assez bête.  
>- Tu es déjà allée chez Drago ? Demandai-je.<br>- Evidemment que je suis déjà allée chez le copain de ma meilleure amie !  
>- Alors je te laisserais faire le transplange d'escorte et tiens, ajoutai-je en poussant mon sac dans sa direction à l'aide de mon pied. Je te laisse prendre ma baguette.<br>Ginny me toisa quelques secondes d'un air hésistant.  
>- Non, répondit-elle. On va transplaner chacune de notre côté chez Drago et j'emporte bien évidemment votre sac et votre baguette. Si quand j'arrive chez lui, vous n'y êtes pas, je préviendrais le ministère de la magie sans attendre.<p>

Ce fut donc d'un commun accord que nous sortîmes toutes les deux du Pub, Ginny marchait derrière moi et tenait toujours sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Elle attendit que je transplane pour faire de même et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux devant le grand portail de Drago. Ginny était toujours sur le qui-vive et me toisait d'un air soupçonneux. Quant à moi, je me sentais à présent complètement idiote car je ne savais pas comment ouvrir le portail. Je jetai un œil sur les côtés afin de vérifier si les Malefoy n'avaient pas un interphone ou quelque chose du genre, mais non il n'y avait rien. Et de toute façon, cela n'était pas étonnant, c'était des sorciers et non des moldus.  
>- La baguette d'Hermione peut ouvrir le portail, les Malefoy l'on permit, me signala Ginny d'un air dédaigneux. Ma meilleure amie l'aurait su.<br>Je passai alors ma baguette sur le portail et en effet, celui s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Ginny continua de marcher derrière moi tout en pointant sa baguette sur moi, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans le grand manoir. Elle semblait très nerveuse.  
>- Drago ? Appelai-je alors.<br>Il n'y eu aucune réponse et je proposai à Ginny d'un signe de tête de me suivre. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Drago, Blaise et Théodore étaient visiblement occupés à comparer leur ballais de quidditch à l'aide de plusieurs livres.  
>- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Lançai-je à Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Si, mais je me suis dis que tu allais finir par venir ici, donc je n'avais pas besoin de m'égosiller. Ah, tu n'es pas seule d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny entrer dans la pièce derrière moi.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudain Blaise en fixant un point derrière moi.<br>Je me retournai et vis ma meilleure amie qui tenait toujours sa baguette, prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Cependant, elle l'a rangea aussitôt et se disant qu'avec la présence des trois autres, elle était en sécurité.  
>- Tu peux venir avec nous à l'étage ? Demandai-je alors à Drago.<br>- Non, je trouve qu'on est très bien ici, répliqua Ginny d'un ton froid qui étonna tous le monde.  
>Je me penchai discrètement vers en lui assurant que si elle voulait savoir la vérité, nous devions être seulement tous les trois. Je lui rappelai également que Drago était là et que je n'avais pas ma baguette magique. Elle sembla reprendre quelque peu confiance en elle et sortit dans le couloir.<br>- Il y a quoi à l'étage ? Insista Drago qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'abandonner ses livres de quidditch.  
>- Drago, s'il te pait, insistai-je d'une voix crispée.<br>Mon intonation provoqua chez lui un froncement de sourcils et il finit par se lever du tapis sur lequel il était assis pour nous suivre dans le grand hall d'entrée.

Nous montâmes tous les trois en silence et entrâmes dans la chambre de Drago.  
>- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?<br>- Ginny sait, déclarai-je alors.  
>- Tu peux être plus précise,<br>- Elle sait que je ne suis pas la vrai Hermione Granger.  
>- Tu le savais toi ? S'exclama cette dernière à l'attention de Drago.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes espèce de folle ? Fit Drago en m'adressant un regard noir.  
>Je m'assis sur son lit en prenant le visage entre les mains.<br>- Ginny sait que je ne suis pas la vrai Hermione Granger, répétai-je alors d'une voix plus calme. Donc, la seule solution est que nous lui racontions la vérité.  
>- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas ! S'exclama-t-il. En fait, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais toi si, c'est ça ? Tu te crois au dessus de tout ?<br>- Je n'avais pas le choix, répliquai-je agacée. Elle pense que je suis quelqu'un d'autre sous polynéctar.  
>Drago grogna, fit un des allers-retours dans sa chambre, s'arrêta pour fixer Ginny, puis reprit son chemin pour se poster face à moi.<br>- Fais comme tu veux, après tout c'est toi qui passeras pour la folle.  
>Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers Ginny qui nous lançait un regard peu assuré. Nous devions déjà avoir l'air de deux fous et c'était sans compter ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.<br>Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai par le début.  
>- Un jour Drago et moi nous sommes retrouvées en cours de potion. L'une de nos potions a explosé et nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'infirmerie.<br>- Oui je suis au courant, déclara-t-elle.  
>- Donc tu as dû remarquer que notre comportement a changé à cet instant, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés.<br>Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
>- Drago et moi venons d'un autre monde, annonçai-je. Nous pensons avec certitude, que nous avons pris la place de nos doubles dans un monde parallèle et que l'Hermione et le Drago que tu connais sont dans l'autre monde, celui d'où nous venons.<br>Drago confirma d'un signe de tête.  
>- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Nous lança-t-elle.<br>Drago émit un ricanement qui m'agaça au plus au point.  
>- Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous croit ! Tu l'avais dis toi-même, il ne fallait pas en parler parce que personne ne nous croirait !<br>- Ah oui et quelle était la solution alors ? Ginny me menaçait de sa baguette ! Elle me menaçait d'aller voir le ministère de la magie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?  
>- Un oubliette aurait pu faire l'affaire, d'ailleurs il est toujours temps, continua-t-il.<br>Ginny leva aussitôt sa baguette dans notre direction d'un air apeuré.  
>- C'est hors de question que l'on lance ce sort sur ma meilleure amie, répliquai-je choquée. Tu es vraiment tordu. Et de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien, elle continuera d'avoir des doutes et de remarquer des choses anormales. Ginny, poursuivis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers elle, nos deux mondes sont très similaires et différents à la fois. Par exemple Drago et moi nous sommes toujours détestés, nous sommes même ennemis, expliquai-je. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se vouent une détestation sans bornes depuis des siècles. Essaye de te souvenir de ce dernier mois et tu comprendras nos réactions, nos agissements...<br>- Et nous deux ? Demanda Ginny en baissant faiblement sa baguette.  
>- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Harry et Ron également.<br>- Mais alors pourquoi les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne sont pas amis ? Pourquoi Drago et toi...  
>La fin de se phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle semblait totalement perdue, ce qui permit à mon espoir de reprendre de la vigueur. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il se pouvait que Ginny nous croie.<br>- Nous avons constaté que les différences entre nos deux mondes, proviennent certainement d'une unique personne.  
>Je vis Drago grimacer, mais je continuai.<br>- Dans notre monde, un mage noir très puissant nommé Voldemort a divisé la population sorcière. Il y a d'un côté des personnes, comme ce mage noir et Drago ici présent, qui pensent que seuls les sangs purs sont de véritables sorciers et que les autres comme moi doivent être exterminés. L'autre camp dans lequel tu imagines bien que je suis, essaye de combattre ce mage noir.  
>- Donc dans ton monde je suis du mauvais côté ? Demanda Ginny.<br>- Non, tu es du bon côté Ginny, même si tu as le sang pur. Tu combats pour le bien.  
>- En vrai c'est plus compliqué que ça, intervint Drago. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bon ou de mauvais côté, c'est juste que...<br>- Ferme-là, crachai-je aussitôt. Si tu n'assumes pas d'avoir pris le chemin obscure menant à Voldemort ce n'est pas mon problème.  
>- Donc vous êtes ennemi tous les deux ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.<br>- On se hait littéralement, répondis-je. Du moins, dès notre première année à Poudlard, Drago a estimé qu'il me détestait parce que j'étais issue d'une famille de moldu.  
>- Tu peux arrêter de tout ramener à ton sang et te poser en victime ? Ca devient agaçant ! Tonna Drago.<br>- Je ne comprends pas alors, dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ensemble tout les deux si vous vous détestez ?  
>Drago et moi nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes.<br>- Parce que nous sommes tous les deux dans cette galère et que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour retrouver notre vrai monde. Nous essayons par ailleurs de sauver au maximum les apparences pour qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour des fous, d'où la présence d'Hermione chez moi, expliqua Drago.  
>- Nous devons retrouver notre monde, insistai-je. L'Hermione et le Drago que tu connais, doivent être en grand danger. Nous sommes en guerre et si Hermione et Drago restent en couple, ils risquent d'être tués.<br>Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, totalement effrayée par ce que je lui disais.  
>- Il faut que vous repartiez alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et vite !<br>- C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis un mois, signala Drago avec humeur. On ne trouve rien sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, sur la manière dont nous avons atterri ici.  
>- Je vous aiderais, déclara alors Ginny.<br>- Tu nous croies ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle en abaissant enfin sa baguette. Tout ce que vous racontez concorde parfaitement avec ce qu'il se passe depuis votre réveil à l'infirmerie.<p>

Ginny était rentrée chez elle, en nous promettant de garder le secret. J'aurais dû être contente qu'elle nous croie et qu'elle décide de nous aider, mais mes sentiments semblaient s'emmêler les pinceaux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être vexée et déçu de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il fallait absolument faire revenir la vrai Hermione et le vrai Drago. Mais dans un sens, j'étais certaine que cela se serait passé de la même manière dans notre vrai monde, du moins si la vrai Ginny avait découvert la vérité. Par ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue Drago semblait faire la gueule. Après notre discussion avec Ginny, il était redescendu rejoindre ses amis, sans un mot ou même un regard pour moi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque nous passâmes à table que je trouvai une bonne raison de parler à Drago.  
>- Alors, lequel de vos balais est le mieux ?<br>Il haussa les épaules. Ca ne devait pas être le sien, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de me le faire remarquer et c'était surement pour cette raison que l'Hermione de ce monde avait prévu de lui en acheter un nouveau.  
>- Que veux-tu faire demain ? Enchainai-je.<br>Il ne répondit de nouveau pas et sembla porter beaucoup d'intérêt aux haricots verts que Dobby lui servait.  
>- Eh oh Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?<br>- Heureux de voir que ça t'intéresse et que tu poses la question, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.  
>J'arquai les sourcils étonnés, mais Drago n'ajouta rien.<br>- J'en ais marre de tes sautes d'humeur ! M'exclamai-je en tapant du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Dobby. C'est parce que Ginny est au courant contrairement à tes amis ? Je pense que tu en connais la raison ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisis !  
>- Tu as tout faux. C'est juste que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ton comportement accusateur.<br>Je le fixai sans comprendre, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocente.<br>- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en articulant exagérément.  
>- Tu parles pour moi sans savoir et ce depuis toujours ! Tu as dis à Giny que j'estimais que des personnes comme toi n'avait pas le droit de vivre parmi les sorciers, tu lui as dis qu'on se haïssait, tu as dis que j'étais du mauvais côté ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends à définir qui je suis !<br>- Eh bien excuse moi, m'énervai-je. Mais c'est la personne que tu es Drago !  
>- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas choisis d'avoir des parents du côté de Voldemort, je n'ai pas choisis d'être un sang pur, je n'ai pas choisis cette vie. Je n'ai juste pas le choix mais ça ne t'a bien sûr jamais traversé l'esprit ! A mon sens, tu as autant le droit de vivre que les sangs purs si tu veux savoir et le seul problème que j'ai contre toi est que tu es une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui croit tout savoir sur tout le monde ! Et oui je t'ai un jour traité de sang de bourbe, parce que je sais que ça te brule les lèvres de me le reprocher, mais j'étais en deuxième année Hermione. En deuxième année et j'entendais ce terme à longueur de journée chez moi, je n'étais qu'un gamin ! Je te t'ai jamais haït comme tu t'ai plu à le dire à Ginny tout à l'heure, tu as tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé alors arrête un peu. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure tous les jours à cause du choix de mes parents, j'ai peur pour leur vie, j'ai peur pour la mienne. Voldemort martyrise mon père et a élu domicile chez nous sans nous demander notre avis ! Il m'a confié une mission qu'il m'est impossible de réussir et il me tuera ainsi que toute ma famille lorsqu'il verra que je n'y arrive pas. Voilà ma vie Hermione, toi qui crois si bien me connaître.<br>Il poussa rageusement son assiette devant lui et sortit de table. Je le fixai mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la salle à manger. J'avais toujours eu un minimum raison sur son compte, mais Harry et Ron le détestaient tellement que cela avait finit pas déteindre sur moi. Drago souffrait terriblement visiblement et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire rejoindre notre camp, comme j'en avais décidé en arrivant chez lui il y a deux jours. Je sauverais Drago car il en avait besoin et même s'il était quelqu'un de très fière je savais qu'il finirait par s'allier à nous si je m'y prenais bien.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Épreuve de confiance

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Prismiria - Merci pour ton commentaire !

Charliee3216 - Et voilà un début de rapprochement, comme tu l'attendais :)

ymaassouli - Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes toutes mes fictions, vraiment très plaisir !

virginie01 - Oh oui Hermione va se faire pardonner et dès ce chapitre ahah

scpotter - Merci pour ton commentaire, oui Drago se montre tel qu'il est vraiment, je pense que cela a fait du bien à Hermione de l'entendre de sa bouche ^^

**Chapitre 13 : Épreuve de confiance**

J'avais passé la plus longue nuit de ma vie. J'avais été totalement incapable de fermer l'oeil. Tout ce que m'avait dit Drago la veille n'avait cessé de raisonner dans ma tête. J'avais toujours su, au fond de moi que Drago n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître aux yeux de tous, alors pourquoi avais-je attendu qu'il me le dise lui-même ? Pourquoi avais-je attendu qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi lui avais-je infligé ça ? J'étais affreuse.

Ce fut donc le coeur lourd que je descendis en bas ce matin pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Drago était déjà là et il me salua brièvement avant de reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette sur sorcier. Son ton avait été parfaitement neutre, trop neutre à mon goût car je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Devais-je m'excuser ou voulait-il au contraire que j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier ? S'il avait été Ron, j'aurais agit comme si de rien n'était, s'il avait été Harry, nous en aurions au contraire parlé. Mais en ce qui concernant Drago, je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre, après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Pas vraiment du moins.  
>- On a reçu une lettre de Ginny, dit-il en refermant le journal.<br>Visiblement, nous allions faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>- Elle veut uniquement correspondre par lettre pendant les vacances, continua-t-il. Je pense qu'elle se méfie toujours un peu de nous.<br>- C'est compréhensible, dis-je en m'essayant sur la chaise libre à côté de lui.  
>- Elle nous a fait une liste de questions et au lieu d'y répondre bêtement, je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire une petite histoire à chaque fois. Cela permettrait de rendre notre monde plus vivant.<br>Je regardai Drago sans comprendre.  
>- Par exemple, sa première est question est de savoir comment sont les professeurs de Poudlard dans notre monde, donc on pourrait lui faire part de quelques anecdotes.<br>- C'est sa première question ? Demandai-je surprise en attrapant la lettre qui était posée sur la table.  
>- Oui, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt moi non plus, mais bon, si elle peut nous venir en aide par la suite, on peut bien répondre à ses petits caprices.<br>C'était hallucinant de voir Drago se comporter exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. Pire, il semblait même plus poli tout en étant plus distant. En fait, la différence notoire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois ricané, eu un air moqueur, ou... tout ce qu'il le caractérisait habituellement. Preuve que c'était à moi de réparer mes erreurs et de faire un pas vers lui, un grand pas même.  
>- Tu as raison, répondons-lui par de petites anecdotes et je commencerais avec Rogue ! M'exclamai-je ravie de pouvoir raconter les horribles cours que ce professeur m'avait fait vivre à Poudlard.<br>Drago se leva de sa chaise et revins quelques secondes plus tard armé d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge.  
>- A toi l'honneur alors, déclara-t-il en me tendant le tout.<br>Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps à ce que j'allais écrire et Drago fixait les mots qui apparaissaient petit à petit sur le parchemin.  
>- Quelle mauvaise foie ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je terminais une phrase.<br>Je levai le regard vers lui.  
>- Que Rogue te donne la parole ou pas, tu finis toujours par intervenir, ajouta-t-il.<br>- Oui mais je signale juste à Ginny, que Rogue m'ignore quand je lève la main et que lorsqu'il ne m'ignore pas c'est pour me faire des reproches où m'enlever des points. Comportement qui est totalement différent dans ce monde.  
>- Ce n'est pas faux, avoua-t-il en souriant.<br>C'était son premier sourire de la mâtiné et je pus en conclure qu'il ne m'en voulait peut-être pas autant que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Cela me rassura.  
>- Tu veux écrire quelque chose ? Demandai-je en posant la plume sur la table.<br>Il sembla réfléchir avant qu'un nouveau sourire s'inscrive sur son visage. Cette fois-ci c'était plutôt un sourire satisfait.  
>- Je veux bien parler de Hagrid, j'ai plein de choses à dire à son sujet. Notamment qu'à cause de lui je me suis fais attaqué par un hippogriffe sauvage et instable.<br>- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un faux regard sévère.  
>- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais avoue que ces cours sont pour le moins douteux quant à la sécurité des élèves.<br>Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le contredire et je le laissai alors écrire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Je lu moi aussi au dessus de son épaule et je fus étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant avec notre professeur que je m'y étais attendu.  
>- Ne te retiens pas pour moi hein, lui fis-je remarquer moqueuse.<p>

Nous passâmes presque toute la mâtiné à décrire notre monde selon les questions de Ginny. Certaines de nos réponses étaient assez drôles, comme lorsque j'avais décris la relation de Ron et Lavande « la niaise ». Cependant, certains points étaient beaucoup plus sombres, notamment lorsque Drago se chargea d'expliquer la montée de Voldemort. Ni Drago, ni moi, n'eûmes cependant le courage de lui dire que dans notre monde, Harry était orphelin. Après tout, elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de le savoir tout de suite et ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle demandait. La question qui avait le plus intrigué Drago était lorsque Ginny avait demandé quelles étaient ses relations avec Harry. Je dû donc avouer à Drago, que Ginny avait un faible pour Harry depuis toujours. C'était visiblement le cas dans ce nouveau monde puisque Ginny s'intéressait à la réponse.  
>- Si un jour on retrouve notre monde, commençai-je<br>- Je ne dirais rien, assura Drago qui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste de la phrase. Tout ce qui se passe ici reste ici, d'accord ?  
>Je sentis aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière sa phrase.<br>- Tu parles de la mission que t'a confiée Voldemort ? Me risquai-je à demander.  
>Il ne répondit pas et j'en conclus qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'aborder le sujet.<br>- On pourrait nous aussi poser des questions à Ginny, tu ne crois pas ? Enchaînai-je.  
>Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.<br>- Moi j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui m'a trahit, dis-je.  
>- Et moi j'aimerais savoir si nous avons des habitudes particulières pour éviter de se faire griller par les autres, ajouta Drago.<br>J'inscrivis alors nos deux questions à la fin du parchemin et j'écrivis l'adresse de Ginny sur l'enveloppe avant de la donner au hibou grand duc de Drago.  
>- J'espère que notre lettre ne sera pas interceptée, sinon...<br>- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela arrive ? Il n'y a pas de guerre ici.  
>- C'est vrai. C'est reposant.<br>Drago ne répondit pas mais il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous deux. Maintenant que nous n'avions plus de film à aller voir, maintenant que nous avions répondu à lettre de Ginny, il semblait que nous n'ayons rien de plus à nous dire. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, après tout nous étions loin d'être amis. J'avais beau chercher un sujet de discussion je n'en trouvais pas. J'aurais pu lui parler des films et de son implantation dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne voulais pas le relancer sur ce sujet qui n'avait aucun avenir selon moi. Je mourrais également d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il y avait sous son tapis dans le salon, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de poser la question. Peut-être que cette trappe était liée à la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort. Alors que je réfléchissais un sujet de conversation qui aurait pu l'intéresser, Drago me devança.  
>- Tu n'aimes pas le quidditch ?<br>- Si pourquoi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor alors ?<br>- J'ai le vertige, avouai-je mal à l'aise. Mais j'aime beaucoup regarder les matchs.  
>Drago me toisa avec sérieux pendant quelques secondes.<br>- On n'a le vertige que lorsque qu'on n'y est pas habitué. Presque tout le monde a un jour connu la sensation de vertige, enfin sauf moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air fière. En fait, c'est juste que ton cerveau n'est pas habitué à ta position trop haute par rapport au sol. Du coup il n'arrive pas à calculer ta position dans l'espace. Mais tu peux travailler dessus.  
>- J'y penserais, répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir.<br>A l'entendre, on aurait dit que j'avais un problème incurable qui allait gâcher ma vie.  
>- Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta peur.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur ! Répondis-je aussitôt. C'est juste qu'être dans les airs n'est pas agréable pour moi.  
>- Et bien je vais t'apprendre à apprécier.<br>- C'est très gentil de ta part Drago, mais je t'assure que ce n'est la peine, je ne compte pas me lancer dans une carrière internationale de joueuse de quidditch.  
>- Allez Hermione, je suis sur que je peux être un très bon professeur, tu verras que tu seras contente d'avoir vaincu ta peur ! Voler sur un ballais procure une sensation incomparable. Laisse-moi t'apprendre.<br>Cela semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur, pour une raison inconnue. Je crus déceler dans ses yeux de l'espoir, voyant que je ne répondais pas tout de suite. Etait-ce le moyen pour que nous nous rapprochions ? Etait-ce de cette manière qu'il finirait par me confier sa mission pour les mangemorts ? Devais-je en passer par là pour le rallier à notre cause ? C'était pour l'instant le plus bel espoir que j'avais. Cependant, pour gagner sa confiance il me faudrait grimper sur un ballais. Pendant quelques secondes je me surpris à me demander si cela valait vraiment le coup. Mais oui, évidemment, avoir Drago dans notre camp serait une arme indéniable. Et sans parler d'arme... Il avait besoin d'être sauvé.  
>- D'accord, cédai-je enfin.<br>- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air ahuri.  
>- Oui, mais si cela se passe mal, on arrête tout et ce définitivement. J'espère que tu es quelqu'un de patient.<br>- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, mais je ferais un effort.  
>Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres et je vis même une once de bonheur scintiller dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de le voir quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été jeune et insouciant. Lorsque Voldemort n'était pas revenu et qu'aucun poids ne pesait pas sur ses épaules.<p>

Malheureusement pour moi, je regrettai bien rapidement. Drago m'avait presque aussitôt entrainé dans son jardin et il me tendit l'un des deux balais qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre.  
>- Je sais que c'est le plus vieux, mais c'est du coup le moins rapide, je pense que ce sera mieux pour toi au début. Enfin j'imagine ?<br>- Oui oui, pas la peine de m'en donner un qui risque de me tuer aussitôt que je montrais dessus.  
>Le visage de Drago se décomposa.<br>- Tu n'es jamais monté sur un ballais ?  
>- Si en première année et deuxième année, durant les cours de Mme Bibine.<br>- Donc tu sais décoller ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
>- Quand même ! M'exclamai-je vexée.<br>Je fis passer le ballais entre mes jambes et tapai du pied sur le sol. Je m'élevai aussitôt dans les airs. Même si mes mains tremblaient à cause de la hauteur que j'avais prise, je tentai de conserver un visage confiant.  
>- Essaye d'aller un peu plus haut non ?<br>Je me retins de regarder Drago qui était resté au sol. Je ne devais pas regarder en bas sinon c'était fichu ! Je me contentai alors de fixer la ligne d'horizon en tirant légèrement, très légèrement le manche du ballais vers le haut.  
>- Oula, fis-je en constant que j'avais pris plus de hauteur que prévu.<br>Cette fois-ci il était certain que Drago ne pouvait pas passer à coté de mon visage crispé.  
>- Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, dis-je en espérant que Drago soit d'accord avec moi. Il faut que je m'habitue petit à petit.<br>Drago explosa de rire et je me retins une nouvelle fois de le regarder, il fallait que je reste concentré.  
>- Tu te fiches de moi hein ? Me lança-t-il en riant.<br>- Ecoute, c'est déjà pas mal ce que j'ai fais, tu pourrais au moins le reconnaitre.  
>- Mais Hermine, tu es à seulement deux mètres du sol ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué.<br>Je baissai aussitôt les yeux vers Drago qui n'était en fait pas aussi bas que je l'aurais cru. Drago me fixait avec un air de totale incompréhension.  
>- Je t'ai dis que j'avais le vertige, expliquai-je mal à l'aise en me penchant sur le manche de ballais pour redescendre au sol.<br>- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Là c'est grave, tu en as conscience j'espère ? Me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer qu'on ne peut pas être bon de partout.<br>Il me toisa quelques secondes d'un air septique en récupérant le ballais que je lui tendais.  
>- On reprendra demain d'accord ?<br>Drago continua de m'observer dans un silence total.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Insistai-je.<br>- Tu n'as pas le vertige en fait, tu as juste peur. Tu es terrorisée par le fait de monter sur un ballais.  
>- N'importe quoi ! Répliquai-je aussitôt.<br>- Si si, j'ai raison, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Tu ne peux pas avoir le vertige à seulement deux mètres du sol !  
>- Avoir le vertige ou avoir peur c'est pareil, répondis-je avec mauvaise foie.<br>- Pas du tout, répliqua Drago en ricanant. Mais le point positif, c'est que la peur est beaucoup plus facile à faire disparaitre que le vertige. Bon allez, on reprend, ajouta-t-il en me retendant son balais.  
>- Hors de question, tu m'as promis que tu serais patient et qu'on y irait doucement.<br>- Non mais tu es montée de deux mètres Hermione. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?  
>- De tomber et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.<br>Drago me toisa d'un air septique pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas du tout.  
>- Bon, fit-il en enfourchant son propre ballais. Monte derrière-moi !<br>- Hors de question !  
>- Tu mets mes compétences en matière de vol en doute là ou quoi ?<br>- Je sais que tu voles très bien, je t'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois mais...  
>- Donc tu l'avoues ? Me coupa-t-il d'un air ravi. Tu avoues que je suis très doué ?<br>Je lui lançai un regard entendu.  
>- Allez monte, insista-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je ne vais pas aller vite.<br>- Bien sûr que tu si tu vas aller vite, et très haut même. Tu es comme Harry, vous êtes complètement obsédé par la vitesse et tout ce qui va avec !  
>- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?<br>Son ton n'était ni moqueur, ni menaçant, c'était une vrai question. Si je lui répondais que non, comment pouvais-je m'attendre à ce qu'il me fasse confiance à son tour ? Et Merlin savait à quel point j'avais besoin de sa confiance pour mener à bien mon projet lorsque nous reviendrions dans notre vrai monde.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit, mais je venais de prendre place derrière Drago.  
>- Bon allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour décoller, dis-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait se passer.<br>- Si tu ne veux pas tomber, tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher.  
>- Et à quoi veux-tu que je m'accroche, lui reprochai-je.<br>- A moi enfin !  
>Il fallait que je le touche, que je touche Drago Malefoy. Pas qu'il était repoussant, non, mais c'était Drago Malefoy quoi.<br>- Bon je décolle et si tu tombes tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.  
>Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'en effet, il venait de taper sur le sol avec son pied. Par peur, je me cramponnai aussitôt à lui. Mieux valait le toucher plutôt que de finir par terre dans l'herbe glacée du mois de décembre.<br>Drago s'élevait dans les airs avec une agilité déconcertante, je devais bien avouer que sa manière de voler n'était ni brusque, ni dangereuse, tant que je n'ouvrai pas les yeux bien sûr. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis que l'on se stabilisait dans les airs.  
>- C'est beau quand même hein ?<br>- Oui oui très, répondis-je en maintenant mes yeux fermés.  
>- Tu me dis si tu as froid, on redescendra.<br>- J'ai froid, dis-je aussitôt.  
>- Menteuse, tu es collée à moi tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid.<br>- Je fais ce que je peux, répliquai-je mal à l'aise.  
>- Je sais, c'était une blague, dit-il en ricanant. Maintenant ouvre les yeux.<br>- Ils sont déjà ouvert.  
>- Re-menteuse. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ais l'air. Allez Hermione, tu ne risques rien avec moi, je te le promets.<br>J'étais certaine qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avec ça, donc je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions haut, trop haut. Nous étions au dessus du grand manoir Malefoy et je me cramponnai davantage à Drago si c'était possible.  
>- Ah ! Là j'ai la preuve que tu as ouvert les yeux, fit Drago. Bon explique-moi de quoi tu as peur maintenant ?<br>- De tout, répondis-je attifement.  
>- Hermione, je perds patience...<br>- J'ai peur de tomber, peur que ton ballais cesse d'être magique, parce que de toute façon je ne comprends pas comment on peut planer dans les airs sans faire le moindre mouvement.  
>- Parce qu'on est des sorciers et que c'est un balais sorcier, répliqua-t-il. Tout est sous contrôle.<br>- Et s'il y a une rafale de vent ? Insistai-je.  
>- Eh bien, je volerais en conséquence. Un balais se contrôle tu sais, et tu as de la chance, c'est moi qui le contrôle en ce moment, dit-il en riant. C'est vrai que si ça avait été toi, ce se serait révélé plus dangereux.<br>- Ah donc tu avoues que c'est dangereux pour moi de voler !  
>- Oui, tant que tu as aussi peur que ça de tomber il dangereux pour toi de monter aussi haut.<br>Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques instants. Drago respirait profondément, comme s'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux que dans les airs. Je n'avais qu'une envie redescendre et comme si il avait lu dans mes pensés, Drago se pencha en avant et nous rejoignîmes le sol à une vitesse mesurée.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin au sol, je m'écartai le plus possible de Drago et de son horrible ballais.  
>- Franchement c'est bien, déclara-t-il. J'avais un peu peur que tu paniques une fois là haut, mais tu as pris sur toi. Bravo Hemione, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.<br>Je me contentai de lui faire une grimace peu gracieuse ce qui le fit de nouveau rire.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Daphné

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

Merci beaucoup à tous le monde ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaire (huit) !

Renata - Un peu de nouveau quant à la relation entre Drago et Hermione, j'imagine que ça te fera plaisir :)

virginie01 - Tu as raison, Drago apprenant à voler à Hermione est toujours très mignon en effet ^^. Mais c'est la première fois que je mets une telle scène dans mes histoires.

maxine211 - Oh je suis vraiment contente que tu ais lu toutes mes fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir :) Je te souhaite une très bonne année aussi !

Rosabella01 - Oui du rapprochement dans l'air, et tu n'imagines pas si bien dire !

Prismiria - Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je fais de mon mieux ;)

Comiceses - Tu as raison, un commentaire me fait toujours énormément plaisir, surtout les long ;) Et en effet, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le point de vu interne étant donné que j'ai toujours écris avec celui-ci ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ce long commentaire ! J'adore en avoir des longs 3

Anabetha - Merci à toi aussi pour ton long commentaire, j'adore voir qu'ils sont long ^^. Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux, c'est vrai que j'ai dû mal à me relire, ça me soule considérablement... Pourtant j'essaye vraiment, mais je pense que je le fais bien trop à la va vite... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Selenee - Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question (concernant ce que les autres Hermione et Drago sont devenus dans l'autre monde). Tu comprendras pourquoi j'imagine ^^ Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Daphné**

Je devais bien avouer qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec Drago Malefoy. Nous avions passé les deux jours suivants à jouer. Oui jouer. Ce terme pouvait paraître enfantin et d'ailleurs nos activités l'étaient, mais ce n'était pas gênant. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une certaine joie de vivre, c'était très étrange. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Drago être ainsi, jamais. Lui qui portait ce masque de moquerie et de froideur sur son visage depuis que je le connaissais... C'était hallucinant. En réalité, c'était plutôt qu'il semblait emplit du joie immense, joie qui était très communicative. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes onze ans et finalement je me retrouvais à me demander ce qui nous changeait autant lorsqu'on grandissait. Et je ne parlais même pas de la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur nos épaules, non. C'était comme si la société nous forçait à devenir sérieux et laisser le monde de l'enfance derrière nous. Cependant, dans son coeur, Drago ne l'avait pas laissé complètement derrière lui et il m'y avait entraîné depuis le début des vacances. Au début, j'avais pourtant rouspété à la vue de ses idées étranges, mais je m'étais finalement laissé aller et j'avais adoré.  
>Le troisième jour de notre arrivée il m'avait proposé que l'on change nos apparences et ce jusqu'à Noël. La règle avait été que chaque jour nous devions lancer deux uniques sorts, un le soir et un le matin, afin de changer l'apparence de l'autre.<br>Ainsi, ce quatrième soir je m'étais retrouvée avec des cheveux verts, des yeux rouges, une oreille qui pendait jusqu'à la fin de mon cou et des fesses aussi énormes que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un coussin lorsque je m'essayais. Drago quant à lui, était donné d'une très belle queue de singe, d'oreilles pointues, d'une peau bleu et d'une voix aigu ressemblant à celle d'une petite fillette.  
>Ces deux jours avaient été très drôle, d'autant plus que Drago se plaignait d'avoir des changements pires que moi, prétextant que j'étais plus douée que lui en métamorphose et que c'était totalement injuste.<p>

- Ta mère au téléphone, lançai-je à Drago d'un air amusé en le rejoignant dans le salon.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?<br>- Tes cheveux blonds qui contrastent avec ta peau bleu et ta voix, ajoutai-je en riant.  
>- Lève le sort, je ne peux pas parler à ma mère comme ça !<br>Je secouai la tête, c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée stupide et nous devions tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Il soupira, mais consentit à attraper le téléphone que j'avais pris soin de mettre sur haut parleur.  
>- Maman ? dit-il d'une petite voix fluette.<br>- Qui-est-ce ?  
>- C'est moi maman.<br>- Je voudrais parler à Drago  
>- Mais c'est moi je te dis, c'est juste que ma voix a été changée.<br>- Où est Drago ?! Insista-t-elle.  
>- C'est moi bond sang ! On a fait un jeux avec Hermione, bref j'ai changé de voix.<br>- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de queue et de peau bleu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.  
>Je ne pus retenir un rire devant le visage de Drago qui se décomposait.<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ? mentit-il.  
>- Dobby est venu me voir, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec Hermione ? Il parait qu'elle a des fesses énormes. Non mais tu n'as pas honte ! Et reprends ta voix normale, par Merlin ! C'est insupportable.<br>Cette fois-ci je me mis à hurler de rire et Drago me lança un regard noir.  
>- Tout va bien c'est bon, répondit-il à sa mère. Tout se passe à merveille ! Hermione se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter à tous un très bon Noël, on se voit à la fin des vacances.<br>Drago me tendit le téléphone pour que je raccroche mais sa mère ne semblait pas avoir terminé la discussion.  
>- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ! insista-t-elle d'une voix sévère.<br>Drago reprit le téléphone, me toisa d'un air étrange pendant quelques secondes et finalement, parla.  
>- Bon maman arrête de tout gâcher, Hermione et moi nous sommes remis ensemble, donc laisse-nous un peu.<br>- Oh très bien d'accord, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je vous embrasse fort et passez un joyeux noel .  
>Sur ce elle raccrocha et je fusillai Drago du regard.<br>- Elle n'allait jamais nous laisser tranquille sinon, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Oui c'est ça...<br>- Ce n'est pas juste, tes parents sont eux, persuadés qu'on est toujours ensemble ! Comme ça on est quitte et ma mère va enfin nous laisser tranquille.  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel mais n'ajoutai rien. Drago consulta l'heure à la grande pendule du salon et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.<br>- C'est l'heure du quidditch, déclara-t-il ravie.  
>- Hors de question, répliquai-je aussitôt. Tu as vu mes fesses ?!<br>Drago baissa les yeux et pouffa de rire.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêche de monter sur un balais et puis si tu tombes ta chute sera amortit.<br>- Très drôle.  
>Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. Son visage se décomposa et il ne quitta pas des yeux un point derrière moi. Je me retournai alors aussitôt pour me retrouver face à Blaise et Pansy qui nous fixaient d'un air ahuri.<br>- Ah salut ! fit Drago mal à l'aise.  
>Pansy et Blaise restèrent totalement silencieux.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? poursuivit-il sans bouger.  
>- C'est Noël ce soir, tu ne te souviens pas qu'on avait dit qu'on le faisait tous les quatre ? Nos parents étaient d'accord tant qu'on revenait demain pour les cadeaux.<br>J'adressai un nouveau regard noir à Drago, tandis qu'il se frappait le front de sa main.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites vous en fait ? demanda Pansy.<br>Elle semblait tellement choquée que rire de la situation ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.  
>- On a changé nos apparences pour rire, répondit Drago.<br>- Et le carnage chez toi c'est normal ?  
>Drago et moi nous toisâmes quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de nous. C'est vrai qu'on s'y était habitué depuis deux jours.<br>- Ton elfe est dans le hall d'entrée à se frapper la tête contre le mur, ajouta Blaise.  
>- On lui a interdit de nettoyer, je pense que ça le perturbe un peu, répondis-je embêtée.<br>- Si ta mère voit dans quel état est le manoir, elle risque de finir à Saint Mangouste, signala Pansy.  
>Drago et moi nous regardâmes de nouveau avant de nous sourire, amusés. Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne ressemblait en effet, plus vraiment à un salon. De grandes cabanes avaient été construites à l'aide de draps et de meubles de la pièce. Le canapé était par exemple posé en diagonal, partant du sol pour remonter jusqu'à la cheminé. Une pile de fauteuil étaient également alignés les un derrière les autre entourés de draps blancs formant un chemin. Deux tables basses étaient en lévitation à mi chemin entre le sol et le plafond, et un grand matelas deux places était posé au fond du salon.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? insista Pansy qui fixait avec suspicion les traces rouges et bleus sur les murs. Non mais vous avez fait quoi ?  
>- Un parcours du combattant, consentit à répondre Drago. Vous devriez essayer, c'est vraiment très drôle. On a aussi fait un cache-cache et une course poursuite avec de la peinture. Vous remarquez qu'il y a beaucoup plus de rouge que de bleu sur les murs. C'est Hermione qui avait le rouge et qui m'a donc raté un nombre incalculable de fois.<br>- On va aller se servir un verre dans ton petit salon, vous nous rejoindrez quand tout sera en ordre n'est-ce pas ?  
>Blaise n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse et il entraîna Pansy avec lui.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être rabat-joie, grogna Drago.  
>- Tu les avais invités à Noël et tu as oublié de me prévenir ? lui lançai-je d'un ton accusateur.<br>- J'avais complètement oublié, avoua-t-il. Bon bah on reprend nôtre apparence ? Je crois que la fête est terminée.  
>Drago annula tous les sorts qu'il m'avait lancés et j'en fis de même. Cela me fit bizarre de le voir retrouver sa véritable apparence et bizarrement je le trouvais même plutôt beau. Non, Drago avait toujours été beau, mais en le connaissant mieux je le reconnaissais plus volontiers.<p>

Après avoir remis le salon en ordre, nous rejoignîmes les deux amis de Drago dans le petit salon. Ils connaissaient visiblement le manoir par cœur étant donné qu'ils avaient mis la main sur une bouteille de Whisky pur feux. Lorsque Drago approcha sa main de la bouteille, Blaise la retira vivement.  
>- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu, signala-t-il à Drago.<br>- Nous n'avons pas bu. Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour nous occuper.  
>- Je crois que je préférais quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble, déclara Pansy à moitié amusée.<br>J'allais rétorquer qu'elle se trompait affreusement, mais Drago m'arrêta d'un simple regard. Il avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de nier. Ma présence chez lui devait être claire pour tous nos amis, nous nous étions remis en couple. Je ne répondis donc rien et me dirigeais vers un placard pour trouver autre chose que du Whisky pur feux.  
>- Il y a du jus de citrouille dans la cuisine, me signala Drago voyant que je rouspétais face au placard qui ne contenait que de l'alcool.<br>La conversation s'orienta rapidement vers Daphné et Théodore que Pansy soupçonnait d'être secrètement en couple, ce à quoi Blaise rétorqua qu'elle était complètement folle. Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop occupée à fixer le jus de citrouille dans mon verre. Il avait vraiment un goût étrange, non plus qu'étrange, il était mauvais. J'avais l'impression qu'il était périmé. Lorsque je le signalai à Drago, ce dernier attrapa mon verre, bu une gorgée avant de me le retendre.  
>- Il est normal, fit-il remarquer.<br>- Pas du tout, il est ignoble ! Goûte-le toi ! insistai-je en tendant mon verre à Pansy.  
>Cette dernière fit comme Drago mais m'assura que j'étais folle en me rendant mon jus de citrouille. Je finis par laisser tomber et posai le verre sur la table en verre entre nous quatre.<br>- Moi je pense qu'on peut très facilement les piéger et les forcer à avouer.  
>Nous fixâmes tous Pansy sans comprendre.<br>- Je parle de Théodore et Daphné.  
>- Mais on s'en fiche, laisse-les tranquilles, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- C'est quoi ton idée ? demanda cependant Drago dont elle va réussit à piquer la curiosité.  
>- La jalousie d'une fille, répondit aussitôt Pansy. Mais si ! insista-t-elle face à notre manque de réaction. Il faut qu'on lui fasse croire que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Théodore.<br>- Idée pourri, fit Blaise. Et il faudrait déjà trouver une fille qui veuille bien jouer le jeu.  
>- De toute façon je trouve ça méchant, intervins-je.<br>- Méchant ? Répéta Drago en me fixant d'un air hébété.  
>- Imagine que la fille plaise vraiment à Théodore ? Il faudrait lui avouer que c'était une blague.<br>- Alors il faut trouver une fille qui ne lui plaise pas mais qui essaye de le séduire, dit Pansy en me fixant.  
>Les regards des deux garçons de tournèrent aussitôt vers moi.<br>- Hors de question ! m'écriai-je. Et puis je suis avec Drago je vous rappelle.  
>- C'est quand ça t'arrange ça hein, répliqua ce dernier.<br>- Théodore ne sait pas que tu t'es remis avec Drago , insista Pansy.  
>- On est ensemble pour les vacances, je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement idiot. Vous avez bien deviné vous !<br>- Non, c'est en voyant l'état de votre salon qu'on a compris. Vous êtes de gros gamins quand vous êtes tous les deux ensembles, répliqua Pansy. Alors c'est d'accord ?  
>- Non !<br>Visiblement, il n'était pas possible de dire non à Pansy Parkinson et cela semblait beaucoup amuser Drago. Blaise quant à lui, ne cessait de répéter que de toute façon il ne se passait rien entre Théodore et Daphné.

Théodore nous avait rejoint le premier en insistant sur le fait qu'il devait être rentré chez lui dans une heure au plus tard, au risque de se faire étriper par sa mère. Le plan mis en place était que je devais rester seule dans une pièce avec lui et je devais m'assurer qu'il y reste bien. Trouver comment faire était visiblement mon problème et pas celui des autres. Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Pansy se cacheraient pour que Daphné ne les voit pas et Drago resterait seule avec la concernée.  
>Ce fut donc à contre cœur, mais pour être ensuite tranquille que j'entrainai Théodore à l'étage pour lui montrer un truc dans ma chambre. Ce dernier, ne se doutant visiblement pas du tout de la supercherie me suivit. Cependant, lorsque j'eus refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi il sembla mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu voulais me montrer quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant soin d'être à bonne distance de moi.  
>- Je voulais te parler de Drago, dis-je.<br>C'était la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit et cela sembla le crisper davantage si c'était possible.

- On est que tout les deux ? Demanda Daphné à Drago alors qu'elle venait d'entrer chez lui.  
>- Oui, répondit-il en faisant mine d'être triste.<br>- Mais où est Hermione ? Insista-t-elle alors que Dobby la débarrassait de son manteau.  
>Drago lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon.<br>- Tu as bu ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant un verre à moitié vide et une bouteille de whisky pur feu bien entamée.  
>- Oui, c'est pour faire passer la pilule.<br>Daphné fronça les sourcils et Drago jeta un coup d'œil discret au grand placard de la pièce dans lequel s'étaient cachés Blaise et Pansy.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista-t-elle en attrapant le verre que lui tendait Drago.<br>- Hermione s'intéresse à Théodore.  
>- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.<br>- Elle est en ce moment même dans sa chambre avec Théodore.  
>Le visage de Daphné se figea.<p>

- Tu en penses quoi de Drago et moi ?  
>Théodore ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.<br>- Désolée, mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Je suis sûr que les filles le répéteraient aussitôt.  
>- Pas Daphné, répondit-il aussitôt d'un air mauvais.<br>Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>- Elle sauterait sur l'occasion je pense, avoua-t-il. Mais ne dis rien hein.<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
>- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué la manière dont elle se comportait avec Drago. Elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu ne sois plus avec lui.<br>- Pardon ? m'étranglai-je.

- Laisse-là tomber, elle ne te mérite pas, murmura Daphné en fixant intensément Drago du regard. Elle ne t'a jamais accordé l'attention que tu méritais.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas, insista Drago. Le problème c'est qu'elle est en ce moment même en haut avec Théodore. Tu imagines s'ils couchent ensemble ? Et chez moi en plus !<br>- Eh bien dis-lui que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça et que si elle veut être avec Théodore elle doit faire ça chez elle.  
>- Ca ne te gêne pas toi ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Moi je m'en fiche, je ne porte pas de jugement. Hermione est passée à autre chose, fais de même.

- Elle me l'a avoué à Poudlard lorsque vous vous êtes séparés. Enfin, elle a tout de même attendu deux semaines pour m'en parler.  
>- Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui l'intéressais ! m'exclamai-je.<br>- Oulà non pas du tout, dit-il.  
>- Par Merlin, mais c'est la merde là !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>Je sortis aussitôt de ma chambre en courant. Je le savais, je savais depuis le début que c'était une très très mauvaise idée. J'avais autant envie d'étriper Pansy que Daphné. Et puis Drago qui était en train de se plaindre parce que j'étais en train de fricoter avec Théodore dans ma chambre ! Daphné allait certainement sauter sur l'occasion et tenter sa chance. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit d'accepter ! Il était hors de question que Drago sorte avec elle, hors de question !<br>Une fois à l'étage inférieur je me ruai vers le salon et ouvris la porte avec fracas. J'avais bien fait de courir, Drago avait un regard peu assuré, les mains crispées sur son fauteuil et Daphné venait de s'écarter brusquement de lui en me voyant. L'envie de la tuer était très forte. Je me ruai alors vers Drago, posai mes mains sur ses épaules et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Daphné et Théodore étaient rentrés chez eux tandis que Drago, Blaise, Pansy et moi étions restés dans le petit salon.  
>- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu intervenir ? m'exclamai-je d'un ton accusateur à l'attention de Pansy. Tu étais dans le placard !<br>- Tu plaisantes, c'était tellement drôle, dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.  
>Elle en pleurait encore de rire ce qui m'agaça encore plus.<br>- Ce n'est pas drôle ! insistai-je. Et si elle avait embrassé Drago ?  
>- Eh bien il l'aurait repoussé, détends-toi hein !<br>- Elle me déteste maintenant !  
>- Ca lui passera, assura Blaise.<br>- Elle me déteste alors que tout ça c'était votre idée ! Votre stupide idée !  
>- Calme toi Hermione, me conseilla Drago qui me fixait d'un air étrange.<br>- C'est hors de question que je passe noël avec vous, leur lançai-je. Vous êtes complètement dérangés. Vous venez de faire un sale coup à votre amie, vous venez de me mettre dans la merde parce qu'elle me déteste, et elle faillit embrasser Drago ! Merci bien ! Et toi ne dis-rien surtout, lançai-je à Drago d'une voix exaspérée.  
>- On fêtera Noël ensemble l'an prochain ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante à ses deux amis.<br>- Non mais tu rigoles hein ? S'offusqua Pansy.  
>Je n'entendis pas ce que Drago leur répondit. Je sortis du petit salon en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago entra dans ma chambre.  
>- Ne frappe pas surtout, lui signalai-je de mauvaise humeur en mettant le film que je venais de mettre sur mon ordinateur sur pause.<br>- Ils sont partis.  
>- Parfait !<br>- Franchement je ne comprends pas que tu te sois mis dans un état pareil.  
>- Et moi je ne comprends pas que tu ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'il s'est passé.<br>Drago soupira et finit par me demander ce que je faisais sur mon objet moldu.  
>- Je regarde un film.<br>Au moment où je prononçai le mot « film » je me rendis compte de l'énorme bêtise que je venais de dire et au même moment les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent d'excitation.  
>- Je regarde un film seule, corrigeai-je.<br>- Mais arrête c'est Noël, insista-t-il. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, on ne pouvait pas deviner la tournure que ça allait prendre.  
>- Oui mais ça t'a fait rire !<br>- Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.  
>Je ne répondis pas et me recouchai sur mon lit, face à mon ordinateur. J'appuyai sur play et le film reprit. Drago, après quelques secondes d'hésitation s'approcha du lit, s'y assit attendant visiblement que je fasse une remarque. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il s'allongea carrément à côté de moi.<br>- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-il soudain.  
>J'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans mon lit, puis sous terre. J'avais terriblement honte de mon geste, mais sur le moment c'est tout ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit pour faire comprendre le message à Daphné.<br>- Pour jouer le jeu. Tu veux regarder le film ou me poser des questions inutiles ? Lançai-je alors à Drago sur un ton de défis.  
>Il ne répondit rien et se concentra sur l'écran. Je remis alors le film au début et appuyai sur play.<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Noël

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Charliee3216**- Oui oui, Hermione et Drago commencent à être proche, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ^^

Selenee - Oh oui Hermione est jalouse, on peut clairement le dire, même si elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Et tu as raisons, Drago n'a pas du tout l'air eu dérangé ahah, tu es bien la seule à me l'avoir faire remarquer ! Et tu auras en effet tes réponses plus tard, quand le temps sera venu :)

A Strange Cat - Exactement, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Une réaction d'Hermione brute et sincère ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

maxine211 - On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione ait été spécialement entreprenante, elle a juste complètement paniqué face à Daphné et s'est jeté sur Drago. Mais ça en dit quand même assez long ... ahah

osabella01 - Bien, dans ton précédent chapitre tu as marqué "danse de joie", j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !

tenchou-sama - Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire ! Par contre qu'entends-tu par "détails qui clochent avec Hermione" ? J'aimerais être sur que tu ne t'égares pas ahah.

**Chapitre 15 : Noël**

Après avoir vu le film Drago et moi redescendîmes en bas, après tout c'était Noël et je décidai donc d'arrêter de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daphné. Nous ne prîmes pas tout de suite place à table mais nous dirigeâmes vers le petit salon. Drago me retendit mon jus de citrouille et il s'en resservit un de Whisky pur feu.  
>- Ce jus est vraiment infâme ! M'exclamai-je après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.<br>Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard insistant à la lettre que je tenais entre les mains. J'ouvris donc l'enveloppe que m'avait envoyée Ginny.  
>- Bon alors, elle a trouvé les descriptions de notre monde soit très drôles soit très tristes, dis-je à Drago en parcourant la lettre des yeux. Par triste, je pense qu'elle sous entend les passages avec Voldemort.<br>- Ou bien le fait que je n'ai jamais eu la réelle possibilité de choisir mon propre camp, me fit remarquer Drago.  
>Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque pour éviter de provoquer une nouvelle dispute le soir de Noël, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Si on voulait on pouvait ! Après tout, Sirius avait bien quitté sa famille lui.<br>- On attaque le passage intéressant, dis-je en voyant que Ginny détaillait certains éléments de la vie du Drago et de l'Hermione de ce monde.  
>Drago se pencha au dessus de mon épaule pour lire en même temps.<p>

_Pour tout t'avouer, je n'avais pas remarqué le changement de comportement de Drago, peut-être parce que je le connais moins où que j'y prêtais moins attention étant donné que je trouvais ma meilleure amie transformée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir su la vérité que j'en ais vu._

Cette phrase me troubla. Etais-je à ce point différente de l'Hermione qu'elle connaissait ? Visiblement, oui.

_Hermione, je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui t'a trahi exactement, mais ce sont pleins de petites choses qui ne te ressemblaient pas, à commencer par ta relation avec Drago. Le couple que je connais s'aime vraiment à la folie et ils ont leur monde bien à eux. Tout le monde enviait le couple que tu formais avec Drago, tout le monde. Vous étiez sans cesse en train de vous amuser, de rire, de vous faire des coups pour rire. Vous pouviez être entourés de tous vos amis et être à la fois dans votre petite bulle. C'était très... C'était unique.  
>Enfin tout ce que je dis ne sert à rien, vous pourriez jouer le jeu à merveille que vous ne parviendrez jamais à recréer tout ça. Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur d'autres aspects de votre vie pour faire le change.<br>_**_Hermione : _**_Tu prends d'habitudes beaucoup plus soin de toi. Tes cheveux par exemple, par Merlin tes cheveux ! Tout le monde a mis ton manque de soin sur ta rupture avec Drago, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Tu es de plus beaucoup plus joyeuse d'habitude, même si c'est essentiellement grâce à Drago qui t'entraine là dedans. Je te signale par ailleurs, que dans ce monde, tu adores le professeur Rogue. Certes il n'accorde jamais de points à Gryffondor, mais c'est pour toi une sorte de défis qui t'amuse beaucoup, et je suis certaine que c'en est de même pour Rogue._

Drago qui s'était retenu de rire face aux remarques sur mon apparence, ne pu cette fois-ci s'empêcher d'e ricaner et je lui adressai un regard noir, avant de reprendre ma lecture.

_Tu es également une grande admiratrice de Drago lorsqu'il est sur un ballais. Tu le trouves bien meilleur que Harry et même si Drago t'harcèle pour te faire monter sur un balais tu as toujours refusé en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son temps avec toi, mais qu'il en prenne plutôt pour s'entraîner lui. Tu es très attentive à sa progression, je crois que tu espères qu'il deviendra un grand joueur de quidditch._

Je relevai malgré moi les yeux du parchemin pour regarder Drago. J'eus l'impression qu'il s'était gonflé de fierté et je dus lui rappeler que ce n'était pas de lui qu'on parlait mais de l'autre Drago.

_Tu es bien entendu la meilleure élève de Poudlard et je suis ravie que ce soit un point que tu partages avec la vrai Hermione. Tu passes autant de temps qu'elle à travailler donc il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté. En fait, je pense que tout ce qui te change de l'Hermione que je connais se rapporte de loin ou de près à Drago. A mon sens, vous êtes toutes les deux une même personne qui a évolué selon les circonstances de vos deux vies différentes._

Ginny avait raison, j'en étais certaine et je relevai une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Drago. Serai-je moi aussi tombé amoureuse de lui dans notre vrai monde si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? C'était apparemment ce que Ginny pensait et je n'osai pas faire la moindre réflexion à Drago sur ce sujet. De toute façon, il ne me regardait pas et continuai de lire la lettre qui parlait à présent de lui.

**_Drago_**_ : Comme je le disais plus haut je ne te connais pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, mais je sais qu'il y a deux choses dans ta vie qui comptent plus que les autres : le quidditch et Hermione. Tu es par ailleurs un vrai gamin, mais c'est une qualité. Tes parents adorent Hermione et je sais d'après Blaise que vous avez déjà parlé de ton mariage avec Hermione. Pour toi, cette finalité est évidente mais je crois qu'Hermione n'en est pas à ce stade._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un regard railleur à Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ton meilleur ami est Blaise Zabini avec qui tu joues au quidditch depuis votre deuxième année. Tu ne t'es d'ailleurs jamais remis du fait que Harry avait été pris dès sa première année dans l'équipe, mais comme Hermione t'assure que tu es le meilleur cela te réconforte. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de très amusant, qui a toujours le mot pour rire, même si les situations ne sont pas drôles. Ah, je suis sur que tu te poses la question étant un mec : Oui tu as déjà couché avec Hermione, mais je n'ai jamais eu plus de détails que ça, Hermione ne me raconte pas grand-chose à ce sujet mis à part que tout se passe très bien. Ce n'est pas une information capitale mais c'est juste pour te prouver que tout se passe bien avec Hermione et que tu n'as donc pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Je te le signale parce que si tu faisais une chose pareille dans ce monde, se serait irréversible aux yeux des autres et tu gâcherais la vie du vrai Drago et de la vrai Hermione lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveaux parmi nous. Donc pas de bêtises !_

- Non mais attends, elle plaisante là ! S'exclama Drago en me faisant sursauter. Elle me menace là ?  
>- Mais non, elle te prévient juste.<br>- Et si on reste coincé ici un an ? Elle ne croit tout de même pas que je vais...  
>- Je ne veux pas savoir Drago, le coupai-je aussitôt. Tu n'aurais qu'à t'en charger tout seul. Tu sais avec ... avec ta main quoi.<br>Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'hausser les sourcils d'un air moqueur.  
>- Par Merlin, je n'oublierais jamais, mais alors jamais ce que tu viens de dire, railla-t-il. Jamais jamais jamais. C'est la chose la plus drôle qui n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche !<br>Il se mit à rire sans aucune gêne ce qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
>- Bon bah ça va, dis-je brusquement. On peut reprendre la lecture ?<p>

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, même si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit je les noterais pour vous en faire part plus tard. Dès qu'on retourne à Poudlard, je vous aiderais de vos recherches pour retrouver votre monde, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Ginny avait terminé sa lettre par des banalités d'usages et je la reposai sur la table basse. J'attrapai mon jus de citrouille et bus une nouvelle gorgé, que je faillis de nouveau recracher.  
>- Mais jette-moi ce truc ! m'exclamai-je agacée. Je n'arrête pas d'en boire.<br>- Peut-être parce que tu aimes finalement, me fit remarquer Drago.  
>- Non ça un goût bizarre.<br>- Tu ne vas pas en mourir de toute façon. Allez cul sec !  
>- Je te demande pardon ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcils.<br>Il alla récupérer la bouteille de jus de citrouille sur la table et se servit un verre avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de moi. Il bu une gorgé et me fixa comme si j'étais idiote.  
>- En fait tu te moques de moi ? C'est juste pour m'emmerder ?<br>- Mais pas du tout ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça bon !  
>Il avala son verre d'un trait et me mit au défi de le faire d'un simple regard.<br>- Je ne tiens pas à être malade et vomir toute la nuit parce que ce truc est périmé.  
>- Très bien, on parie ! Si tu vomis je ferais tout ce que tu veux pendant un mois !<br>Je le toisai d'un air méfiant pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire que si je vomissais je gagnerais largement au change. Un long mois ! Drago allait se coltiner tout le travail pour retrouver notre monde, il allait... Par Merlin, c'était une très bonne idée. Et si je ne vomissais pas je m'assurerais qu'il le croit.  
>- D'accord, dis-je alors.<br>- Non non pas un long mois, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.  
>- C'est ce que tu as dis ! Tu as peur que je vomisse en fait hein ?<br>- Mais je disais ça comme ça. C'était juste pour te prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre avec le goût de ton jus de citrouille.  
>- On a dit un mois, insistai-je.<br>- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, mais alors tu en bois deux culs secs.  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.<p>

Une fois que je me fus enfilée les deux verres à la suite, je sentis mon estomac me bruler et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je me levai brusquement de mon fauteuil pour dominer Drago de toute ma hauteur.  
>- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin ! m'exclamai-je. Ginny a tord, tu ressembles beaucoup au Drago de ce monde !<br>- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.  
>- De l'alcool ! Tu as mis de l'alcool dans la bouteille de jus de citrouille. Mais ça te fait rire en plus ? insistai-je en le voyant se cacher dans ses mains.<br>- Oh ca va, lâcha-t-il en découvrant son visage hilare. C'était l'idée de Pansy en plus au départ.  
>- Eh bien ! Cette fille nous aura prouvé à quel point elle est intelligente durant toute la journée.<br>- Oh allez Hermione, c'est bon, c'était drôle, fit Drago en se levant pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Allez viens on va manger je suis sûr que le repas est prêt. Tu verras, Dobby fait des merveilles.  
>Il m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à la salle à manger sans déplacer son bras.<br>- Je te signale au passage que je suis contre les elfes de maison et leur esclavage. Si je ne dis rien c'est parce qu'on n'est pas dans notre vrai monde, mais je n'en pense pas moins.  
>- Oui oui je sais, allez assied-toi, dit Drago en me lâchant enfin pour contourner la table et s'asseoir en face de moi.<p>

Le repas était délicieux, Dobby s'était surpassé et je ne me retins pas de lui faire remarquer plusieurs fois. Il semblait au comble du bonheur face à tous les compliments que je lui faisais et s'assurait d'être davantage aux petits soins avec moi. Cela sembla d'ailleurs exaspérer Drago même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsque le dessert arriva, Drago venait de finir de me raconter que malgré ses coups tordus, Pansy était une amie très sympa et qu'elle était totalement fidèle à celle qu'elle était dans notre vrai monde.  
>- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous vous entendiez très bien, répliquai-je. Vous êtes pareils.<br>- C'est quoi ton rêve Hermione ? Me demanda subitement Drago comme un cheveu sur la soupe.  
>- Un monde en paix évidemment.<br>- Non mais sans parler de ça. Je parle d'un rêve personnel !  
>- Et bien étant donné la nature de mes parents, je pense que c'est assez personnel, répliquai-je.<br>- Mais quelle mauvaise volonté. Si nous avions toujours vécu dans ce monde, ce serait quoi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas et toi ?<br>- Peut-être être un joueur de quidditch international ou alors implanter les films sur le marché sorcier, ou alors rendre mes parents très fiers de moi.  
>- Et dans notre vrai monde ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien.  
>- Allez je suis sûr que si.<br>- Je voudrais être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Juste être tranquille.  
>Je n'ajoutai rien mais cela allait parfaitement avec mon plan d'inciter Drago à rejoindre l'ordre.<br>- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? fis-je d'une voix hésitante.  
>Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment, c'était même surement un peu tôt, mais le besoin de savoir était trop fort. Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.<br>- Tu m'a dis que Voldemort t'avait confié une mission dans notre vrai monde et ...  
>- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, me coupa Drago. Tu as finis ton dessert ? ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt. On sort de table ?<br>J'étais déçu par sa réaction, déçu qu'il ne me réponde pas, mais je consentis tout de même à me lever. Il n'était pas assez en confiance, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ! J'avais accepté de me lancer dans plein de jeux avec lui, j'avais accepté qu'il m'apprenne à jouer au quidditch, mais que manquait-il à la fin ?  
>Nous nous installâmes tous les deux sur l'un des canapés du grand salon. Du moins, Drago s'avachit plutôt dessus pour être exacte.<br>- Tu sembles être quelqu'un de super dans ce monde, déclarai-je.  
>- Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi comme tu le sais.<br>- Au contraire, je pense que c'est toi sans Voldemort, sans histoires de sangs pures et de sangs impures.  
>Drago poussa un profond soupire.<br>- Peut-être, finit-il par dire.  
>Il ne voyait visiblement pas du tout où je voulais en venir alors que j'essayai de lui démontrer que sa vie serait beaucoup mieux de notre coté. Il fallait que j'y aille plus fort, mais sans mentir.<br>- Tu es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, vraiment. J'aimerais que tous ceux de notre vrai monde te voient comme ça. Tu le mérites.  
>J'avais peur d'être allée trop loin à présent, peur d'avoir été trop directe, car j'avais l'impression qu'il avait momentanément cessé de respirer. Cependant, contre toute attente, dans un mouvement très discret, il vint attraper la main que j'avais posée sur le canapé. Son geste me crispa aussitôt.<br>- C'est gentil, dit-il alors en retirant sa main, aussi naturellement qu'il était venu attraper la mienne.  
>Je me sentis aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Pas que son contact me dégoûtait, mais cela m'avait mis terriblement mal à l'aise.<br>- Je sais que c'est Noël mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'imagine que c'est pareil de ton coté.  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête hésitant.<br>- Mais d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en se redressant sur le canapé. Tu n'es pas du tout bourré !  
>- Pourquoi, je devrais ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur.<br>- Je t'ai fais boire deux verres culs secs.  
>Je roulai des yeux dans le vide.<br>- Je ne vais pas être bourrée au bout de deux verres je te remercie, répliquai-je vexée.  
>- Tu n'aimes pas l'alcool ? Enfin ce n'est pas un reproche hein, c'est juste une question comme ça. En plus c'est Noël et tu n'as rien bu à table.<br>- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le goût, même si je te signale que ça ne se marie pas du tout avec le jus de citrouille, c'est juste que j'aime être maître de moi-même.  
>- Ah oui, ça on le sait.<br>Je me retournai étonnée vers lui.  
>- Bah ce n'est un secret pour personne, expliqua Drago. Tu aimes être la meilleure, la plus intelligence, la plus courageuse. Tu aimes tout contrôler, tu devrais te laisser aller de temps en temps ça te ferait du bien.<br>- Donc il faut que je me bourre la gueule ?  
>- Par forcément. Tu m'as bien montré que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de sympa même sans boire. On a passé un super début de vacance après tout.<br>- Tu as raison, fis-je en me levant du canapé. Je passe de très bonnes vacances et avec quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir apprécier de ma vie. De plus, c'est Noël, donc tu as raison, ça se fête !  
>Je m'éclipsai quelques secondes du grand salon, pour revenir avec une bouteille en main et deux verres.<br>- Ne te force pas, me lança Drago. Je disais juste ça comme ça.  
>- Justement tu as raison, dis-je en posant les deux verres sur la table basse que j'entrepris aussitôt de remplir.<br>- Tu me fais peur Hermione, dit cependant Drago d'une voix mal assurée. Je disais ça pour r-i-r-e. Mais moi je veux bien un verre.  
>Je lui tendis l'un des deux avec un sourire sincère. Pour une fois, je décidai de passer un bon moment, sans penser à mes cours, sans penser à Voldemort, sans penser à quitter ce monde parallèle. Je voulais juste m'amuser et profiter de Noël.<p>

A la fin du verre que je lui avais versé, Drago commençait à être éméché. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il avait commencé à boire en fin d'après-midi avec Pansy et Blaise, puis pendant le repas et à présent maintenant avec moi. J'étais d'ailleurs impressionnée par sa tenue à l'alcool. A sa place, j'aurais déjà été dans mon lit avec une bassine entre les bras.  
>- On se déguise ? Proposa Drago.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu rêverais d'être habillé comment là ?<br>- En bonne sœur, répondis-je aussitôt en riant.  
>- En quoi ? Répéta-t-il.<br>- Non rien, tu ne connais pas.  
>- Et bien justement montre-moi. C'est un truc moldu j'imagine ?<br>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, visualisai l'uniforme et pointai ma baguette sur moi pour me faire apparaitre la tenue en question.  
>- C'est affreux, fit remarquer Drago avec une grimace.<br>Tout en me resservant un deuxième verre, je tentai d'expliquer à Drago le rôle des bonnes sœurs, l'histoire du Dieu chez les moldus et tout ce qui allait avec.  
>- Elles restent vierges toute leur vie ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air ahuri.<br>- J'étais sûr que tu allais réagir à ça, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te raconte quelque chose d'essentiel chez les moldus et c'est tout ce que tu retiens.  
>- Non mais avoue que c'est quand même bizarre. Les moldus idolâtrent la naissance de Jésus mais par contre ils ne veulent pas que certaines femmes aient des enfants.<br>- C'est pour se consacrer uniquement à Dieu, expliquai-je. Et pour certains hommes c'est pareil.  
>- Je ne te crois pas !<br>- SI je te le dis. Bon alors, en quoi tu te déguises toi ?  
>- Surprends-moi ! Mais pas un truc moldu hein !<br>Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes avant de pointer ma baguette sur Drago. Cependant, l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité modifia l'effet voulu lorsque je lançai le sort. Drago se leva du canapé pour rejoindre le grand miroir du salon, visiblement impatient de voir à quoi il ressemblait.  
>- Je suis quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant en soulevant l'étrange tissu bleu dont il était affublé.<br>- J'ai un peu raté le sort, avouai-je. Je voulais t'habiller comme les elfes de maison, mais je me suis trompée sur la couleur. Je vais corriger, ajoutai-je aussitôt. Il faut que le tissu soit beige et sale.  
>- Stop ! s'exclama cependant Drago. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un souillon. J'ai l'air d'un débile avec cette serpillère bleue mais au moins je ne fais pas crade.<br>- Tu vois ce que Dobby subit tout les jours, lui reprochai-je.  
>- Par pitié Hermione arrête, rebois un verre, ça te détendra.<br>Ce fut ce moment que choisis l'elfe pour passer dans le salon. Il nous fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers Drago.  
>- Oh que M Malefoy est élégant, s'extasia-t-il me faisant hurler de rire. Par contre pour vous Mlle Granger...<br>- Oui oui c'est bon Dobby, va nettoyer une autre pièce de la maison, le congédia aussitôt Drago.  
>Dobby prit la direction de la grande porte du salon mais s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte.<br>- Au fait M Zabini et Mlle Parkinson sont là.  
>Drago et moi n'eûmes pas le temps de reprendre nos vrais vêtements que ses deux amis venaient de faire leur entrée. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant de rire. En fait, seul Blaise riait, Pansy semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et tentait de tirer Blaise avec elle dans le couloir. Elle lui souffla quelque chose à voix basse et Blaise explosa de rire.<br>- Oh ca va ! s'exclama Drago. C'était pour rire.  
>- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Blaise. On est juste désolé d'être arrivé en plein milieu d'un jeu coquin.<br>- Mais pas du tout ! m'écriai-je choquée.  
>- Oh ca va Hermione, on vous a déjà vu dans des situations pires.<br>J'eus aussitôt envie de lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais Drago m'en empêcha en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota.  
>- Ne nous grille pas, on est sensé savoir de quoi ils parlent je te rappelle.<br>Je poussai un grognement d'exaspération. Drago qui m'encerclait toujours la taille fit signe à ses amis de nous rejoindre sur le canapé d'en face, ce qu'ils firent.  
>- Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? nous demanda Pansy en arquant les sourcils.<br>Drago retira aussitôt sa main de mes hanches et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Je vais en avoir plein les cheveux ! nous lança Pansy qui était cachée derrière l'un des canapés avec Blaise.  
>- On s'en fiche, lui répondit aussitôt Drago qui était avec moi derrière l'autre canapé sa baguette prête à passer au dessus.<br>- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'on n'a pas le droit de rester plus d'une minute derrière le même meuble, fis-je remarquer.  
>- Oui eh bien c'est valable pour vous deux ! renchéri-t-elle.<br>J'attrapai le bras de Drago pour l'entrainer dans une autre direction, mais il avait visiblement voulu aller de l'autre côté, je fus donc tirée en arrière par sa force et tombai mollement sur les fesses.  
>- Drago , lui lançai-je sur un ton plein de reproche.<br>Je me pris soudain un jet bleu en pleine figure, je n'avais pas vu Blaise atteindre notre canapé. Drago nous défendit en lançant un jet rouge dans le dos de Blaise qui retournait se cacher.  
>- Là-bas, chuchota Drago en me désignant la grosse armoire. Je la décolle du mur et on se cache derr...<br>Il s'arrêta aussitôt d'un air amusé. Je savais très bien ce qui le faisait rire, je n'avais pas besoin de demander. Je sentais de la peinture bleue dégouliner lentement de mon visage. Je m'essuyai à l'aide de la manche de mon déguisement de bonne sœur et bu une gorgée de mon verre sur la table basse juste à côté de nous. Drago me toisa d'un faux air réprobateur avant de m'attraper le bras et de m'entrainer jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il écarta d'un coup de baguette magique. Je reçu cependant une giclée de peinture bleue au pied ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire trébucher. Je soupçonnais Pansy d'avoir lancé le sort. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi vicieuse et me tirer dans les jambes pour me faire tomber. Ce fut donc à plat ventre que j'atterris à côté de Drago qui tenta de retenir un rire. J'étais dans un état pitoyable et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Surtout que lui n'avait qu'une trace bleue à l'épaule. Cependant, son regard sembla également attendrit lorsqu'il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Alors que je posai le pied à terre pour me redresser et me hisser à l'aide de sa main, je glissai de nouveau et entrainai Drago dans ma chute dans un gros bruit.  
>- Je donnerais 100 gallions pour voir la scène pathétique qui a dû se passer, lança Pansy de l'autre bout du salon.<br>J'entendis Blaise ricaner mais je ne leur répondis pas. Drago était tombé à plat ventre face à moi et me fixai. Nous étions surement tout à fait ridicule, tous les deux étendus comme ça sur le parquet, mais nous ne bougeâmes pas pour autant. Je ne parvins même pas à détacher mon regard du sien, et ce contact entre nos yeux me mis mal à l'aise. Drago avança sa main vers mon visage et passa ses doigts sur mon front, visiblement pour enlever la peinture qui continuait de couler. Sa main était douce et sûr.  
>- On ne vous entend plus, signala Blaise. Tout va bien ?<br>J'attrapai alors la main de Drago et de l'autre je lui fis signe de se taire. Avec un langage des signes laborieux, qu'il parvint tout de même à comprendre, je lui fis signe de passer par l'autre côté de l'armoire pour atteindre le canapé où se cachaient Blaise et Pansy. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je sortis la première. Je ne lui lâchai pas la main et l'entrainai donc dans ma course. Cet effet de surprise fut très réussit puisque nous atteignîmes nos deux amis à la tête dans un parfait mouvement sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Presque aussitôt nous allâmes nous cacher derrière la grande porte du salon qui était restée ouverte en tentant de camoufler nos rires. L'espace étant petit j'étais obligé d'un peu toucher Drago, avec mon dos contre son torse, tout en tentant d'écouter ce que disaient Blaise et Pansy. Seule la voix de Pansy me vint aux oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant ses jérémiades quant à la couleur et l'état de ses cheveux. Drago me plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bouche et je pouvais presque deviner qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Nous entendîmes du mouvement, signifiant que Blaise et Pansy avaient changé de cachette et je sentis la main de Drago m'encercler le ventre pour me resserrer contre lui alors qu'il retirait sa main de devant ma bouche.  
>- C'est bon on ne me voyait pas, lui fis-je remarquer à voix basse.<br>- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix calme.  
>Sa phrase me coupa nette. Pourquoi m'avait-il serré contre lui dans ce cas-là ?<br>- Vous êtes où ? S'éleva la voix de Blaise. On n'a pas le droit de sortir du salon vous vous rappelez hein ?!  
>Nous ne répondîmes pas car nous étions toujours dans le salon, mais moi c'était surtout parce que j'étais figée par le geste qu'avait eu Drago à mon encontre, surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché. Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou ce qui me paralysa davantage si c'était possible. J'entendis Blaise et Pansy chuchoter, tellement le silence était complet. Mais bien vite, mes battements de cœur me semblèrent plus bruyants, couvrant leurs voix.<br>- Tu crois qu'ils se sont cachés où ? Me souffla Drago à l'oreille.  
>Sa voix était douce et roque à la fois et je sentis soudain sa bouche me frôler l'oreille. Etrangement ce faible contact me frustra car ses lèvres étaient chaudes et agréables. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Drago entra de nouveau en contact avec ma peau.<br>- Ca va Hermione ? Murmura-t-il.  
>Cette fois-ci sa bouche resta contre mon oreille et j'eu l'impression que mes jambes allaient céder. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était surement l'alcool.<br>- Eh oh ! Insista Blaise à voix haute.  
>- Mais arrête de signaler notre position ! s'exclama Pansy.<br>- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sortis.  
>- Mais non, ils se cachent juste en silence, eux !<br>A n'importe quel autre moment de la soirée j'aurais eu envie de rire, mais là j'étais beaucoup trop accaparée par mon contact avec Drago et sa bouche qui descendait lentement le long de mon cou. Il descendait lentement dans un léger frôlement alors que je me demandai pourquoi je ne parvenais toujours pas à faire le moindre mouvement pour m'écarter de lui. Sa main qui était sur ma hanche s'encra davantage dans ma peau et je ressentis une étrange chaleur au bas de mon ventre. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'écartais pas de lui, j'adorais ce qu'il se passait entre nous à cet instant, j'adorais le sentir contre moi et je ne voulais surtout pas briser cet instant. Sa bouche s'arrêta à la limite du col de ma robe de bonne sœur et je m'en voulu presque d'avoir opté pour un déguisement qui dévoilait aussi peu ma peau. Cette réflexion m'effraya et alors que je voulu enfin m'écarter, Drago déposa un baiser contre pas peau déclenchant un frisson jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je voulais m'écarter, vraiment, mais mon corps qui en avait décidé autrement resta totalement immobile. Drago déposa de nouveaux baisers sur ma peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. J'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ma peau frissonnante et j'en eus honte. Je voulu de nouveau m'écarter mais il me devança de sa voix.  
>- Tu aimes bien ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.<br>Il n'aurait pas pu me mettre plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. Qu'avait-il a absolument vouloir me parler ! Savoir si j'allais bien, si ses baisers me plaisaient ? Par Merlin, j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre.  
>- Je suis..<br>Il me déposa cette fois-ci un baiser plus osé et plus humide que les autres dans le cou.  
>- ravie de savoir...<br>Nouveau baiser un peu plus bas que le précédent.  
>- qu'on peut réussir à te faire taire...<br>Sa voix à elle seule était la chose la plus sensuelle que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je crus que mes jambes allaient de nouveau céder sous mon poids qui semblait d'ailleurs peser une tonne. Sa bouche se décolla de ma peau, me frustrant considérablement, pour remonter se loger près de mon oreille.  
>- On court jusqu'au canapé ? Proposa-t-il à voix basse tout en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui.<br>Je sentis sa main non occupée glisser le long de mon bras et de nouveaux frissons me parcoururent le corps malgré mes manches longues.  
>- Ca te dit ? Insista-t-il d'une voix séduisante.<br>J'étais incapable de savoir de quoi il parlait. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il me réembrassa dans le cou avec ferveur. Je retins juste à temps un gémissement de plaisir mais sans que je puisse le contrôler mon corps se colla encore plus contre le sien.  
>- On peut rester ici aussi, murmura-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres dans mon cou.<br>J'avais envie de me tourner pour me retrouver face à lui. J'en avais tellement envie que c'en était douloureux, pourtant je tins bon. Soudain, alors que le bras de Drago qui m'enlaçait remontait lentement le long de mon corps, la porte derrière laquelle nous étions cachés s'écarta brusquement et nous nous prîmes chacun un jet bleu dans la figure.  
>- Putain ! S'exclama Drago en me lâchant aussitôt pour se prendre le visage dans les mains. J'en ais plein les yeux !<br>Blaise et Pansy hurlaient de rire et avaient visiblement du mal à rester debout sur leurs jambes.  
>- Aller, je pense qu'on a tous mérité de se servir un bon verre de Whisky, fit Blaise d'un air enjoué.<br>Je le suivis aussitôt, Drago sur mes talons, jusqu'aux canapés que nous remîmes à leurs places initiales.  
>- Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a gagné, déclara Pansy un sourire victorieux inscrit sur son visage.<br>- Ca dépend des points de vue, fit Drago d'une voix mystérieuse.  
>Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, mais moi j'avais tout à fait compris l'allusion.<br>- Laisse tomer Pansy, il sait très bien que c'est nous qui avons remporté la partie, il ne veut juste pas l'admettre, déclara Blaise. Tu sais bien que c'est un mauvais joueur !  
>- Non non, fit aussitôt Drago. J'admets volontiers que vous avez remporté la partie de tir à la peinture. Même si je n'ai pas gagné, j'ai trouvé ce moment très agréable.<br>J'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans le canapé et je sentis le regard brulant de Drago se poser sur moi, alors que je me contentais de fixer la table basse face à moi. Je ne vis qu'on m'avait resservit un verre que lorsque Blaise me le colla entre les mains.  
>- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Blaise en levant son verre en l'air.<br>Nous trinquâmes tous chacun notre tour, mais quand je dû faire tinter mon verre contre celui de Drago, j'évitai soigneusement son regard.  
>- Dans les yeux Hermione, me lança-t-il, on trinque dans les yeux.<br>Il faisait exprès de me torturer ou quoi ? Oui c'était évident, et quand je consentis à plonger mon regard dans le sien, je fus bloquée pendant quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi expressif et pénétrant. C'était comme s'il me faisait l'amour rien qu'en me regardant.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La trappe

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

ymaassouli - Oui oui rapprochement intéressant ahah

Charliee3216 - Je t'avoue que mes lectrices ont en effet dans l'ensemble bien aimé l'épisode derrière la porte ahah, et tout site où je publie confondu ^^

Rosabella01 - La scène des bisous dans le cou, on l'a tous aimé ;)

ArgentSpell - Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne année également !

virginie01 - OH non Drago ne va pas s'arrêter là, on s'en doute bien ahah

Prismiria - Dans ton précédent commentaire tu m'as dis "vivement mercredi prochain", je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe les mercredi ? Ahah

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton petit commentaire

Selenee - Tu as gagné la médaille de la personne qui m'a laissé le plus long commentaire, donc merci beaucoup ! Et non Drago ne va pas sortir l'excuse de l'alcool, bien au contraire ;) . En ce qui concerne la remarque de Ginny sur la "vraie Hermione" c'est sur que c'est dur à attendre. Mais pour Ginny, Hermione est une inconnue pour elle, ce n'est en rien sa meilleure amie.

Maelle - Oui oui, je crois qu'on peut affirmer que Drago essayait de draguer Hermione derrière la porte, un tout petit peu ahah.

Renata -Très contente que les deux chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le 16 !

Janedory - Médaille d'argent pour le deuxième plus long commentaire sur le chapitre 15 ! Ahah merci ! En tout cas j'ai pris tes critiques très au sérieux et je sais que l'un de mes gros points faibles est l'orthographe.. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, mais c'est vrai qu'à force de lire je ne distingue même pas les simples fautes de frappes. J'essayerais tout de même de m'améliorer, je sais que les fautes peuvent être très gênantes lorsqu'on lit une histoire

Kahorie - Merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que tu laisseras de nouveaux commentaires ^^

Triskelle sparrow - Merci à toi pour ton commentaire :)

**Chapitre 16 : La trappe**

Pansy et Blaise venaient de partir de chez Drago. Ce dernier les avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tandis que je m'étais précipitée à l'étage supérieur. Je ne voulais pas parler à Drago après ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui. Je filai alors aussitôt sous la douche, en espérant que lorsqu'il entendrait l'eau couler dans ma salle de bain, il irait se coucher. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon visage me fit un bien fou, pourtant je ne cessais de repasser la soirée dans ma tête. Peut-être était-ce de ma faute après tout, peut-être était-ce moi qui avait donné de faux espoirs à Drago en l'embrassant pour l'éloigner de Daphné. Peut-être qu'il avait cru que je m'intéressais à lui. Et en supposant que ce soit le cas, comment Drago aurait-il pu s'intéresser à moi ? C'était ahurissant.  
>Je sursautai en entendant frapper à la porte de ma salle de bain, du moins de notre salle de bain commune. Ne voyait-il pas que je prenais une douche ? Du moins n'entendait-il pas ?<br>- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il.  
>Je sortis la tête de la douche pour surveiller les deux portes de la salle de bain. La mienne était belle et bien fermée à clef, mais la sienne... Comment avais-je pu oublier ! Comment avais-je pu oublier que l'on avait la même salle de bain pour faire croire à l'elfe de maison que nous dormions bien dans la même chambre.<br>- Je prends ma douche là, répondis-je enfin. Donc non, je préférerai que tu ne rentres pas.  
>J'étais cependant aussitôt sortie de la grande cabine de douche pour m'enrouler dans une serviette. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Drago pour lui faire confiance et après la soirée que nous venions de passer il aurait tout à fait été capable d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans ma permission. Cependant, la poignée de la porte de bougea pas. Je posai mes mains sur l'un des deux lavabos en face d'un grand miroir et m'appuyai dessus en soupirant. Je savais que j'allais devoir parler à Drago tôt ou tard étant donné que nous partagions la même maison pour les vacances, mais j'étais bien trop tendue pour que nous ayons cette discussion maintenant.<br>- Je n'entends plus l'eau couler, c'est bon ? Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
>Je jetai un regard furtif à mon pyjama et me jetai dans sa direction. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit au moment même où j'attrapai mon tee-shirt.<br>- Je ne suis pas prête ! M'exclamai-je embarrassée d'être en serviette devant lui.  
>- Je viens juste me laver les dents, dit-il sans réellement me regarder.<br>Il s'approcha de son lavabo, fit tomber du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent et l'enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il s'inspecta méticuleusement dans le miroir alors que je restai plantée comme un piquet près de la paroi de la douche. Il tira délicatement sur la peau de ses cernes, inspecta un bouton microscopique sur sa joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il cracha dans le lavabo, retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche et me regarda à travers le miroir.  
>- Tu me trouves comment ? Physiquement je veux dire.<br>Il se remit aussitôt à se brosser les dents, sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux. Il attendait visiblement une réponse.  
>- Tu es pas mal, répondis-je.<br>Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était moche, il savait autant que moi que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire le plaisir de lui dire qu'il était très beau.  
>- Juste pas mal ? Insista-t-il en crachant de nouveau dans le lavabo.<br>Il se rinça la bouche et déposa sa brosse à dent près de l'évier. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder directement dans les yeux. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.  
>- Si je suis juste « pas mal » je dois être sacrément attirant alors. Je dois dégager un truc de fou non ?<br>Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux tout en me demandant si j'avais bien compris  
>- Tu comptes rester en serviette toute la soirée ? Me demanda-t-il en toisant ce que je portai d'un air hésitant.<br>- Non, répondis-je. J'attends justement que tu sortes de la salle de bain pour pouvoir mettre mon pyjama.  
>- Bah fais-le là, je m'en fiche tu sais.<br>J'eus une rire jaune malgré moi.-  
>- J'imagine bien que tu t'en fiches ! M'exclamai-je. Mais moi, je ne tiens pas spécialement à me retrouver nue devant toi.<br>Il appuya son épaule contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain tout en m'adressant un petit sourire amusé.  
>- Je vais bien finir par te voir nue tu sais, à un moment où à un autre.<br>- Je ne crois pas non !  
>Il arqua les sourcils d'un air vraiment étonné.<br>- Bon très bien, fit-il en levant les mains en l'air face à lui. Change-toi seule si tu es plus à l'aise.  
>Il ne sortit cependant pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'au sol, se débarrassa de sa chemise et de ses chaussettes et envoya le tout dans une corbeille à linge dans l'un des angles de la salle de bain. Ce fut donc, en caleçon, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, avant de me dire qu'il irait prendre sa douche une fois que j'aurais finis<br>Je dû bien rester immobile encore plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin me changer. J'avais l'impression que Drago avait vraiment un comportement anormale. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me fus enfin totalement démaquillée et mise en pyjama, je rejoignis ma chambre et me glissai sous les draps de mon lit.  
>Quand je sentis que j'allais enfin sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter.<br>- Mais tu dors ?  
>J'ouvris les yeux. Ma chambre était éclairée par la lumière de la salle de bain et Drago se tenait debout près de la porte. Il sortait visiblement de la douche à en juger par ses cheveux mouillés et la serviette qu'il portait sur ses hanches.<br>- La lumière, grognai-je avant de me tourner dans mon lit, pour ne plus le voir.  
>Drago nous plongea de nouveau dans la pénombre mais je n'entendis pas la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Non. Au lieu de ça je sentis qu'il se glissait dans mon lit. Je devais certainement rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. On m'avait toujours dit que la principale caractéristique des rêves était qu'on était incapable de se souvenir de comment on était arrivé là. Cependant, la journée que je venais de passer était on ne peut plus claire dans ma tête, ainsi que celle d'hier et celle d'avant-hier. Je sentis les bras de Drago m'encercler la taille et je me redressai brutalement en allumant ma lampe de chevet<br>- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Lui lançai-je d'une voix froide.  
>Il paru surpris et pour la première fois il ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire.<br>- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va coucher ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je.  
>- Bah...<br>J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée.  
>- Tu m'as embrassé, expliqua-t-il alors mal à l'aise, et tu t'es laissée faire tout à l'heure quand on était derrière la porte... J'ai cru que...<br>- Que quoi ? Que j'allais coucher avec toi ? Non mais cela ne va pas bien hein ! Mais tu es nu ?! M'écriai-je en voyant la serviette, que portait Drago quelques instants auparavant, par terre au pied de mon lit.  
>- Non mais c'est toi qui ne va pas bien Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.<br>Il se leva du lit, récupéra sa serviette de bain et la noua autour de sa taille.  
>- C'est toi qui es venu m'embrasser quand j'étais avec Daphné et tu as presque répondu à mes avances dans le salon derrière la porte ! Enfin je veux dire que tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! Qui ne dit mot consent ! Alors excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu voulais plus ! Non mais c'est dingue d'avoir un comportement pareil et le pire c'est que c'est toi qui fais la fille outrée.<br>- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, j'ai rapidement posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour éviter d'avoir Daphné dans les pates, répliquai-je. Je te signale qu'on a assez de soucis comme ça, pas besoin d'ajouter une fille folle de toi dans l'équation. Tu ne m'attires pas et je ne coucherais pas avec toi Drago, jamais.  
>- Et ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la porte ? Insista-t-il. Tu vas me dire que c'était pour ne pas signaler notre position à Pansy et Blaise ? Si tu n'avais pas aimé notre contact tu te serais dégagée de mon emprise, même si mes amis avaient du te voir et te tirer dessus. Tu as une réponse à ça ? Hein ?<br>- Ecoute ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, tu ne m'intéresses pas Drago. C'est d'ailleurs très bien que nous ayons éclaircis le sujet, mais maintenant la discussion est close. J'aimerais dormir, ajoutai-je en éteignant ma lampe de chevet.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer Hermione que tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite. C'est toi qui a commencé et après tu fais la fille qui me rembarre. On ne rembarre pas Drago Malefoy, et cela vaut dans les deux mondes. Je sais que tu vas le regretter, parce que la vérité c'est que tu as adoré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais que tu as bien trop peur de l'avouer. Si tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec moi je pouvais le comprendre, surtout que tu es vierge il me semble, j'aurais donc d'autant plus compris. Mais ne fait pas comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre nous aujourd'hui et ne mets surtout pas ça sur le compte de l'alcool !<br>La porte claqua et je n'entendis plus rien mis à part mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Étais-je vraiment ce genre de fille ? Le genre de fille qui lui avait laissé croire qu'il pourrait avoir plus ? Visiblement oui. Bien sûr que je le trouvais attirant, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes que ça. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à craquer uniquement pour une question de physique.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain et que je descendis au rez-de-chaussée tout avait été remis en ordre. Surement, l'elfe pendant la nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de notre soirée de Noël même si elle restait marquée dans mon esprit. On disait que la nuit portait conseil, mais c'était faux, j'étais toujours aussi mal en rejoignant la cuisine. Drago avait raison, tout ce qui était arrivé hier était ma faute et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de mes vrais amis s'ils m'avaient vu avec Drago derrière cette porte. J'avais terriblement honte, mais tout allait finir par rentrer dans l'ordre. Cependant, une de ses phrases ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête. « Je sais que tu vas le regretter, parce que la vérité c'est que tu as adoré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais que tu as bien trop peur de l'avouer ». Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Pire, est-ce que je pensais qu'il avait raison ?  
>- Salut.<br>Drago entra dans la cuisine les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes en demandant, de mauvaise humeur, à son elfe de lui servir à manger. Je m'approchai timidement et pris place à côté de lui d'un air hésitant. Il se tourna vers moi pour m'observer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie mais je ne détournai pas le regard, je cherchai un moyen de m'excuser, car après tout, Drago n'avait rien fait de réellement mal. C'était moi qui lui avait croire qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir quelque chose entre nous.  
>- Arrête de te torturer, finit-il par dire en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise  
>- On dirait que tu portes tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui est arrivé hier. Tu t'en veux, je m'en veux, c'est bon, on s'est mal compris. On ne va pas en faire toute une citrouille, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un début de sourire.<br>Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'étais si soulagée que je finis par lui sourire à mon tour et Dobby déposa deux assiettes pleines face à nous.

Nous passâmes presque la journée à traînasser chez lui, sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute dû à la fatigue de notre soirée de la veille mais aussi parce qu'un malaise persistait entre nous malgré tout. Du moins c'est ce que je crus jusqu'à seize heures. Heure où Drago vint me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de lire la biographie d'un maître des potions quand Drago me rappela que c'était l'heure du quidditch et que j'avais déjà fait sauter l'entrainement d'hier. Il n'y avait donc aucun malaise de son côté à lui visiblement. Drago était fascinant à ce sujet, c'était comme si ses sentiments passaient du coq à l'âne, comme si il oubliait, comme si il pouvait ressentir une grande tristesse et exploser d'un rire franc une demi-heure après.  
>- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible d'être entêté comme ça, lui lançai-je en posant le livre sur mes genoux.<br>- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, tu ne serais pas contente de montrer aux vrais Harry et Ron que tu sais voler sur un ballais, que tu sais même très bien voler.  
>- Tous le monde s'en fiche à part toi, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Allez debout Hermione, insista-t-il en récupérant le livre que j'avais posé sur mes genoux.  
>Il le rangea sur une étagère au hasard et me tendit sa main. J'étais toujours assise sur le fauteuil et fixai son bras tendu vers moi avec hésitation.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une main que je te tends Hermione, me fit-il remarquer d'un air mi-moqueur mi-agacé, à moins que cela représente plus pour toi...  
>J'attrapai aussitôt sa main et il me hissa à sa hauteur. Sa main ne représentait absolument rien.<p>

Au cours de l'entrainement je parvins à m'élever plus haut que la dernière fois, comme chaque nouveau jour d'ailleurs. Je devais bien avouer que Drago était un bon professeur qui savait me motiver. Il avait touché le point qu'il fallait en me disant que mes amis seraient fiers de voir que je pouvais m'élever sur un ballais, même si j'avais affirmé le contraire dans la bibliothèque. J'avais tellement hâte de retrouver notre monde, que c'était une manière pour moi de me fixer un objectif, de me motiver. C'était comme si je m'attendais à ce que la solution pour retrouver notre monde tombe du ciel, lorsque j'arriverais vraiment à voler sans la moindre peur. C'était dénué de toute logique, j'en avais bien conscience et pourtant, dans un petit coin de ma tête, cette idée persistait. Lorsque je réussirais ce pour quoi Drago m'entrait, je retrouverais mon monde, j'en étais certaine et Harry et Ron seraient plus qu'impressionner de me voir faire tout ça.  
>- Voilà comme ça ! S'exclama soudain Drago d'un air enjoué. C'est exactement cette posture qu'il faut avoir.<br>Je descendis aussitôt au sol pour le rejoindre. Il attrapa le ballais que je lui tendais et m'adressa un regard fier.  
>- Ta posture était parfaite, tu étais détendu et souple. Tu as eu le déclic ça y est !<br>Je ne répondis pas.  
>- Rassure-moi, tu en as conscience ? Enfin je veux dire, tu la sentis ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Je ne suis pas sûr.  
>- Mais à quoi tu penses quand tu voles ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Je pensais à Harry et Ron. Les vrais Harry et Ron, et...  
>- Le cour de tes pensées de m'intéresse pas, me coupa-t-il aussitôt. C'est une manière de parler quand je te dis « à quoi tu pense ». Essaye de te concentrer comme ...<br>Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il me fixait toujours, mais il semblait également emprunt à une grande réflexion.  
>- C'est ça en fait, lâcha-t-il d'un air stupéfait. Moi, quand je vole je pense à mon ballais, au vent, au quidditch, à la vitesse... Toi, il faut que tu penses à autre chose pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut que tu oublies que tu es en l'air ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais à tes amis et tu a complètement oublié où tu étais ?<br>- Oui, je crois.  
>- C'est parfait ! Il faut que tu ais des pensées heureuses, il ne faut pas que tu penses au désagrément que tu ressens en volant. Allez remonte !<br>- Ca fait une heure que je vole et je suis gelée Drago, lui signalai-je en reculant d'un pas alors qu'il me tendait de nouveau son ballais.  
>- Arrête de faire la chochotte !<br>- Il fait beaucoup plus froid en l'air je te ferais remarquer et il y a du vent. Nous sommes au mois de décembre ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger, regarde le ciel !  
>Drago soupira, mais il dû juger que nous avions tout de même bien avancé aujourd'hui, car il hocha la tête et me fit signe de rentrer dans le manoir. Je filai aussitôt sous la douche pour me réchauffer et être au calme, mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il me parlait à travers la porte de la salle de bain, en hurlant à cause de l'eau qui coulait.<br>- LA SOUPLESSE DE TES BRAS ETAIT PARFAITE ! TU NE T'EN AIS PAS RENDU COMPTE MAIS MOI OUI, ET...  
>J'avais envie de lui hurler de me laisser tranquil, mais je me retins. Drago continua son monologue concernant ma technique de vol et mes progrès pendant près de dix minutes. Il admit même que je serais bien meilleure lorsque la température serait plus clémente, car il était selon lui difficile d'apprendre dans ces conditions. Il était certain que je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait être pire. Subitement, mais à mon grand soulagement, je n'entendis plus Drago. Il avait d'un instant à l'autre arrêté de parler. Je reposai la brosse à cheveux sur le lavabo et tendis l'oreille en direction de la chambre de Drago. Je finis même par me coller à sa porte, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.<br>- Le son mélodieux de ma voix te manque ? Ricana Drago qui était passé par ma chambre.  
>Je me retournai aussitôt vers lui d'un air sévère.<br>- Et si j'avais été nue !  
>- Eh bien j'aurais fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je serais retourné en silence dans ma chambre. Tu as une idée pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Enchaina-t-il presque aussitôt en s'essayant sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain. On n'a rien fait d'intéressant à par le quidditch. Il est déjà dix-huit heures non d'une citrouille !<br>- Tu es hyperactif ? Demandai-je d'un ton sérieux.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Rien c'est une maladie moldu, répondis-je en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était pas important.  
>- J'ai besoin que tu répondes franchement, tu m'aimes bien ? Réponse 1 : oui. Réponse 2 : non<br>A quoi jouait-il encore ? Mais surtout, quelle réponse m'attirerait le moins d'ennui ? Certainement la réponse 1 : oui. Par contre la réponse 2 : non, me permettrait d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.  
>- Réponse 1, cédai-je.<br>Car c'était ce que je pensais, j'avais opté pour la vérité et de toute façon Drago savait très bien que je l'appréciais un minimum.  
>- Cool. Tu veux que je réponde à la question moi aussi ?<br>Je levai les yeux au ciel en récupérant la brosse pour me démêler les cheveux.  
>- Réponse 1 également, poursuivi-t-il sans se préoccuper de mon silence. Maintenant, j'ai une seconde question.<br>Je levai légèrement les yeux vers lui pour l'observer à travers le miroir, sans pour autant arrêter de martyriser mes cheveux.  
>- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours bien lorsqu'on retrouvera notre monde ?<br>Ma main se stoppa au beau milieu d'un nœud et j'eus malgré moi un regard fuyant.  
>- Alors ? Insista-t-il.<br>- La réponse t'importe tant que ça ? Demandai-je.  
>- Bon c'était visiblement le mauvais moment, déclara-t-il en descendant du meuble près de la douche. Tu seras peut-être prête à y répondre plus tard.<br>Il fit mine de quitter la salle de bain, mais je l'arrêtai en l'interpelant. Je tenais enfin ma chance d'avoir MES réponses.  
>- Je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds aux miennes.<br>Un sourire amusé étira son visage.  
>- Non, c'est donnant donnant, répondit-il alors. Je répondrais à une seule de tes questions puisque je ne t'en pose qu'une.<br>- Disons, deux questions chacun, proposai-je le cœur battant. Et c'est toi qui réponds à mes questions en premier.  
>- Marché conclu !<br>Au lieu de se rasseoir sur le meuble qu'il venait de quitter, il pointa sa baguette sur moi en prononçant un sort que je ne compris pas.  
>- Arrête de te faire du mal, tu n'as besoin que d'une formule pour démêler tes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ... Moldue !<br>Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, non. Il avait même plutôt dit ça d'une manière sympathique, avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment que je me sèche les cheveux et lorsque je le rejoins, il était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit.  
>- Vas-y pose tes questions, déclara-t-il d'un air théâtral, je suis prêt.<br>J'aurais eu envie de rire, si le sujet de mes questions n'avaient pas été aussi sérieux. Je pris place sur l'un des fauteuils en face de son lit et il planta son regard dans le mien.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous la trappe de ton salon ?<br>Drago sembla aussitôt se crisper, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que je lui demande ce genre de chose.  
>- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ? Siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>Je me contentai de rester silencieuse.  
>- Moi je te pose des questions simples, sans incidences, sans danger. Et toi...<br>- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Le coupai-je.  
>- Je devrais ? Demanda-t-il en adoptant un air sombre. On se connait depuis à peine deux mois. Comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et même si ça l'était, on ne s'est pas compris, je ne pensais pas que tu poserais ce genre de question. Le marché ne tient plus, dit-il en se levant subitement du lit.<br>Je me précipitai vers lui pour lui attraper le bras avec douceur. Drago ne se dégagea pas du contact mais plongea son regard dans le mien. Il semblait furieux, mais je crus néanmoins déceler quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Quelque chose comme de l'espoir, comme s'il me demandait d'insister, de persévérer.  
>- On recommence, c'est toi qui pose ta question en premier.<br>Je faisais à présent un grand pas vers lui. Je lui donnais l'occastion de me demander n'importe quoi, je voulais qu'on se fasse confiance, car après tout, je voulais que Drago rejoigne l'ordre lorsque l'on retrouverait notre vrai monde. Je savais que c'était possible, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance et donc que moi je lui fasse confiance.  
>- D'accord, répondit-il finalement. Répond à ma deuxième question alors.<br>Je me rassis sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt et attendis. Drago ne retourna pas sur son lit, mais pris place sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était trop près car mon épaule le touchait, mais je n'en fis rien. Je devais avoir des réponses coute que coute.  
>- Bon alors ? Tu la poses ta question ?<br>- Je te l'ai posé tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, répondit-il vivement. Je voudrais savoir si tu m'aimeras toujours bien lorsqu'on retrouva notre monde.  
>Il aurait pu me poser n'importe quelle question sur l'ordre du Phoenix, sur Harry, sur nos plans contre Voldemort, mais non. Il me demandait mon avis sur sa personne. Etait-il aussi narcissique que ça ?<br>- Tu trouves peut-être que ma question est stupide, mais moi, cela m'intéresse autant que ma trappe semble t'intéresser, me lança-t-il froidement.  
>- A l'instant où nous retrouverons notre monde, rien n'aura changé, expliquai-je. Je t'apprécie et ce sera toujours le cas, car qu'on soit ici ou là-bas, tu restes la même personne au fond de toi. Par contre, je finirais par de détester de nouveau.<br>Je vis le poing de Drago se resserrer près de moi.  
>- Je te détesterais de nouveau parce que tu m'y obligeras, continuai-je. Tu reprendras le chemin menant à Voldemort et tout espoir d'amitié entre nous disparaitra à ce moment là. Tu te rappelleras que je suis une enfant de moldu et que tu es un sang pur. Tu te souviendras que ton camp tue les personnes comme moi et tu finiras certainement par en tuer toi-même. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas contre moi que tu lèveras ta baguette.<br>Lorsque j'eus finis, je levai les yeux vers Drago. Il me regardait également.  
>- Je ne tuerais pas Hermione, je ne lèverais jamais ma baguette sur toi.<br>- Ta famille, tes amis, ou ton camp le fera. Même si tu ne me fais rien, je ne pourrais pas continuer à t'apprécier alors que tu t'en prendras à des personnes comme moi.  
>- Tu sais que la seule alternative est que je meure ? Insista-t-il d'une voix tremblante.<br>J'aurais pu le contredire, lui dire que l'ordre pouvait l'accepter, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'était loin d'être le bon moment.  
>- Je peux poser ma question à présent ? Demandai-je.<br>Drago hocha la tête comme seule réponse.  
>- Qu'y a-t-il sous ta trappe ?<br>- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant du fauteuil. Je t'ai tendue une immense perche tout à l'heure pour que tu ne me reposes pas cette question et tu recommences ! Tu me fais halluciner !  
>Son regard était redevenu sombre tandis que je me levai à mon tour du fauteuil pour me poster face à lui.<br>- Je ne veux que ton bien Drago, dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son avant bras.  
>Il eu un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna la tête sur le côté.<br>- Je te promets que ce qu'on se dit ici, reste ici, insistai-je.  
>Je fis descendre ma main jusqu'à son poignet et le serrai. Son visage s'éleva cette fois-ci en direction du plafond et il semblait atrocement souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de si horrible sous cette trappe ? Je sentis le bras de Drago bouger et je fis glisser mes doigts entre les seins pour le maintenir dans sa position.<br>- Si nous retrouvons un jour notre monde...  
>- Nous le retrouverons Drago, dis-je.<br>- Eh bien quand nous le retrouverons, la première chose que je ferais ce sera de détruire ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe, je te le promets.  
>Je sentis mon cœur battra à tout rompre, mais de quoi parlait-il ?! Soudain, sa main, que je tenais dans la mienne, resserra notre étreinte.<br>- Suis-moi.  
>Il me tira à l'extérieur de sa chambre, dans le couloir, puis à l'étage inférieur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, il fit léviter l'immense tapis pour laisser apparaitre la trappe, sans pour autant me lâcher la main. Il l'ouvrit, toujours à l'aide de sa baguette magique, laissant apparaitre un petit escalier qui descendait tout droit. Drago m'entraina avec lui et nous éclaira à l'aide d'un lumos. Il faisait froid et humide et lorsque nous fûmes descendus tout en bas, j'attrapai également ma baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était grande et vide, ce qui m'intrigua. J'adressai un regard interrogateur à Drago et je sentis sa main que je tenais dans la mienne devenir moite.<br>- Il n'y a rien, parce que dans ce monde il n'y a pas de guerre. Dans notre vrai monde, mon père a toujours caché des livres et des objets relatifs à la magie noire, mais cette année quelque chose de plus y était. Quelque chose qui ne marche pas encore, mais qui finira tôt au tard par fonctionner. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de moi et je ne savais pas exactement à quoi cela était dû. A l'ambiance glauque de la pièce vide ? Au fait d'y être avec Drago Malefoy ? Au fait d'apprendre la vérité ? J'entrepris de reculer discrètement en direction des escaliers, mais je ne dus pas avoir l'air si discrète que ça car Drago tira sur ma main pour me faire revenir à ma place initiale.  
>- N'ai pas peur, dit-il d'une voix cependant dur. Cette année, mon père et d'autres mangemorts ont entrepris de construire une machine, une machine permettant de détecter des personnes. Elle n'est pas au point, mais elle finira par l'être. Cette machine permet de détecter tout les sorciers descendant de moldus. La machine aura plusieurs degrés de sensibilité. Dans un premier temps elle ne détectera que les sorciers dont les parents sont tous les deux des moldus, mais plus tard... Quand tous ceux-là auront été éliminés, les sang-mêlé seront aussi amenés à disparaitre.<br>- Mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée en plaquant une main contre ma bouche.  
>Drago lâcha ma main et s'assis sur les marches de l'escalier en pierre.<br>- Je détruirai la machine Hermione. Je te promets que je le ferais si nous retrouverons notre monde.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La mission de Drago

**Alors au départ je ne voulais pas tout de suite mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus d'avis et donc de commentaire. Et en fait, je me suis dis que c'était stupide et que mettre en ligne le chapitre 17 était une belle façon de remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont déjà laissé un commentaire :)**

**Donc merci à **Triskelle sparrow , Prismiria , virginie01 ! **Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 17 : La mission de Drago**

J'étais incapable de m'endormir, véritablement incapable après ce que m'avait dit Drago. Certes cette machine était effroyable, mais ce n'était pas la chose plus importante à cet instant. Après tout, Drago aurait juste pu me dire que cette cave renfermait des choses relatives à la magie noire et cela n'aurait pas été un mensonge. Il n'était pas obligé de me parler de la machine, je ne l'aurais jamais su après tout. Mais non, il avait fait le choix de m'en parler, il avait fait le choix de m'avouer la vérité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était à présent impliqué dans l'ordre du Poenix. Qu'il en ait conscience ou non, il nous avait rejoins d'une certaine manière. Drago Malefoy était avec nous et le plus dure à présent allait être de lui faire admettre. Mais j'allais me battre pour ça, il était le héro dont nous avions besoin.

Drago n'était pas sortis de sa chambre de la matinée. Vers onze heures trente je décidai d'aller frapper à sa porte de salle de bain. Il devait s'en vouloir pour hier, il devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir raconté ce qu'il savait sur la machine, il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir trahit sa famille et son camp. C'était une bonne chose en réalité, mais je comprenais qu'il puisse pour le moment avoir du mal à ne pas se le reprocher. Cependant, quand Drago m'autorisa à entrer, il ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il était au contraire assis à son bureau et travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose que nous avions à rendre pour la rentrée.  
>- Tu l'as finis toi ? Me demanda-t-il.<br>Fidèle à lui-même, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé hier, ou du moins, comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux.  
>- Oui, je l'ai fais le premier soir, répondis-je alors.<br>- Mais t'es sérieuse ! Tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour le premier soir des vacances ? Insista-t-il amusé. Au fait, je te signale que Ginny a précisé que l'Hermione de se monde était beaucoup plus soigneuse quant à son apparence, ajouta-t-il en me toisant d'un air moqueur.  
>- Je ferais un effort quand on rentrera à Poudlard, personne ne me voit ici.<br>- Moi je te vois.  
>- Mon allure te dérange ? Lui lançai-je agacée.<br>- Non tu es déjà belle, mais tu pourrais l'être encore plus.  
>Il fit pivoter son fauteuil de nouveau face à son bureau et fit mine de se concentrer de nouveau sur son parchemin. Je savais qu'il essayait de me mettre mal à l'aise, il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa première année. Cependant, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas de moqueries ou d'insultes, et aujourd'hui, notre relation me permettait de contre-attaquer, car nous étions bien conscients que nous nous appréciions.<br>- Peut-être que voir un médicomage-psy te ferait le plus grand bien, dis-je d'une voix faussement inquiète. Tu sais avec tes problèmes de...  
>Il se retourna aussitôt dans ma direction, voyant que je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase.<br>- Mes problèmes de quoi ?  
>- Pour que tu ais eu l'idée de te glisser nu dans mon lit avant-hier, tu devais sacrément être en manque.<br>- Granger contre-attaque ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi .T'es pas si chiante que ça finalement.  
>« Granger ». Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça, deux mois plus exactement. Cela sonnait atrocement faux maintenant que nous étions amis.<br>- Je te signale que je ne suis pas absolument pas en manque, ajouta-t-il. Si ca avait été le cas, j'aurais réglé le problème sans aucune difficulté.  
>- Ah oui ? Demandai-je amusée. Alors pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit ? Et ne me fais pas croire que c'était l'alcool !<br>- Parce que j'avais envie de toi, répondit-il d'un regard pénétrant.  
>Trop tard, il avait réussit. J'étais affreusement mal à l'aise et le pire c'était que je l'avais cherché. Il fallait que je m'en sorte, je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner, il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui montre que j'étais embarrassée. Cependant, avant que je n'ai pus répondre, Drago me devança.<br>- On en reparle tout à l'heure si tu veux, mais j'aimerais finir ma dissertation pour l'instant.  
>Il avait dit ça d'un ton à la fois sérieux et désolé, mais je pouvais presque l'entendre rire. Il m'avait coupé dans ma lancé, il avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas lui répondre. Cela m'exaspérait au plus au point, parce que dans le fond je lui en étais reconnaissante, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu lui répliquer.<p>

Lorsque Drago descendit en bas pour le déjeuner, il avait son parchemin de métamorphose entre les mains. Il le posa dans mon assiette vide et alla s'asseoir en face de moi.  
>- Tu veux que je corrige ton devoir qui mérite un T ? Demandai-je d'une voix moqueuse.<br>- Exactement.  
>Je haussai les sourcils d'étonnement.<br>- Le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Ginny n'a rien marqué de tel dans sa lettre, dis-je en me levant tout de même de table dans le but d'aller la chercher dans ma chambre.<br>- Stop ! S'exclama Drago. Je ne le sais pas de Ginny. Ce sont les serpentards qui m'ont dit que je travaillais avec toi.  
>- Oui eh bien ils ne sont pas là pour le vérifier, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je lise ton devoir.<br>Drago soupira d'exaspération.  
>- Bon d'accord, je veux que tu le lises pour savoir ce que tu penses de mon travail. Il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées Hermione. Je sais que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, donc j'aimerais avoir ton avis, dit-il d'un air presque gêné.<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy me ferait un tel compliment, je l'aurais traité de fou, même avec le Drago que je connaissais depuis deux mois.  
>- Très bien, répondis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je regarderais ça après le déjeuner.<br>Drago explosa soudain de rire, effrayant Dobby qui fit tomber le plat principal par terre. En temps normal je me serais précipitée pour aider l'elfe, mais la réaction de Drago m'intriguait trop. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur ce qui le fit redoubler de rire.  
>- Donc tu penses vraiment être la meilleure élève de Poudlard ? Me lança-t-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur.<br>- C'est toi qui as dit que ...  
>- Mais tu ne m'as pas contredit, me coupa-t-il.<br>- Je t'ai juste répondu que je lirais ton devoir.  
>- Tu as souris ! Tu avais l'air très très contente.<br>- Et toi qu'est ce que tu répondrais, si je te disais que tu étais le meilleur joueur de quidditch ?  
>- Je te dirais que je le sais déjà, répondit-il d'un sourire victorieux.<br>- Ce que tu peux être arrogant  
>- Je ne suis pas arrogant, je reconnais juste les faits.<br>- Tu ne peux pas être meilleur qu'Harry. Il est rentré dans l'équipe de quidditch en première année, lui signalai-je d'un air satisfait alors que son visage se décomposait.  
>- Bon tu te dépêches ! Cria-t-il à Dobby qui tentait tant bien que mal de ramasser la nourriture qui était restée dans le plat et qui pouvait encore être sauvée.<br>J'allais dire à Drago de se calmer et de ne pas s'en prendre à son elfe parce qu'il était vexé, mais je sentis quelque chose glisser lentement le long de ma cheville. J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds que je tournai presque aussitôt vers Drago qui me fixait.  
>- C'est bon tu es calmée ? JE suis le meilleur au quidditch. C'est fou cette technique, ajouta-t-il comme s'il venait de trouver le saint grâle. Avant-hier derrière la porte, je ne t'entendais plus et là c'est pareil. Fascinant.<br>Je repoussai brutalement son pied de ma jambe.  
>- Par contre je dois avouer que ça n'a pas marché le soir dans le lit. C'est parce que c'était une approche trop directe ?<br>Il avait posé sa question comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à la réponse. Drago avait du être acteur dans une autre vie, dans une vie de moldu, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
>- Arrête des suppositions complètement déplacées.<br>- Oh ca va, on sort ensemble.  
>- On ne sort ...<br>Je fus coupée dans mon élan par un douloureux coup de pied que je reçu en plein dans le genou. Alors que j'adressai un regard furieux à Drago, celui-ci me désigna Dobby d'un discret signe de tête. Il plaisantait ? Il n'allait pas se servir de ce stupide elfe pour me faire taire ? Cependant, Dobby nous lançait un regard septique.  
>- Bon allez, un bisou pour se réconcilier ? Proposa Drago d'une voix douce.<br>- On verra après le repas si tu le mérites, répliquai-je en tentant de sourire.  
>- Tu peux faire mieux que ça non ?<br>- Mieux que quoi ?  
>Drago se pencha au dessus de la table pour sa rapprocher de moi.<br>- Je crois que l'elfe a des soupçons, me chuchota-t-il d'un faux être embêté.  
>Il sa rassit presque aussitôt sur sa chaise et se tourna vers l'elfe.<br>- Disparais. Hermione et moi avons besoin d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en jouant des sourcils.  
>Dobby ne se fit pas prier et transplana aussitôt.<br>- T'es vraiment en manque en fait, lui fis-je remarquer.  
>- Oui j'avoue.<br>- Eh bien trouve-toi une fille ! Mais pas une fille qui pourrait mettre en danger la relation des vrais Drago et Hermione. Prends une moldue, comme ça personne n'en saura jamais rien. Et ne me dis pas que les moldus te dégoutent ça risque de m'énerver.  
>- Elles ne me dégoutent pas. Le problème en fait, c'est que c'est avec toi que je veux coucher.<br>- Drago, grondai-je.  
>- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais ça ne se contrôle pas. Tu es là à gesticuler devant moi, à rire, à sourire, à parler et ce, depuis deux mois. Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu hier pour ne pas venir au beau milieu de la nuit dans ta chambre ! Et avant-hier derrière la porte, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces idiots de Blaise et Pansy dans le salon, je crois que je t'aurais pris contre le mur. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à un lit ou même un canapé.<br>Drago s'était levé de sa chaise tandis que je restai totalement immobile sur la mienne, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit.  
>- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est à cause de toi ! Fit-il d'un air désespéré. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé devant Daphné. Oui, je sais, « tu as juste déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes », mais c'était suffisant. Ca fait deux nuits que je rêve de toi, que je t'embrasse et que je couche avec toi, c'est insupportable. Et en plus tu me parles du fait que je suis en manque !<br>Il avait fait le tour de la table, s'était posté debout derrière moi et venait de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.  
>- Tu vois, là je me retiens. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas par quel moyen je parviens à m'empêcher de t'arracher ton pull. C'est de la torture. Le pire, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de mon oreille, c'est que je vois ta main entrain de se crisper sur ta cuisse. J'ai tellement envie de toi Hermione, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. J'ai tellement envie de te donner du plaisir, j'ai tellement envie de te voir ...<br>Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mes bras. Je me dégageai brusquement de son contact et transplanai.

Je ne sus que cela avait marché que lorsque je me retrouvai derrière le grand portail de la propriété des Malefoy. Visiblement, l'Hermione de ce monde en avait l'autorisation. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle appartenait déjà à la famille Malefoy.  
>- Ne pars pas.<br>Drago venait d'apparaître à côté de moi. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains tout en m'adressant un regard hésitant.  
>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je crois que je deviens fou... Je suis désolé Hermione. Cela ne se reproduira pas.<br>- Je ne suis pas une fille avec qui tu peux coucher comme ça Drago ! Si encore tu m'avais dis que je te plaisais pour autre chose que mon apparence, je ne l'aurais pas aussi mal pris, mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi ? Une fille que tu désires et point barre ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces greluches avec qui tu couches !  
>- Il n'y en a pas autant que tu penses, marmonna-t-il. Reste s'il te plait, je sais que tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles. Je n'ai que toi ici et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. On s'entend bien en réalité... Effaçons tout s'il te plait.<br>Drago semblait réellement sincère et c'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais dans une telle situation de faiblesse.  
>- A une condition, déclarai-je d'un ton dur.<br>- Tout ce que tu veux !  
>- Tu vas répondre à la deuxième question que je ne t'ai pas posé hier soir.<br>Drago acquiesça aussitôt d'un signe de tête et nous rentrâmes dans son imposant manoir.

Je m'étais assise sur un canapé du salon, tandis que Drago était resté debout près de la grande cheminé. Il semblait nerveux et il y avait de quoi l'être.  
>- Je veux savoir qu'elle est la mission que Voldemort t'a confiée dans notre vrai monde. Tu m'as avoué le mois dernier qu'il t'avait demandé de faire quelque chose, alors ne nie pas.<br>Un masque d'horreur se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Je crus même voir ses mains trembler.  
>- Si je te le dis je vais me faire tuer. Pire, mes parents seront tués. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Je ne peux pas.<br>Il se prit le visage entre les mains dans un gémissement de souffrance.  
>- Je te protègerais, insistai-je. De toute façon tant que nous sommes dans ce monde nous ne risquons rien.<br>Drago s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans juste à côté de moi. Il semblait plus qu'effrayé, et à présent qu'il était près de moi, je pus clairement voir qu'il tremblait littéralement de peur. J'eu une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais me retins. Après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Je le vis se prendre de nouveau le visage entre les mains dans un profond soupire. Comment une simple question pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? J'en de nouveau envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi. Cependant, il se releva subitement et reprit sa place initiale près de la cheminé.  
>- Tu sais ce qu'est une armoire à disparaitre ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.<br>- Oui.  
>Cette fois-ci son regard se voulait assuré et déterminé. Il allait parler.<br>- Il y en a une chez barjow et beurk. Et devine où se trouve sa jumelle ?  
>Je restai silencieuse.<br>- A Poudlard. Dans la salle sur demande.  
>- Par Merlin ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée.<br>- Celle de Poudlard est cassée, elle ne fonctionne pas. Ma mission est de la réparer pour faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'école. Mais j'en suis bien incapable, je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne suis pas assez fort ! Je ne suis qu'en sixième année.  
>- Que se passera-t-il si tu n'y arrives pas ?<br>- Ca t'intéresse ? Me lança-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.  
>- Je t'avoue qu'il y a un mois j'aurais répondu non, mais maintenant... Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse idiot !<br>- Si j'échoue Voldemort me tuera, ainsi que mes parents.  
>- Drago... Murmurai-je la gorge nouée.<br>- Il porte très peu d'estime à ma famille depuis un certain temps. Je crois qu'il m'a de toute façon confié cette mission pour que j'échoue, pour qu'il ait une bonne raison de tous nous tuer.  
>- Ca n'arrivera pas Drago, lui assurai-je en me levant pour le rejoindre. Tu entends ? Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je te protègerais !<br>J'appuyai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à me regarder.  
>- Il ne t'arrivera rien Drago ! Insistai-je.<br>- Et c'est toi qui va te dresser entre Voldemort et moi ? Me lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
>- Pas seulement moi. L'ordre du Phoenix sera là aussi.<br>- L'ordre de quoi ? Répéta-t-il.  
>Je pris un gros risque mais révélai tout ce que je savais à Drago, à propos de l'ordre. Cependant, ce n'était pas un si gros risque après ce que Drago venait de m'avouer. Dans tous les cas, nous venions chacun de dévoiler des informations capitales concernant notre camp.<br>- Que veux-tu que j'aille foutre dans l'ordre du Phoenix ! S'exclama-t-il en me repoussant rageusement. Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu as vu la famille que j'ai ? Quel que soit mon camps je serais tué où envoyé à Azkaban !  
>- Personne ne t'enverras à Azkaban Drago, tu n'as rien fait de mal jusqu'à maintenant, à part être une personne particulièrement exécrable, dis-je en souriant.<br>Je crus que les yeux de Drago allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement il semblait angoissé. J'avais l'impression que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête d'après son regard fuyant et ses clignements d'yeux.  
>- Drago, insistai-je à nouveau. L'ordre te protégera ainsi que ta famille. Tu ne seras jamais envoyé à Azkaban.<br>Je voulus m'approcher de lui et finalement le serrer dans mes bras, mais il s'écarta.  
>- REGARDE ! Hurla-t-il. REGARDE !<br>Il releva aussitôt sa manche gauche et je vis l'effroyable marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa peau. J'eus un pas de recule qui n'échappa pas à Drago.  
>- Depuis quand ? Parvins-je à demander d'une voix tremblante.<br>- Cet été. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Si j'avais refusé, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quelle vie puis-je mener avec ça sur le bras ? On ne me laissera jamais tranquille, on ne me permettra jamais d'oublier, ou ne serait-ce que passer à autre chose.  
>- On t'a forcé Drago ! Tu ne voulais pas de la marque. N'est-ce pas ?...<br>- Bien sûr que je n'en voulais pas. Certains comme Bellatrix arborent cette marque avec fierté, mais ce n'est que le signe de leur soumission à Voldemort. Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte !  
>- Tu es si mature... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et d'intelligent Drago. Si j'avais su avant...<br>- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Parle-moi d'autre chose.  
>- Tu veux regarder un film ? Proposai-je d'une voix douce.<br>- Mais il y en a combien ? S'étonna-t-il.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Des films.  
>J'eu un petit rire.<br>- Des milliers. Peut-être des millions je ne sais pas.  
>Drago complètement abasourdis, esquissa un début de sourire et je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre où se trouvait mon ordinateur.<br>Alors que nous traversions le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre l'escalier, Dobby s'interposa pour me tendre une lettre. Elle venait de Ginny.  
>- Mais il n'y a pas d'adresse, fis-je remarquer d'un air étonné. Comment est-ce que le hibou...<br>- Elle est venu la déposer elle-même, me répondit aussitôt l'elfe.  
>- Quoi ? Mais quand ?<br>- Pendant que vous vous disputiez dans le salon, marmonna-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
>- On ne se disputait pas ! S'exclama Drago.<br>- Oui tout va bien, ajoutai-je en prenant le bras de Drago pour donner le change.  
>Ce fut donc bras dessus, bras dessous, que nous montâmes à l'étage supérieur. Drago insista pour qu'on ouvre la lettre tout de suite, mais je lui répondis que ce n'était certainement pas urgent, et que nous la lirions après le film. J'étais certaine que celui que j'allais lui proposer lui plairais. C'était une film sur des sorcières. J'avais hâte qu'il voit la fausse image qu'avaient les moldus de nous.<p> 


	18. Chapitre 18 : Les deux Ginny

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Prismiria - Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, mais ces deux semaines de vacance étaient plus que nécessaire ;) Et merci pour tes encouragements !

Selenee - ALors non, je ne vais pas détailler les réactions de Drago pendant le film, enfin pas tant que ça, mais je pense que tu seras très contente d'avoir celles d'Hermione ;)

Comiceses - Hey c'est adorable à toi de m'avoir donné ton avis pour tous les chapitres que tu as lu ! Donc oui tu es pardonnée ! En tout cas tu vas avoir une partie des réponses concernant la lettre de Ginny ;)

scpotter - Oui voilà ahah, c'était une mise au point entre Drago et Hermione, plus au moins, parce que Drago n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. De toute façon il en avait déjà un peu trop dit ^^

Nekozuni - Ah je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre

**Chapitre 18 : Les deux Ginny**

- Mais c'est un truc de gamin ! S'exclama Drago seulement cinq minutes après le début du film.  
>- C'est toute mon enfance, répliquai-je vexée.<br>- C'est quoi le titre déjà ? « casper et wendy » ? Mais c'est une blague...  
>- Oh Drago, s'il te plait. C'est juste pour te montrer une des manières dont les moldus nous voient.<br>- Eh bien ils nous voient comme des méchants sorciers particulièrement moches.  
>- Ce sont des sorcières, corrigeai-je.<br>- C'est pareil.  
>- Tu trouves la blonde vraiment moche ?<br>Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard entendu.  
>- Elle doit limite avoir quarante ans !<br>- Quelle mauvaise foi ! M'exclamai-je en riant.  
>Drago soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.<br>Nous nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon lit et j'avais posé l'ordinateur sur mes genoux, en prenant soin de bien incliner l'écran pour que Drago puisse convenablement voir. Au bout de dix minutes, je l'entendis rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans cette scène, c'était donc certainement par moquerie qu'il avait rit, où plutôt ricané. Cela avait beau faire presque six ans que je n'avais pas vu ce film, je le connaissais toujours pas cœur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière, mais lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard je m'étais aussitôt identifiée au personnage de Wendy. Elle était une jeune, jolie et très gentille sorcière de mon âge, contrairement à ses trois tantes. Drago se mit de nouveau à rire et je sus que cette fois c'était parce que la scène l'avait vraiment fait rire. Il devait bien aimer les tantes qui n'étaient pas très gentilles et qui faisaient des blagues douteuses. Il devait se reconnaître dans le personnage, cela me fit sourire. Je tournai légèrement mes yeux vers lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas, il semblait très concentré sur l'écran. Il avait beau être imbu de sa personne, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir, car il avait raison quand il disait qu'il était très beau, voir séduisant. Sa peau n'avait pas vraiment d'imperfection et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient des traits d'ange. Oui on pouvait le comparer à un ange tant qu'il était totalement statique et silencieux, car même sans parler, ses expressions de visage en disaient long sur son caractère. Drago décroisa ses bras. Il en passa un sous sa tête et laissa l'autre tomber sur le côté, juste à côté de mon propre bras. Bizarrement ma main me paru très lourde, comme si elle n'était plus à sa place. J'eus envie de la bouger, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je voulais laisser une chance à la main Drago, lui laisser la chance d'effleurer la mienne. Cette réflexion me figea. J'avais reproché à Drago de vouloir coucher avec moi, de s'intéresser à mon physique, et voilà que maintenant j'espérais qu'il entre de nouveau en contact avec moi et tout ça parce que je venais d'admirer son visage pendant quelques secondes. Je reportai mon attention sur le film, mais ce fut tout mon corps qui me sembla cette fois-ci peser une tonne. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Drago avait une respiration calme et mesurée, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il sentait par ailleurs très bon, c'était un mélange de parfum et de sa propre odeur. C'était un délicieux mélange. Je me rendis compte que je ne mettais moi-même jamais de parfum, je ne faisais d'ailleurs aucun réel effort pour paraitre belle ou séduisante. Comment pouvais-je l'attirer ? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de coucher avec moi ? J'étais loin d'être à sa hauteur malheureusement. Et même si je faisais de gros effort, cela lui plairait-il ? Me trouvait-il mieux ou complètement ridicule ? Par Merlin... Etais-je vraiment en train de me demander de quelle manière je pouvais plaire à Drago ? Sa main bougea subitement. Il la porta à son visage pour se gratter l'arrière de l'oreille avant de la reposer sur le matelas. Cependant, il ne la posa pas exactement au même endroit. Peut-être étais-je folle, mais j'avais l'impression que sa main était à présent plus près de la mienne. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'avais chaud ! Je me levais brusquement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre.  
>- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama Drago en se redressant sur un coude. Il fait – 10° dehors !<br>J'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. N'aurait-il pas pu choisir une autre position que celle d'un apollon sur une plage ?  
>- J'ai chaud... Marmonnai-je.<br>- Oui, tu n'as pas l'air bien en effet, me fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Je vais aller prendre l'air dehors, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre.<br>Il fit mine de se lever du lit pour m'accompagner mais je l'en dissuadais d'un signe de la main. J'attrapai la lettre que Ginny nous avait envoyé et sortis de la chambre.

Il ne me fallut même pas cinq minutes à mon corps pour reprendre une température normale et bientôt, je m'assis dans la cuisine en déchirant l'enveloppe de Ginny pour accéder au parchemin.  
>Je m'étais attendu à une longue lettre, mais au lieu de ça, je tombai sur une unique phrase écrite à la va vite.<br>« Il faut qu'on se voit le plus vite possible Hermione et seule à seule »  
>Il n'y avait rien d'autre, même si je tournai le parchemin pour vérifier le dos. Que se passait-il donc ? Avait-elle déjà trouvé le moyen pour nous faire retrouver notre vrai monde ? Non ca ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon elle aurait voulu que Drago le sache. Mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas que Drago connaisse l'objet de ce qu'elle voulait me dire. J'aurais pu lui envoyer ma réponse par hibou, mais je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de plus. Il se pouvait que quelque chose de très grave se trame en ce moment même. Ce fut donc sans prévenir Drago, que je transplanai jusqu'au Terrier.<p>

Lorsque j'arrivai chez les Weasley, Ginny sortit aussitôt m'accueillir.  
>- C'est parfait nous sommes seules !<br>Seules ? C'était bien la première fois que c'était le cas au terrier. Ginny m'expliqua en vitesse que sa famille était chez les Potter et je ne posai pas davantage de question. Malgré tout, le ton de Ginny ne présageait rien de mauvais, elle semblait même plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle me fit entrer chez elle et je vis avec bonheur que rien, absolument rien n'avait changé. Elle me fit asseoir à la grande table et me servit un jus de citrouille.  
>- Tu m'as inquiété avec ta lettre, déclarai-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour.<br>- Désolée, maronna-t-elle timidement.  
>- Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demandai-je en attrapant un biscuit qu'elle me tendait. Surtout pour ne pas vouloir que Drago soit là !<br>- Parce que je veux qu'on parle de lui.  
>Je haussai les sourcils étonnés.<br>- Je suis passée chez vous à midi et j'ai surpris votre conversation, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise. Enfin j'ai surtout surpris le monologue de Drago. Du coup, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger...  
>Je sentis mon visage virer au rouge. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise, si elle parlait bien de ce que je croyais.<br>- Tu sais quand il te disait qu'il voulait coucher avec toi et que...  
>- Oui oui, la coupai-je précipitamment morte de honte. Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles.<br>J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous terre.  
>- Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus rien entendu. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Je te le demande parce que je suis restée quelques minutes dans le grand hall sans savoir si je devais manifester ma présence ou non... Et finalement, j'ai décidé de rapidement te rédiger cette lettre et j'ai quitté le manoir.<br>- Non on ne s'est pas embrassé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.  
>- Je te promets que je t'expliquerais après, mais dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé s'il te plait.<br>- J'ai transplané en dehors de la propriété de Drago.  
>Ginny m'écoutait attentivement. A croire que ce que j'allais lui dire était d'une importance capitale.<br>- Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait dit, continuai-je, et après nous sommes rentrés.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Insista-t-elle.<br>- Qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris... Enfin voilà quoi.  
>- Et son état ? Dans quel état était-il ?<br>- Il semblait... Je ne sais pas, il paraissait fragile, répondis-je. Comme si il avait vraiment peur que je parte, comme s'il regrettait vraiment. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Drago que je connaissais avant d'arriver ici. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait réellement. Il avait l'air un peu bête aussi, sans être méchante, dis-je en souriant. Ca se voyait qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer.  
>Ginny acquiesça plusieurs fois d'un hochement de tête, tout en ayant l'air concentré. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le mien et ouvrit la bouche.<br>- La seule chose qui vous différencie de l'Hermione et du Drago que je connais, est le fait que vous n'avez jamais été ensemble en première année, comme je vous l'avais dit dans la lettre. Je vais t'expliquer mon point de vu de meilleure amie. Non c'est plus qu'un point de vu, c'est presque vérifié. Drago a toujours eu du mal à montrer ses sentiments de la bonne manière. Durant leurs trois premières années à Poudlard Hermione et Drago ressemblaient presque à des meilleurs amis. Le seul détail qui faisait d'eux un couple, était les petits bisous qu'ils se faisaient de temps en temps. C'est à partir de la quatrième année que Drago s'est fait plus insistant, en tentant de toujours pousser plus loin les baisers qu'il avait avec Hermione. Je le sais, parce que ma meilleure amie m'avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. En cinquième année, Drago a fait le même cinéma, mais cette fois-ci pour coucher avec elle. Il ne lui parlait plus que de ça, tentant systématiquement de la séduire d'une manière qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était avec elle que pour ça, qu'il n'y avait plus que cet acte qui l'intéressait. Nous sommes des filles, nous avons besoin d'être rassurées, de savoir que l'on nous aime et Drago ne lui avait jamais dit une seule fois en cinq ans. Tu imagines ? Hermione a faillit quitter Drago cette année là. Elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est entre grâce au coup de pied que j'ai mis au fesses de Drago, qu'ils sont restés ensemble. Moi je savais pertinemment qu'il l'aimait, je suis donc allée lui parler en tête à tête un soir pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais. Il s'y prenait affreusement mal, il ne parlait que de coucher avec elle, sans lui dire que c'était uniquement avec elle qu'il voulait que ça arrive, qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir, qu'il voulait être le seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Drago est un garçon et les garçons n'ont pas la même manière de penser que nous. Pour lui, coucher avec elle ne faisait que concrétiser une fois de plus leur amour, alors qu'Hermione ne le comprenait pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'est juste qu'il n'en avait même pas compris l'utilité puisqu'à son sens c'était évident.  
>- Ou veux-tu en venir ?<br>- A mon sens, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer entre vous. J'en suis même choquée d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes détestés pendant si longtemps, vous vous haïssiez même. Je vais peut-être avoir l'air bête de sortir cette phrase toute faite, mais je la dis quand même. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour et de toute façon je pense que tu n'as jamais vraiment laissé Drago indifférent. Je pense que l'inverse est aussi vrai. A mon avis, tu l'as toujours admiré d'une certaine manière, parce qu'il avait un sang que tu n'aurais jamais, il était amusant, beau et savait mener un groupe d'amis, enfin d'après ce que tu m'as raconté. Vous êtes les totals opposés, et vous vous êtes secrètement enviés dans votre monde depuis votre première année, même si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. Si vous n'êtes pas comme l'Hermione et le Drago que je connais, c'est uniquement parce que le mage noir dont vous m'avez parlé s'est interposé entre vous. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cela ne fait que 2 mois que vous êtes ici et vous semblez ... Enfin Drago semble très attaché à toi, il pourrait presque t'aimer. J'ai conscience que ça peut paraitre totalement stupide d'après votre passé mais c'est ce que je ressens. Pour moi, venir dans mon monde était votre destin, même si cela a eu pour effet de me séparer de ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes destinés à vous aimer, comme le couple que je connais. Le seul problème à ce jour est la manière dont Drago s'y prend. Il se comporte exactement de la même manière que celui que je connais. Il ne veut pas coucher avec toi pour tirer son coup, il veut coucher avec toi parce que c'est toi ! Et si tu m'as dis la vérité quant à ce qu'il s'est passé derrière le portail, ses excuses étonnantes, sa panique... Comment dire... Le vrai Drago a eu la même réaction lorsque je l'ai pris en quatre yeux en cinquième année. Il était terrifié d'avoir pu perdre Hermione. A peine notre discussion terminée, il est allé la rejoindre pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je ne dis pas que vous en êtes actuellement là tous les deux également, mais vous marchez sur cette voie. Quelque soit le monde d'où il vient, Drago est toujours le même crétin, handicapé par le fait de pas savoir montrer convenablement ses sentiments.  
>J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et j'avais la gorge atrocement sèche.<br>- Je suis désolée si ça te met mal à l'aise, continua Ginny. Mais franchement, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?  
>- Je l'aime bien, parvins-je à répondre.<br>- Tu mens ! S'exclama-t-elle la mine réjouie.  
>- Bon, on s'entend très bien plutôt, mais c'est tout. On ne se connait vraiment que depuis deux mois.<br>- Oui mais vous avez passés ces deux mois ensemble. Vous n'avez pas passé une journée sans vous voir. Ca peut paraitre court deux mois, mais dans votre cas je trouve ça plutôt long. Partager un secret que tout le monde ignore vous a considérablement rapproché.  
>- Tu ne crois pas à l'amitié fille-garçons ? Lui lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bien sûr que si, mais pas en ce qui vous concerne. Peu importe d'où viennent les différents Drago et Hermione, ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Vous finirez ensemble, j'en suis persuadée.  
>J'allais rétorquer à Ginny qu'elle se trompait, mais elle me devança.<br>- Ose me dire qu'il ne t'attire pas !  
>- Mais...<br>- Dis-le !  
>- Il est très beau c'est sur mais...<br>- Alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler pour l'instant, répondit Ginny d'une voix douce. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison mais tu n'es pas encore prête à l'admettre. C'est peut-être de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tard.  
>- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi le sujet d'intéresse.<br>- J'aime toutes les Hermione. Les Hermione de tous les mondes confondus et je ne veux que leurs bonheurs. Et je sais que le tien passera par Drago.

Ce que m'avait dit Ginny m'avait mis dans un tel état que j'étais repartie de chez elle, sans connaître la véritable raison de sa venue au manoir Malefoy. Je ne lui avais même pas posé la question, trop inquiète par tout ce qu'elle m'avait révélé. Drago et moi ? Sérieusement ? Le pire était que la dernière phrase que m'avait lancée Ginny, avant que je transplane, résonnait encore dans ma tête.  
>« Il ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ton physique ! Il aime tout ce que tu es ! »<br>Lorsque j'arrivais au manoir Malefoy, se fut un Drago bourré qui m'accueillit.  
>- Tu étais où ? Me lança-t-il d'une voix agressive.<br>- Tu bois l'après-midi ? Bravo !  
>- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre !<br>- C'est ça... Tu ne tiens même pas debout, tu es obligé de t'appuyer contre le mur.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je boive te regarde. Tu étais où ?<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
>- Très bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.<br>Il tourna les talons et rejoignis le salon du mieux qu'il pu. Je soupirai mais le suivis tout de même après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je l'entendis hurler sur son elfe de maison et je pressai aussitôt le pas. Je vis Drago, affalé dans son canapé, son verre de whisky pur feu dans la main, en train de pointer divers endroits du salon à Dobby.  
>- Là ! Je vois de la poussière d'ici ! Tu ne sers à rien, à rien, à rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner un vêtement.<br>- Drago, grondai-je.  
>Je m'approchai de Dobby qui tremblait de peur et m'agenouillai face à lui.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
>- Je ne savais pas où vous étiez partis... Le maître me l'a demandé mais je ne savais pas... Je ne vous ai même pas entendu sortir Mlle Granger... Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être près de la porte. Je suis un mauvais elfe, un très mauvais elfe de maison.<br>- Pas du tout Dobby. Tu es un très bon elfe, le rassurai-je avant de me relever pour faire face à Drago.  
>Il fixait son elfe d'un œil noir<br>- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lui lançai-je.  
>- Rien. Tout va bien. ET NETTOIE CE SALON ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.<br>- BON ON MONTE ! M'écriai-je à mon tour en empoignant Drago par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.  
>Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce et mon peu de force ne m'aida pas.<br>- Essaye toujours, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
>- T'es vraiment stupide ! Non mais tu t'es vu ! Il est quinze heures de l'après-midi.<br>- Tu m'emmerdes. Et toi c'est pareil, lança-t-il à son elfe qui nettoyait l'un des meubles à l'aide du torchon qui lui servait de vêtement. La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche sans mon autorisation...  
>- Drago, le coupai-je. Dépêche-toi de te lever !<br>- Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.  
>Je l'empoignai de nouveau fermement par les épaules et transplanai avec lui. J'eus beaucoup de mal à la stabiliser mais nous arrivâmes en un seul morceau dans sa chambre. Cependant, après avoir fait quelques pas, Drago s'arrêta, se pencha en avant et vomit en plein milieu de sa chambre.<br>- ahhh ! Laissai-je échapper malgré moi dans une grimace de dégoût.  
>J'appelai presque aussitôt Dobby et celui-ci apparu dans la chambre.<br>- Je suis désolée d'avoir à te demander ça, mais tu peux nettoyer pendant que je m'occupe de Drago ?  
>- Oui bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.<br>- Evidemment qu'il peut, c'est son travail, lâcha Drago.  
>Il refit quelques pas et vomit de nouveau.<br>- C'est de ta faute, si on n'avait pas transplané, je ne serais pas aussi mal, me reprocha-t-il.  
>- SI TU N'AVAIS PAS BU, tu ne serais pas aussi mal, dis-je en lui attrapant doucement le bras.<br>- Lâche -moi, va lire un livre.  
>J'avais vraiment envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, peut-être finirait-il par s'endormir dans son vomi avec un peu de chance. Cependant, je me ré avançai vers lui pour le tenir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne me repoussa pas et je l'emmenai jusqu'à la salle de bain.<br>- Prends une douche ça te fera du bien, lui conseillai-je d'une voix douce.  
>Il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il entreprit de s'asseoir par terre, mais je l'en empêchai.<br>- Tu pues Drago, donc tu vas prendre une douche. Une douche froide, ça te fera du bien.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je pus ? Tu comptais m'embrasser ?<br>Sa question me déstabilisa et la conversation que j'avais eue avec Ginny un peu plus tôt, me revint brutalement en mémoire. M'appréciait-il autant qu'elle le supposait ? Pourtant là, il semblait me détester.  
>- Tu comptais partir de toute façon. Donc tu peux y aller !<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Tu es partie après vingt minutes de film ! Tu es partie sans rien me dire, tu as disparu pendant plus d'une heure ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te cherche ? Je ne savais même pas où aller ! Et puis si tu étais partie, c'était peut-être parce que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvé.<br>- Tu dis n'importe quoi Drago, je suis allée m'aérer sur le chemin de traverse.  
>- Menteuse., dit-il en roulant des yeux tout en s'asseyant par terre.<br>- Bon ca suffit maintenant !  
>Je me dirigeai vers la cabine vitrée, attrapai le pommeau de douche que je pointai sur Drago et enclenchai l'arrivée d'eau froide. Il se prit le jet en plein figure.<br>- Mais t'es complètement folle ! S'exclama-t-il en tenant vainement de se relever.  
>Je retins un rire en le voyant glisser sur le carrelage trempée.<br>- Je te signale que c'est hors de question que je nettoie ça ! C'est glacée espèce de folle, remonte la température !  
>- Je m'en fiche, Dobby est là pour tout nettoyer, lui répondis-je alors.<br>Il me regarda d'un air choqué tandis que je m'approchai de lui pour lui rincer les cheveux.  
>- Et la SALE alors ? Me lança-t-il avec un air de défis. Tu vas obliger Dobby à nettoyer tes bêtises ?<br>J'éloignai aussitôt le jet d'eau de lui.  
>- Tu connais ?<br>- Bien sur que je connais. Tout Poudlard a entendu parler de tes idioties de cinquième année.  
>- Non justement, répliquai-je. Il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça au courant, parce que quand je commençais à expliquer ce qu'était la SALE tout le monde mettait fin à la discussion d'une manière où d'une autre.<br>- Rien d'étonnant.  
>- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire SALE ?<br>- Bah sale quoi, comme des chaussettes sales !  
>Je soupirai de déception.<br>- Société d'aide à la libération des elfes, grogna-t-il finalement. Et ferme le jet d'eau !  
>J'arrêtai aussitôt l'arrivée d'eau froide, reposai le pommeau de douche et me retournai pour fixer Drago d'un air effaré.<br>- Ne te fais pas d'idée, j'ai toujours trouvé cet idée complètement stupide. Je m'intéressais juste à ce nouveau moyen de me moquer de toi.  
>Par Merlin qu'il m'énervait ! Je me précipitai pour récupérer le pommeau de douche mais Drago qui s'était relevé, venait de récupérer ma baguette que j'avais posée près du lavabo et la pointa sur moi.<br>- Même pas en rêve ! Me menaça-t-il. Maintenant tu vas tout nettoyer.  
>Je tendis alors une main impérieuse dans sa direction, mais il cacha ma baguette derrière son dos<br>- Tu te débrouilles sans magie, comme un elfe l'aurait fait, déclara-t-il d'un sourire hypocrite.  
>- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'était pour ton bien cette douche, tu avais beaucoup trop bu.<br>- Oh bah oui Hermione. Heureusement que tu étais là avec ton transplanage turbulent, sinon je serais encore en train de m'amuser dans mon salon. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu reviennes, tu avais fais le choix de partir.  
>- Mais je n'étais PAS partie ! M'écriai-je. Tu as bien vu que mes affaires étaient encore dans ma chambre !<br>- Je ne me suis pas occupé de tes affaires Hermione, je n'avais pas que ça à faire.  
>- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais si pressé de t'enfiler des verres de Whsiky pur feu !<br>Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre.  
>- Je vais dormir.<br>- Il est quinze heures trente, lui signalai-je.  
>- J'en ais rien à foutre ! Et nettoie-moi ce merdier avant demain.<br>Drago claqua la porte ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire trembler toute la pièce. Boire le rendait incroyablement grossier, c'était très désagréable.

« Il a eut peur Hermione, peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais le revoir, peur que tu t'en ailles pour toujours »  
>« Tu es attirée par lui, ne dis pas le contraire »<br>« S'il a bu c'est parce qu'il croyait t'avoir perdu. Certes, il a tiré des conclusions trop vite, mais il était triste »  
>« Il t'a confié sa mission, l'histoire de la machine, il te fait confiance Hermione »<br>« Avant j'aurais compris, mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais sérieusement lui rapprocher ? »  
>« Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu le trouves séduisant et qu'il te plait »<br>« Vie Hermione ! Vie ! Personne n'est là avec vous pour te juger. Personne ne saura ce qu'il se passe »  
>« Avoue que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que tu n'as pas passé des vacances aussi amusantes »<br>« Tu as ma bénédiction Hermione, il est celui qu'il te faut. Si nous avions su avant... »  
>« Tu avais envie de l'embrasser quand vous regardiez Capsper et Wendy, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>« Tu peux te voiler la face mais le corps ne trompe pas. Tu avais le cœur qui battait, tu avais chaud »  
>« Il t'a parlé de la SALE et tu sais pertinemment que peu de monde connait la signification de ce cigle. Lui le savait »<br>« Es-tu aussi hypocrite que ça ? Faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui ? »  
>« Qu'essayes-tu te prouver ? Pire, à qui essayes-tu le prouver ? Personne, car il n'y a que lui et toi »<br>« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est ce que cela te couterait de juste l'embrasser une fois ? »  
>« Drago ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ton corps, il s'intéresse à tout ce que tu es. Je sais que tu en as conscience à présent »<p>

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ginny, ma véritable Ginny avait été avec moi cette nuit. Je me rappelais distinctement toutes les phrases qu'elle m'avait dites. Avait-elle raison ? Ginny avait toujours raison. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais Ginny avait été tellement elle-même. Je me levai de mon lit et rejoignis la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. La pièce était nickelle. J'avais attendu que Drago s'endorme pour aller récupérer ma baguette magique qu'il avait glissé sous son coussin. Puis le nettoyage fait, j'étais allée la remettre ni vu ni connu à sa place initiale. J'avais passé le reste de la journée à travailler sur un devoir de botanique, puis j'avais dîné seule. Drago ne s'était pas levé depuis. L'alcool l'avait vraiment mis dans un sale état. D'ailleurs il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans sa chambre. Je posai, sans bruit, mon oreille contre la porte de sa chambre et presque aussitôt, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Ginny avait-elle raison ? Drago me plaisait-il ? Lui plaisais-je ?  
>Mon regard s'égara dans la cabine de douche humide, avec une serviette mouillée qui pendait à côté. Drago s'était finalement levé à un moment donné pour prendre lui-même une nouvelle douche. Pourtant je n'avais rien entendu, il avait du se recoucher presque aussitôt. Je frôlai de mes doigts la serviette bleu, puis j'ouvris le placard que je m'étais interdis de rouvrir depuis que j'étais arrivée. Il s'agissait d'un placard destiné à l'Hermione de ce monde. Il y avait dedans plusieurs produits de beauté que je n'avais pas voulu utiliser. Cependant, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit, à trois heures du matin, que j'eus envie de découvrir plus en détail ce qui s'y cachait.<br>Il y avait plusieurs crèmes hydratantes, une brosse à dent, des shampoings et démêlants, du maquillage, des lingettes. Je finis pas tomber sur un seul et unique parfum. Le flacon était d'un orange très clair avec de fines écritures grises. Je m'en aspergeai un petit peu dans le cou, puis dans le poignet. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis je portai mon poignet à mon nez. Cela sentait bon, réellement bon. J'adorais même. La Ginny de ce monde avait raison, j'étais la même Hermione. Quand à la vrai Ginny de cette nuit... Les deux me conseillaient visiblement de suivre le même chemin. Celui de Drago. Je rangeai le parfum et m'approchai de nouveau de la porte de sa chambre. Je posai délicatement ma main sur la poignée, le cœur battant. Que devais-je faire ? Entrer ? Et si Drago était toujours en colère contre moi ? Et s'il me jetait dehors avant même que je n'ai pu poser un pied dans sa chambre ? Et si ... Et si quoi ? Et si quoi de toute façon ! Je savais que j'allais rentrer dans cette chambre, c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisée par cette porte fermée et ce qu'elle renfermait. Drago... Je chuchotai son prénom à voix basse. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Je ne le chuchotais pas avant. Je ne le prononçais même pas il y a deux mois à vrai dire. Pourtant son prénom me semblait particulièrement mélodieux et plein de sens à présent. Doucement, j'actionnai la poignée. La porte grinça et je grimaçai de peur de le réveiller. Je passai la tête à travers le passage et jetai un coup d'œil en direction du lit. Drago ne bougeait pas, il semblait dormir à point fermé. Il était couché sur le côté et me tournait le dos. Sa couverture était descendus jusqu'à ses hanches et je pu voir son dos nu grâce à la lumière qui provenait de la salle de bain. Il était magnifique. J'avais l'impression que les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur sa nuque me narguaient. Comme si ils me défiaient de venir prendre leur place. J'en mourrai d'envie. J'étais certaines que mes lèvres auraient trouvé leur place dans son cou, beaucoup plus que ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, je finis par éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain pour entrer complètement dans la chambre de Drago et refermer la porte derrière moi. J'avançai prudemment mais surement jusqu'à son lit. Il me tournait toujours le dos et semblait dormir paisiblement. Que faisais-je donc là ? Après tout, je n'avais aucune intention de le réveiller. Les phrases de ma Ginny de cette nuit résonnèrent de nouveau dans ma tête, et puis dans un mouvement incontrôlable, je montai sur son lit et me glissai sous la couverture. Alors que je m'allongeai, je constatai que mes mains tremblaient. Oui, elles tremblaient. Etait-ce ça d'être attiré par quelqu'un ? Etait-ce à ça que cela ressemblait ? Etais-je véritablement plus attaché à lui que comme à un simple ami ? J'étais allongée sur le dos, mais j'étais bien incapable de m'endormir, ou ne serait-ce que penser à autre chose que Drago dormant à côté de moi. Il respirait si doucement qu'on aurait presque pu le croire mort. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son dos du bout des doigts. Je le voulais tellement que c'en était douloureux. Je pouvais peut-être le frôler, il ne le saurait jamais après tout. Alors que j'approchai ma main de son dos, Drago bougea me faisant sursauter. Je retins, par chance, un hoquet de surprise. Drago, dans son sommeil, venait de se retourner sur le dos. La lumière de la lune, passant à travers ses fenêtres, me permit de l'admirer. Il était si beau. J'eus de nouveau envie de le toucher. J'étais certaine que sa peau était chaude. Toujours couchée, je m'approchai quelque peu de lui. J'étais si près qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un centimètre de vide entre nous. Un vide qui me semblait faire des kilomètres. C'était comme si Drago était là sans que je puisse l'approcher. Pourtant je pouvais, rien ne m'en empêchait. Je me redressai quelque peu sur un coude et, ne parvenant plus à me contrôler, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse. J'avais eu raison, il était chaud. Mais pas seulement, il était aussi doux et rassurant. Il sentait également bon et m'attirait d'une manière impressionnante. Mes doigts ne quittèrent pas sa peau, je remontai au contraire lentement le long de son cou. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa mâchoire, Drago eu un mouvement qui me figea. J'aurais dû retirer ma main, mais je n'en étais plus maître. Voyant que Drago dormait toujours, ma main reprit son ascension, le long de sa joue, pour remonter jusqu'à ses tempes. Ce fut ce moment que Drago choisit pour bouger de nouveau. Il fit une grimace et cligna des yeux. J'étais totalement pétrifiée et incapable de retirer ma main de son visage. Après plusieurs papillonnements, les yeux de Drago finirent par s'ouvrir mais je ne parvins pas à le quitter du regard. Il n'eu pas de sursaut de peur en me voyant ainsi penché en dessus de lui, au lieu de ça, il fronça les sourcils.  
>- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.<br>Ce fut le déclic pour moi et je retirai enfin ma main de son visage. Son regard était toujours plongé dans le mien et j'eu l'impression d'avoir l'air idiote.  
>- Hermione ? Répéta Drago d'une voix faible et roque.<br>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, en tentant de lui adresser un sourire. Cependant, j'étais certaine que cela avait plus ressemblé à une grimace qu'à autre chose  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta-t-il comme si cela lui demandait une force surhumaine.<br>- Je ne sais pas, parvins-je enfin à répondre en chuchotant. Je... Désolée.  
>Je rompis aussitôt le contact de nos deux regards pour me redresser complètement dans le but de quitter son lit, mais la main de Drago vint s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.<br>- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il.  
>Il tira quelque peu sur mon poignet et je me laissai faire. Il passa ensuite son autre bras autour de mes épaules pour me forcer à me recoucher à côté de lui. Cependant, ma position ne sembla pas le satisfaire car il me serra davantage contre lui et je dû poser ma tête sur son épaule pour qu'il stoppe la pression.<br>- Reste, chuchota-t-il de nouveau.  
>Il approcha son visage du mien et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Sa main qui tenait toujours mon poignet me relâcha et il vint entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Le contact de sa peau contre le mienne était agréable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne bougea plus. C'était-il rendormit ? Je levai quelque peu la tête, mais ne vis que son cou qui semblait m'appeler. Sa respiration régulière m'indiqua qu'il avait de forte chance pour qu'il soit retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Je pris donc un risque. Un risque qui me démangeait. Je relevai de nouveau légèrement la tête et déposai mes lèvres dans son cou pendant quelques secondes. Quand je me retirai pour reprendre ma position initiale, sur son épaule, je sentis la main de Drago resserrer la mienne.<p> 


End file.
